


Maiden Song

by Myvoice9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Brothers, Coming of Age, Eden and Maxwell, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mage+Rogue style class, Other, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Slow Build, Transgender, glimpse of past-self, lots of swearing, selected song lyric please dont ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myvoice9/pseuds/Myvoice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden was once known as an old companion of the Hero of Ferelden, back in teenage years he spends a lot in a Ferelden Circle under tutelage of Wynne, a request from his beloved parents in Free Marches. When he is last ended up in his investigation as a Young Enchanter and a Mage Detective in Ostwick Circle, with his rogue specialty in intelligence and sleuth, he is now helping the mages at last at a Conclave while his beloved brother Maxwell investigated with his group of Templars at Therinfal Redoubt. And then when trouble begins, Eden murmured to himself, “Shit, I shouldn’t have gone there…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion and Hostility

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing, and my Grammar could look a little confuse a bit, please bear my stories, correction is very much welcome but sadly I’m too lazy to repeating myself. SO SORRY!

“…Sis?”

“Eden?”

“…you know him, Leliana?”

The Seeker Pentaghast seems looks aghast, that’s what Eden could make out for. His old friend Sister Leliana, Thank the Maker, would smooth this situation. But given in his stand with this sickly greenish glow in his hand, he don’t know how to make out of it, including his states of his confusion and disbelief. Right now the only thing he could do is to calm himself, thanks to the appearance of his old friend.

After the explanations of the event happen at the Conclave, Eden couldn’t help but shaken. Again Thank the Maker his brother went investigate to the Templars instead, if not he wouldn’t see his brother ever again. Eden swore to himself he will help her whatever he can, in order to learn the truth in the heart of the beginning, as a deal he had to make, “My hand is the proof of this incident happens, so I’m willing to go with you, if you have me.”

The Seeker concedes.

To his surprise, on his way to the Breach, he met an elf apostate, who is willingly coming for an aid, and The Dwarf who hailed from the Kirkwall himself, Varric Tethras.

The dwarf laughed, “And here we meet again, Wonder boy.” Eden grimaced.

“Shit, Varric, will you quit with that name-called, what’s with you with names anyway?”

“Oooh, and I see your voice is finally matured. I really missed your ‘maiden voice’ actually.”

That dwarf is totally insufferable.

Eden deadpanned, “…that’s quite _the ear_ you have.” Varric slumped.

“I’m all that kind of impressive.” The Seeker snorts.

Eden shakes his head at Varric’s predicament, not that he ever regret meeting him, and he turned to the elf, “Other than that, just what did you do to my hand exactly?”

The elf smiled, “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“Really? Well, at least this is good for something.”

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.”

Eden grimaced. Shit, _there goes for being innocent_ , he thought.

“I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake-and it seems I was correct.”

The Seeker seems to be realized, and she concluded, “…Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” The elven mage agreed, but Eden still aware that the elf still hasn’t sure for himself.

“Possibly.” Then he turned to Eden with his solution, “but it seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Eden blink. Then he realize of the elf words. _The key to our salvation_ … Thanks to his current investigation and the abrupt incident, which is costs his hand, he began to think that _this key_ is also not the only one that could possible closing the Breach and ended this, but also his chance to discover the truth behind it as well, if that magic at the Breach could trigger that. He have to remind himself to put that in his note later.

Varric interrupt, “Good to know, here I thought we’d be ass-deep with demons forever.”

For once, Eden truly glad he even met Varric himself, “and here I thought I’ve never see you here… after our last meet. Can you tell me… how the Heck did you ended up here?”

Varric looks at the Seeker in meaningful way, and Eden caught his mean and pointed, “…Her?”

Varric snickered, “you know me, _Wonder Boy_ , I am the famous Rogue, Storyteller, and uh… an occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Then he winks at her.

The Seeker didn’t seem to be amused.

He continued, “Just like you, I am technically a prisoner… for now.”

Eden smirked, “Oh yes… I get it. Given the unfortunate events, thanks to our dear who-I-never-wanted-to-acknowledge, Maker preserve her, and also of our dear Hawke who is the reason just for helping mages. And you’ll never leaving it down calling me that, do you?”

“Why not, your face are always giving away when you’re wondering around, and always ended up stumbled a rock, even though we’re not in the forest. With your… ” and then Eden saw Varric’s evil smirk, “…child voice, at first I even tempted to call you _Wonder Girl_ instead, it suits your girly face.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sadly, I’m taken.”

“With your _girlfriend_ at your back? Or the _girlfriend_ who leaves you?”

“Ouch.”

Eden let a beamed laugh, “Really Varric? Do tell me.”

“Shut it, kid. Bianca is strictly classified.”

The Seeker didn’t seem to be satisfied, “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

Eden amusedly respond, “It’s good to see you again, Varric. We are now in the same chains, very fortunate I would say.”

The elf snickered, “you may reconsider that stance, in time.”

“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”

The young Free Marcher blinked, and then he laughed, “Oh Maker, Oh dear my, you called him Chuckles?”

“Well… he is remarkably cheerful, I’ll give him that.”

Before the elf respond, the Seeker impatiently interrupt, “Absolutely not, your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, and you need me.”

She turned away, not willingly see his triumphant face, letting a disgusted noise.

Eden take that she’s agreed… albeit unwillingly. _Well, that’s a progress_ , he thought.

The elf takes his chance to introduce him as Solas, an apostate due to Seeker unlike Eden, and he explains about the magic which is new to him. Eden theorized to him that he senses the Veil became thin, possible causing by the Breach, and his hand suddenly became his catalyst, means his magic is also becoming strong, and that intrigues Solas. He concluded to the Seeker that he finding it difficult to imagine any mages in his knowledge having such power, and she understood. Eden then wonder, _will she know about my reputation though_ , he thought. He guess then he have to play along as a prisoner, an explanation of himself will have to wait.

As a Young Enchanter, a promotion he gain at the Circle of Ostwick with the help of his tutor Wynne and his experience in his involvement in the Fifth Blight 10 years ago with his friend Amell, who is now Warden-Commander and the Hero of Ferelden. He is also gain his title as a Mage-Detective, given his freedom to investigate the currents event not only given by the Circle Mages, but also by the Templars, due to his successfully solving a mysteriously murder case among the nobles, _obviously by blood magic_ , during the trouble brewing between the Templar and Mages. And now he is currently investigate to the recent event of missing several Tranquils, after the Mages began to rebel. Not many people know about him but his title only, to his relief, he often to be claim as a rogue instead of a mage because of his bow strapped to his back, and his sleuth skill. He rarely do his magic anyway, during that time, until now.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!”

...and Varric.

================================

When they are on their way, his hand immediately stung. Eden breathes sharply.

Varric asked his concerns, “Are you doing all right?”

Eden nodded, and continued his way.

“So… are you innocent?”

While the dwarf worries is truly appreciated, but unfortunately he says, “I don’t remember what happened.”

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“Please don’t.”

“Unfortunately Trevelyan, that’s what he would have done.” _She knows me!_ Eden thought in surprise.

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”

Eden turned to his captor, “I believe that after you know me, a later discussion is required after this, Seeker… um…”

“Cassandra.”

“Ah, Seeker Cassandra.” She nods in acknowledge.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.”

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.”

Eden agreed, “I’m with Varric in this, I know Sis will made it through.”

The dwarf raised his eyebrow, “you call her Sis?”

“She’s like a sister to me during that time, thus it’s stuck to my head.”

“It’s seems you are also known her for quite long.”

“She’s a veteran of a Fifth Blight for a reason, Seeker Cassandra.”

“…and your involvement with one of Hawke’s cases.”

“I thought my involvement were never mention in the ‘A Tale of a Champion’s book.”

“Varric here, is graciously provide me the truth.”

Eden glares at the gawking dwarf.

“She’s threated me! She’s also stabbed my book!”

Eden could’ve swore he sees Cassandra snickering. _Not bad_ , he praised.

Solas provided, “We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there.”

Eden couldn’t have agree more.

After a deal for a second rift, the group went through the gates. There, he found his old friend and the… unsatisfied looks of a chantry brother?

They seems to be arguing of some sort, until their voices become clear to Eden’s unwelcome ears.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only Chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

By the sound of his, Eden began to dislike this _ignorant_ person.

Leliana respond in indignant, “I, have cause trouble?”

The brother shot her, “You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You are not in command here!” score one for Sis. Unfortunately this imprudent elder really doesn’t buy it.

Enough is enough.

As soon as they reach the table, the so-called Brother acknowledge, “Ah, here they come.”

“Eden, you made it. Chancellor Roderick, This is-”

“I know who he is.” The ‘Chancellor’ cut off with hostile tone.

 _Oh no you don’t, Fuck Face._ Eden thought angrily.

He continued, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

 _Holy shit, he really is serious_. Haven’t he realized that his title is not affective in this event?

Cassandra blew, “’Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

 _Thug, huh?_ Eden wonders though, when Cassandra names come to his knowledge, he knows she is also a Seeker, which is an Order knowingly higher than the Templar Order itself, or so he know. How ignorant is this old man, seriously?

Leliana interrupts, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know.”

He boomed, “Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!”

That’s it? Just because of her death, the Chantry became scattered and frightened, led them to ignore this Breach? How he elected to be Chancellor, Eden will never know.

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing Issue?”

The Chancellor angrily blows, “YOU brought this on us in the first place!”

That bastard. Enough is enough.

Eden frowned at his claims, and coldly snaps, “By taking an easier solution by making me a SCAPEGOAT, and waiting for a new Divine judge me without investigation? Is your title truly just for playing power, by randomly accuse some people without knowing a real reason?”

The elder went red and began to open his mouth, but Eden continued further, “Do you realize that you are no soldier, and you thought you would easily call them to retreat, and in order to do that, there is some civilians at the Haven will be involved, and the demon will spread it quickly in numbers while the Breach is opened. Spare me some logic here, Chancellor Roderick.”

“You would dare to question me?!”

Eden sigh, “Your last words meant nothing but a disappointment to me. It is useless. Seeker Cassandra, if you will?”

As soon as Cassandra taking his acknowledgement as her chance, she declared, “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“…How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

Sister Leliana comment otherwise, “But not the safest. Our Forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

Cassandra disagreed, “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.”

This Chancellor seems to have a different idea, he implores, “Listen to me, Abandon this now before more lives are lost!”

Eden silently groaned. This ‘Fuck Face’ is too simple minded. ‘Strategy’ is not in his book, Eden decided on this elder.

…And the booming sound coming from the Breach, and his left hand went stung with a sudden glow, trembling uncontrollably with him.

Everyone seen this, and Cassandra decides, then ask, “How do you think we should proceed?”

Eden frowned in his surprise, he asks in his confusion, “Now you’re asking what I think?”

Solas pointed, “You have the Mark.” Eden groaned.

“Not helping, Chuckles.”

Varric snickered.

The Seeker continued, “…and you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agreed on our own, and since you’re also right about your claim that we cannot even retreat while the Breach is opened, so I’m giving you the choice with your knowledge skills, Mage-Detective.”

It didn’t take long to process her recognition of his title, Eden lit up and beamed, “You’re the one who replied my letters, Seeker Pentaghast, Right Hand of the Divine.”

“With the help of the Left Hand of the Divine, Sister Leliana.”Cassandra smirks.

Eden turned to Leliana in awed, “Sis…”

Leliana smiled, “We will have a talk about this later, shall we? So, your decision?”

===================

Eden decided to take a mountain path, much to the Seeker’s chagrin. As the Seeker claims the tunnels is part of the old mining complex, he never knew this in his previous adventure during finding the Ash 10 years ago, Or have he never known this place had the Haven become a pilgrimage for scholars and devout? That time surely changes everything.

As they reach an exit, there laid corpses on a ground.

Varric sigh, “…guess we found the soldiers.” Cassandra checked them and she seems disagree.

“That cannot be all of them.”

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”

Solas considered this, but decided another, “Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

The elven mage is right. But still, it didn’t hurt to investigate along in his path. He decided in his guts, this soldiers will be found with no doubt fighting demons.

And he is right. Those soldiers is found fighting the shades, including terror demons, by the rift.

“Lady Cassandra!”

“Lieutenant! You’re alive!”

‘’Just barely…”

No time to lose, Eden sets the barrier magic to the soldiers, to their surprise, and continue to fight until he closed the rift. When finally it is done, Solas regarded him.

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

The dwarf agreed, “Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

 _Hopefully_ , he thought. Then he remembers the soldiers, and notice Cassandra already helping one of soldiers to her feet.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

Cassandra nodded and turned to Eden, “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. He insisted we come this way.”

The Lieutenant become surprised, “The Prisoner? Then you…?”

Eden smiled, and bowed, “It was worth saving you, if we could.”

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

======================

They arrived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and what’s left of it.

“…That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you.”

Eden stops. He trembled, “Here?”

Then he found several burning corpses, hanging with their last moment. He shallowly drew his breath.

“They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

He remembers. It’s vague, but he’s still recalled the form of a woman reach out to him…..and that’s it all he could remember. The crater is quite big, causing by an explosion which is no doubt huge, giving all life in closer range could die instantly.

But how did he survived? And how he got his hand marked? Something is not right. Something had prevent him to remember about this, he could feel it.

Varric then mused, “The Breach is a long way up.”

As Eden look upon the biggest rift he’d ever seen, he hears Leliana’s voice arrived just in time behind him.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.”

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

The Sister nods in acknowledge and went to her soldiers.

Cassandra then turned to Eden, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

Eden glanced back at the rift, “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

Solas had a different idea, “No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” _Oh, good_. Eden thought to his relief.

Cassandra accepts, “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

Along a path to it’s location, they hears a booming voice.

**_“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”_ **

_What?_ He thought. But it seems he is not alone with his hearing.

“What are we hearing?”

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.”

Not only that, he is also found what he does not wanted it found.

“Varric…”

“Shit. Seeker, you know this stuff is red lyrium.”

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what it’s doing here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it…”

This lyrium is corrupted? The Red Lyrium? He thought it was primeval, like a prehistoric stones washed by time and history as Hawke told him before…

Varric scoffed, “It’s evil. Whatever you do, Eden, don’t touch it.”

As they make it through by avoiding the red stones, another booming voice coming, **_“Keep the sacrifice still.”_**

**_“Someone! Help me!”_ **

That would make him abruptly stops, even Cassandra.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” she declared.

He will find an answers soon enough.

When they have arrived, His hand reacted and greenish glow responds strongly at the rift. Another booming voice, **_“Someone! Help me!”_**

**_“What’s going on here?”_ **

The very first response surprised him even more. His own voice.

Cassandra, in her confusion, she states, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

As if his glowing hand hadn’t bring the satisfying answers, the rift above him triggers a somewhat projected scene, rendered him speechless. A memory?

He recognized that woman in captive. It was Divine Justinia. And him, arrived on the scene.

**_“What’s going on here?”_ **

**_“Run while you can! Warn them!”_ **

The silhouette didn’t let him, **_“We have an intruder. Kill him. Now!”_**

Much to his surprise, his self seems to recognize the silhouette being, as he shouted, **_“YOU!”_**

And then the scene ended up in blinding light. Cassandra frown at this scene and turned towards Eden, “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Eden cut her off, “As much as I would also wanted to know, Seeker Pentaghast, I don’t remember. And trust me, I’m also as clueless as you are.” _Also, I just wish to remember this imported event,_ he muses.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. And it triggers when you’re arrived, responding to your pieces of memory. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.” Solas then turned to Eden, he continues, “I believe that with the Mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Nodding at his claims, The Seeker shouts, “That means demons. Stand ready!”

All of soldiers and archers went into their position and prepared their attack, Cassandra noded towards Eden. As he is about to begin with his left palm opened, he began to think to himself, _this is just the beginning._


	2. Commander of the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice to meet you again… Jackass.”

“That’s him. That’s the Herald of Andraste.”

_What the fuck?_

“They said when he came out of the Fade, Andraste Herself was watching over him.”

_Who decided this?_

“Hush. We shouldn’t disturb him.” _Well too late now_.

Eden took his chance to wake up. The elf went into surprise to see him open his eyes, and took his surroundings. She hurriedly apologized to him and he waved her off as he is doesn’t mind, and expressed his thankful to her for fixing him. At the elf’s request, he went outside and surprised to find most people were gathering around and the soldiers in line to make way for him. _Huh…okay then._

Ignored the praised comments from several people regarding him, he calmly went along the path towards the Chantry, along with the note he found at the table,

=======

Patient Observations

Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case.

\- Day One –

Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated.

Mage says his scarring ‘mark’ is thrumming with unknown magic.

Wish we could station a Templar in here, just in case.

========

First day of his unconscious, no doubt. Thrumming with unknown magic? Aside for closing the Breach, he didn’t know what else would do with his glowing hand, for now.

As soon as he reach the door inside the Chantry, the dubious voice stopped him.

“Have you gone completely mad?”

_Oh yeah… Chancellor Fuck Face_. He decided in his mind to wait, to hear the rest of this conversation.

“He should be taken to Val Royeaux Immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

_That bastard really is stubborn,_ Eden muses.

Cassandra instead voices her trust in him, and the Chancellor still vehemently with his going to arrest him.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

Here he thought the Chantry serves to help all people in need. This bastard really are only depended on doing his job. A truly bad job.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” And Cassandra isn’t wrong with this. Even among simple-minded know about this. The Chantry isn’t political company garbage, even though it’s founded within Orlais. Then he remembers the unending Civil War…actually it was just started last year. (1)

_Orlais. Val Royeaux. Politics. Power-Grabbing. **Shit**. _

After the Conclave and several deaths, Eden had enough.

As he enters the room, the Chancellor took his chance to order the Templars to arresting him, but Cassandra disregard the order and dismiss them. The Templar obeyed, much the Chancellor’s irritation. He kept going on with his demands, both of Cassandra and Leliana’s disappointment at his unreasonable behaviour. Eden just kept to himself, silently watching the drama.

After several argument and threats, Cassandra is also decided she had enough. She snaps.

A thick, old book with a Chantry crest slammed to the desk. The Seeker pointed this book to the dumbfounded elder,

“You know what this is, Chancellor.” And she continues, “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition Reborn.”

Even when Eden is surprised, he silently snickered while she cornered the elder and heatedly affirmed, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order… with or without your approval.” The elder scowled, but he knew he is lost, and had no choice but to make his way out of the room.

_Finally, good riddance_ , he thought.

Other than that, his curiosity about the Inquisition tempted him to ask, and Leliana seems to know his questioning face, “This is The Divine’s Directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” _Wonderful._

Then Cassandra proceeds, “But we have no choice, we must act now. With you at our side.”

_Wait, what?_

“…I understand about the Chantry not supporting us, but… aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” _And by The Divine’s sides, no less_.

She amusedly snorts, “Is that what you see?”

Leliana calmly provide, “The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction.”

Then the Seeker continued, “But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” _Oh, right_. He forgot about that. The Explosion at the Conclave.

He guess then he is also have only one choice, given the Mark he bears, “so… if you’re truly trying to restore order…”

“That is the plan.”

“Help us fix this… before it’s too late.”

_And clearing my name, finding its cause, then go on with your previous life,_ he ponders. Eden smiled, shaking her hand, “I said I’m promised you to help, and I will continue to do so, and not to mention my previous case I am working is still ongoing.”

Cassandra and Leliana smiled, happy with their new allies, knowing Eden’s connection will be full of surprises.

=======================================

Cullen Rutherford standing alongside with Leliana and others, waiting for Cassandra to march her way to them, announcing the banner of the Inquisition. He still doesn’t see the Herald of Andraste with them yet.

“Is he taking so long? He’s late.”

Leliana smirks, “Patience, Commander. He is still wasn’t used to his new armor. He’ll come soon enough.”

Her friend looks so excited though, “Is he the one you mentioned? The one who is called the Mage-Detective from the Free Marches?” Leliana chuckles.

“You’ll find out as soon as he got out, Josie. Just stand here and look pretty, then… ah, there he is.”

Taking Leliana looks at her direction, he found declared person coming at their direction. He feels that this person is somehow quite familiar, given his feminine appearances. Leliana smiles at him silently and the Herald responded with his attractive smiles, then proceed waiting for Cassandra to come, with her recruits as an audience.

When she is finally arrived, the Inquisition banner is revealed.

The Commander will remind himself that there will be an introduction of this first agent, so he’ll kept to himself.

“This armor is horrible Sis, next time I’ll design the armor myself, and that be awesome.”

He froze.

===============================================

After solving several small request by most people, including the discussion of his new design in his armor, he went on his way to the Chantry and found Cassandra waiting for him. She nodded at him, and proceed to the same place.

Along the way, Eden stares at his marked hand.

“…does it trouble you?”

He sighs, “If it wasn’t enough to close the Breach, what use is it?”

“You did everything we asked for you.” The Seeker words seems to comfort him, but he is still worries, “but it still didn’t work.”

She smiled reassured, “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

His stomach churned when he heard that, “Couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?”

She chuckles, “…and people call me a pessimist.”

They met the three advisors of the Inquisition in this room, the very same room he agreed to join the Inquisition.

Cassandra then begin her introduction.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s Forces. ”

Eden frowned in his surprise, when he looks to Leliana, she smiles knowingly.

The commander sigh, “such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

Eden kept his silence. Interesting to find this person, a very much sane person… after all this years.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, Our ambassador and Chief Diplomat.”

“I’ve heard much about you, Mage-Detective. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

Eden raised his eyebrow at the ambassador, surprised at the salutation of his title regardless of a new one.

“…and of course you know Sister Leliana. You and her seems to know each other for a long time ago?”

Eden smiled, “Indeed we are. I assume you’re still continuing as a bard?”

“She’s our spymaster.” _Oh._

Leliana looks playfully slighted, “…Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

Eden snickered. They look like always meant to argue and bickering with each other, but he feels nothing but comfort in their relationship as a comrade in arms, it is obviously they’re working well together.

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

They began the discussion of this needed group between the Mages and Templars. When the Right and Left Hand of the Divine decided they in need of mages, Cullen disagree.

“The Templars could serve just as well.” Eden frowned. _Typical him_.

Cassandra sigh, “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark…”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so…”

“Pure speculation.”

“…I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Eden silently snorts in grim amusement. When he looks up, he found the Commander regarded his response with his frowned features. He meets his eye in defiance. Leliana seems to notice this and smirked.

Josephine interrupts, “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition… and you, specifically.”

Eden snorts, “That didn’t take long.”

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?”

“Some are calling you… a mage… The Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you.”

Cassandra resolves, “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

Eden blurted, “Of course… that loud bastard.” Then he realized he shameless swearwords in front of them, “Sorry.”

Leliana chuckles, “I know the feeling, old friend.”

“And to think our commander would agree with him,” then he regarded Cullen, “would you?”

Cullen gave him an annoyed expression, “Who do you think I am, Herald?”

“The very one who is always treating like all mages are evil. I’m surprised you’re still not even recognized me.”

“After what’s happening at the Kirkwall, I know my experience dealing with mages in the past, and I know them enough not to trust them considering the abomination has happened…”

“…including the children you attempt to slap, previously _Templar of Ferelden Circle of Magi_?”

He froze.

Eden gave him an evil smirk. Cullen recognized him instantly.

“Nice to meet you again… Jackass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Checked this reference; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_the_Lions  
> I am truly sorry this have to end this way. The Next chapter will be provided soon. Any pointed for an incorrect grammar and such I am happy to receive, even though unfortunately I don’t think I’ll ever updated with corrected missing words and grammar considering my nearly 24 hours intended job (which is failed) and my plan on getting my own wifi at home. For someone who is curious about my Inquisitor I will post it on the next chapter. 
> 
> Future summary:  
> Eden spluttered in disbelief.   
> “…y- you call him Curly. And here I thought you might called him Noodle.”  
> Varric laugh.


	3. Herald of Andraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden spluttered in disbelief.  
> “…y- you call him Curly. And here I thought you might called him Noodle.”  
> Varric laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is the picture of Eden Trevelyan. I am also have my slider at Nexus.

**Eden Trevelyan  
**

** **

They continued their discussion while Eden is calmly ignored Cullen’s heated glare, After agreeing to meet a certain cleric by the name of Mother Giselle, Eden went out to prepare his gear, including upgrading the necessary for the three of others.

He tsked, _Looks like I have to find more crafting supplies out there_ , he mused. Leaving his latest design in his sketch book, he packs his bags and proceed to meet his companion at the outside gate.

To his relief, he didn’t even see Commander Cullen lately. _Good to know, I don’t want seeking trouble with him anyway._

During his journey to the Hinterlands, Varric eventually brought it up.

“You know, Wonder Boy, when I saw Curly avoiding you, I can just feel the tension between you two. Something wrong?”

Eden spluttered in disbelief.

“…y- you call him Curly. And here I thought you might called him Noodle.”

Varric laugh, “seriously kid, answer my question.”

“We just met. End of story.”

“And here I thought we were best friends.”

“Nothing compares to your friendship with Hawke, I gather?”

“Very true.”

Eden seem to be considered this, then he sighs, “…just not now, Varric. Sorry.”

==============================

_Knight Commander Gregoir shouted in his shock._

_“Ser Rutherford!”_

_“Cullen!”_

_SLAP!_

_There lays a young and small child trembling with fear, with his eyes close while protecting his dear friend who is smaller than him, waiting to receive his punishment._

_Only to have that none came._

_The only sound came later was a body falling down to the hard, cold stone floor._

_And they realize that body is protecting them from a cruelty of a certain Templar. A Templar who just come out from the globe of illusion… the illusion of manipulation to torture his mind had long gone._

_The body that laid on the ground gets up, showing his bruised face and a blood dripping from his mouth, slowly walking to face a Templar, and a said Templar seems to have a features of fear… and regret._

_Eden Trevelyan, a 16 year old young beautiful mage facing him with eyes of sadness, disappointment… then resentment._

_The very young mage that was once one of his two best friend. Eden and Aedan._

_“You fucking Jackass.”_

=========================

“Cullen.”

Leliana’s voice woke him up in his trance. In front of him lays a war table with an update reports and recruitment waiting to be sign and checked.

“I’m truly sorry Sister Leliana, is there something I’ve missed?”

Both woman looks at him in their knowing smiles. “Ever since the introduction between us and the Herald you looks so… how should I say it?”

“I think it would be “Lost in thoughts” would be nice. Josie. What I didn’t expected that he is still harbouring such resentment over a long time ago.”

“Truly? What did he do?”

“Ambassador… please.”

Sister Nightingale regard him in silence. She shakes her head in disappointment.

“But I know he’s already forgiven you a long time ago, Cullen. I was there.”

Even though it was a decade ago, but he still couldn’t forget the torture he had endure. But the most shameful he had ever done is his hand that very much his punishment for submitting himself to the weakness an evil mage wanted him to be.

Even worse, the sight of Eden Trevelyan with his eyes full of tears of anger make him wanted to lay down and curled to himself in shame.

 “For the sake of this order, you both had to put it aside and discuss this together. It will be a problem to the whole Inquisition if they see a strained relationship between Commander and the Herald.”

He grimaced.

=============================

“You… conjured a bathtub.”

Eden Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste with his smallclothes, having his time with a warm bath comfortably not far from soldier’s camp.

“Yup.”

“From a rock.”

“Yup.”

“With a waterfall.”

Eden sniggered, “Seriously, Varric. I can see you’re getting a little bit jealous with me having my time in luxurious way almost anywhere. You wanna join me or not?”

The said dwarf grunted.

“Come on, old man. This bathtub is large enough to fit almost 4 people.”

“Are you calling me old?”

Eden smirk.

Solas seems to be fascinate with his invention of rock and clay and questioning him about his knowledge and his other magic. It is also fair for Eden sharing his knowledge of conjuring and controlling his magic while Solas sharing his about spirits and the memories of the Fade. Eden lit-up and awed by Solas connection to the spirits, he wish he could learn more about it.

Dealing with Mother Giselle is not as hard as he thought. She share her disappointment to the clerics she’d known to cause a Chantry running in shambles and willing to provide him the best as she can to support the Inquisition and gathering as many clerics who support her will. And Eden couldn’t help but being grateful for having her with him. Corporal Vale is also provide him with numerous list of helping the refugees including getting warm blankets and food, which both of his task is easily done in one day.

The next day he found a strange pole with a skull and strange blue crystal in one of its sockets. He found out that this was known as an acularum, for finding a small shards which he find one on a nearest table. Odd, he couldn’t help but to wonder, this pole looks new, and it’s skull is still white and fresh, ancient magic aside, whose skull intend to be?

There is a letter from Leliana suggests for he and Cassandra to attend the gathering at Val Royeaux. With enough agents and several willing recruits to aid them, they had enough influence to enable themselves to be an important Orders to aid their cause. But before he go back to Haven, he rather finish up with the annoying two faction that cause civilians nothing but trouble, and in advance he is also got some useful supplies for his design and his friends.

By the time his group arrived at Haven, they found more people gathering in front the Chantry, with mages and Templars clashing with heated words.

Eden groaned loudly matched with Cassandra’s own besides him.

And here comes another person in chantry robes, with his smug face.

“Of course, Chancellor Fuck Face.” _And Commander Jackass._

Although Cassandra nudge him hard to his side, she couldn’t help but to snicker at his vulgar comment. Eden grunted in pain.

“I suggests your voice is needed. Do entertain me like the first time you have done to him.”

“Hey, don’t credit yourself down with this. The last time I saw you corner him really good… and that is awesome.”

“Unfortunately right now my words went dry and yours are still wet. Besides, the Commander is also wish to be entertained with your charmed speech. ”

Eden groaned, “I don’t think he will, Cassandra.”

“Eden.” Her firm voice is a final gesture.

“……….You are an evil Seeker.”

=======================

Chancellor Roderick went red in embarrassment.

He thought with his reason he could convince other people and egging them resent each other about Divine Justinia’s Death to test the so-called Inquisition if they will handle the hatred harbouring between the two factions. And again he is wrong.

With the so-called Herald of Andraste calmly march towards them with an anger in his eyes pointing at no one but him, booming with his voice so loud everyone in Haven could hear him.

_“You are so keen in demanding the Right and Left Hand to serve the Chantry, and they are serve well by aiding the refugees and people who needed the most, helping people by those who wish them harm without reason, and set them free from those who wants them suffer! The Chantry are supposed to be a place spreading hope and comfort, a peaceful mind so they can go towards a brighter future, a happy life…”_

And then he pointed his finger at him. Waving at him like he was the most shameful person ever walk to the ground.

_“You INSTEAD spreading FEAR and HATRED towards our own kind. Are you truly that LOST that you DISREGARD yourself to be an HONOURED brother, instead of a manipulating charlatan encouraging two sides nothing but envy and resentment towards each other, destroying their hope for a peace? Are you truly distrust our capability on restoring order? Is your Chantry really care nothing but hiding in the dark just because of our Divine’s Death? Do you really think just by waiting everything will be solved? Didn’t you just realize this people here are still need an aid, and your Chantry doing what? WAITING? Blew some blame here and there to create more dispute until they die? Are you truly that STUPID?”_

_“…or are you really that SCARED?”_

The Chancellor went speechless.

The group of Mages and Templars bowed to their head in shame.

The Herald regard him with tired eyes.

_“You are not alone, Grand Chancellor Roderick. No more hiding.”_

He stumbled back, and ran away.

==========================================

The Commander of the Inquisition Force stare at the Herald of Andraste with awe.

He couldn’t help but to feel proud for his long lost friend. Eden have become more mature in his age and more beautiful with mixed emotion of his speech, not to mention the population of entire people of Haven applause and shouting “Long Live the Herald” to his ears. And to his astonishment, The Mages and Templars shaking their hand in apologise and giving their thanks to him, and move on their way.

Eden in the meantime taking his cue to escape to the Chantry, but not before he caught Cullen’s eyes, and blushed.

The Commander decided he have to end his “history” with Eden and working on his plan to invite him to dinner as an apology. And renewed friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 chapters seems to spoil a lot about this game, unless you all already done your story, Now this chapter have a little bit of it, And I suddenly tired of copying their dialog unless some of them are really needed. I have to remind again I welcome any comment that concerns a lot of missing words and grammar, but I refrained myself from updating the same page other than updating chapters. Really sorry dudes, I am far too impatient for an English class you all set me to. >_0
> 
> Future Summary:  
> “… You seems have quite an appetite. ”  
> Eden silently gave him a finger.


	4. The Herald's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… You seems have quite an appetite. ”  
> Eden silently gave him a finger.

The gathering at Val Royeaux is not a smooth as it should be, including the sudden appearance of a Lord Seeker leading a group of Templars. Not only that, a sudden punch towards Mother really shocked him.

Brother Maxwell is right, there is something strange in this Lord Seeker. When Eden getting a look at his features, he is suddenly surprise at the manic gleam in his face. Thus he sense a sudden corruption in his aura.

Eden mused in surprise, “You’re not HIM.”

Lord Seeker Lucius stops and turned to look at Eden in silence. He feel a sudden tension of his gaze. He didn’t like it.

But the tension was broken as the Lord Seeker turned back and continue lead his Templars out of this city. Eden sigh in relief. _How in heck did he just blurted out like that?_ He ponders. And then how did he knew that the Lord Seeker… is not truly Lord Seeker at all? He have to train on reading aura a lot harder next time. More meditation when he get back at Haven. And writing back to his brother. It is fortunately his brother Maxwell had to retreat to a safer place. Standing too long at Templars secret base almost cost his cover to be blown.

By the time he had reach Haven, Leliana shows him a couple of letters from his brother. He needed his help on gathering the noble and presented himself as the agent of Inquisition and brother to the Herald of Andraste. Find the source of the problem, and save any Templars as many as he could, if this situation will go wrong. Eden decided his brother will have his companions as his escort, and will talk to others he needed for his brother.

Vivienne, Sera and Blackwall is finally arrived in Haven, and Eden still with his plan to gather another one at the Storm Coast. A mercenary group by the name of Bull Chargers. Eden had a talk to Cassandra and Vivienne about escorting his brother along with getting reports about the situation about the Templars, so he is still missing another one. The mercenary group he had to meet at the Storm Coast.

Now, his plan on going to the Redcliff. Meeting the Rebel Mages.

While he was busy writing a letter personally to the Grand Enchanter Fiona about a meeting place, there is a sudden cramp in his stomach…

“Ugh…. Not now.”

Worried about his condition, he checked his chair he seating, and his trousers for…

His blood stain.

“Shit,” he curses repeatedly and reach for a new sheets and trousers. There is no clean sheets.

“Fuck.” He panics, and searching for a coat that would hide his behind and stained trouser. He had to go for Sis Leliana quickly. His stomach began to cramp horribly as he is continuing towards a camp in front of the Chantry to gain her help.

Thankfully Leliana was discussing with her scouts about…. killing a traitor.

“Sis, what are you doing?”

“Someone betray our agent. It has to be done.”

“And by killing is an answer?”

“What do you think I should do? Butler betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens.”

“Logically you may be right, but your traitor may expecting you to kill him, and he may laugh at you. Or… ”

He continues, “…or he may do it because someone might control him. By a threat, or something.”

Leliana regard him in silence.

But before he went further, he ask, “May I see those reports?” The spymaster submitted.

When Eden checked the paper fully, and he decided,

“You better find the cause of his betrayal Sis, find a way to reveal his true nature. Do Butler have someone he trust the most? Friends? Family? That might work.”

Leliana sigh, “Alright, Mage-Detective you win. I will see this through.”

“Sorry Sis.” Leliana smiled.

“No Eden. I am sorry.” She then continue to the scout.

“Apprehend Butler. But see that he lives.”

The scout bowed and making his way out, leaving both Herald and the Spymaster in the tent.

“Now, I have more work to do. Or is there something you need of me?”

Just in time the spymaster said it, the cramp started to get even worse. He grimaced.

He let out a strangled noise, “There is one…”

==============

“A monthly cycle?”

Eden and Leliana turned to the said scout named Charter.

He chuckled, “Yeah… guess I am not really a true man after all. The only good thing that I still had my dick.”

Leliana scold, “Eden.”

“Sorry.”

The spymaster ask, “How long since?”

“About a month after the Fifth Blight ended… Good thing I happen to be at my parent’s estate. My mother found out, then father… then my brother. The funniest thing though, mother went panic when she found out that my ass went bleed.”

Leliana and Charter sniggered. Eden is certainly well loved by his parents no matter what he is. Mage or not. His brother even dote at him.

“Do you have any craving?”

Eden thought about that, “chocolate? Dark chocolates are better. My stomach sometimes craving some meat though…”

Charter then beamed, “Our Commander happens to be with the hunters this morning, they said they go hunt more ram at the Hinterlands, and Commander Cullen went to join them too.”

The Herald looks surprise, “Really?”

“Yes, I think our tavern will have a steak and beef stew for tonight.”

“That’s awesome. Thanks Charter.”

Charter nodded, “It is my pleasure, Herald.”

“And thanks for water basin too.”

The elf smiled, and excused herself to attend her other duties. Leliana is also had others duty as well.

The Herald wonder though, why Cullen join them for hunting. Eden knew he’s not good at handling arrows. Or maybe he personally wanted to hunt the ram for himself…

 _Nah,_ He thought. _I better wait for tonight and see them for myself_. 

===============

Later that night, Eden was about to leave his lodge, he hears someone knocking his door. Wonder who will be, he went to answer the door…

…and he found Commander Cullen in front of him.

“…um, Good evening?” Eden frowned in suspicious. He grunted.

Silence.

The commander offered, “I… may have order some food for you so… ” Eden raised his eyebrow, making him nervous.

More Silence.

Eden silently amused at Cullen antics, _this is awkward_.

He broke, “so?”

“Will you join me for dinner?”

Even more silence.

Eden smirk, “It’s a date?”

Cullen went surprise, “What? Yes.. No! um… maybe?” then he sigh and continued, “look, Eden… I know I was wrong back there, but then I wasn’t even realize what I am doing, I even went mad… in shame.”

Eden calmly regard him in silent.

“…and I willing to put that aside… by inviting you for a dinner. Flissa willing to make a special food for you. And I know one of your favorite is goat meat. Am I wrong?”

The Herald slowly smiled, he nodded. Cullen smile in relief.

“Well then, um… shall we?” He extended his hand, waiting for Eden to take it. The Herald look at his hand uncertainly, then hesitantly taking his hand.

===========================

“That’s… a lot of meat.”

“It’s especially for you. Different food but same meat. ”

“…and you’re offer me this many…I don’t think I could finish them all.”

Seeing a different type of plate, three plates, making him a little bit nervous. But he can’t turned away from the allure of a wonderful smell of cooked meat, especially his favoured ram meat. He could’ve sworn he saw Sera furiously gobbled her own meat and bowl.

He sighs, “There goes nothing…” Eden choose the nearest plate, and sampled a cooked meat. The meat is surprisingly tender, and with the right spice, mixed with garlic, onion and pepper sauce, he relishes it with joy. Flissa surely is a very good cook. He didn’t even realized he moaned in delight and have some more, until he hear the commander chuckles. _Shit_ , he blushes furiously.

“… You seems have quite an appetite. ”

Eden silently gave him a finger.

The meal is surprisingly delightful, and Cullen enjoys watching him eat a little bit more, then started his meal. The steak truly is delicious, and he really hope every people in Haven would happy to have some real meal for a time.

==================

“I have a blast…and full. Thank you, Cullen.”

“You’re welcome. I am also making because you make a wonderful speech, seeing that crone running is a bonus to us all.”

Eden chuckles in amusement, “Never thought you’re a bad man watching people squirm, Jackass.” Cullen smirk.

“Just once. None made quite the _entrance_ you did.”

“Someone has to be. Watching people clashing tongues is not one of my favourites. Only a headache. ”

“As do we all. Argue isn’t the one of them that could solve our problems.”

Silence filled them, until the Herald broke them.

“Cullen… I don’t know what happen to you after that Circle, and I’ve never wanted to know about them… thinking you’ve never change… still broken…”

“I understand Eden. And I assure you even after that mess, I still wanted to serve… to move on with my life… and I still have a family there, cares for me.”

Eden smiles knowingly, “Your sister?”

“The very one. She never stops.”

“And I’m glad for her, she’s the only one that could slap you over your head.”

Cullen chuckles, “…that she is.”

Eden regard him silently, studied him… to see his _once upon a time_ friend, which he had lost a long time ago. _How he change_ , Eden thought. Given that chance he willing to take, and to know this Cullen a little bit more.

===============

The commander went to the Chantry in the morning after a full night rest, surprisingly. Eden still calling him a _Jackass_ , though that tone was placed with a playful manner, no longer resentment. It’s a progress.

What baffles Cullen last night before they part, Eden insisted him to go to Leliana or Cassandra about his condition, and the Herald said he decided to stay in Haven for a week or less to rest, when Cullen express his worries, Eden just smiled.

_“Goodnight, Jackass.”_

…He had to learn not to be offended by calling him that, it was just as if that name some sort of endearment. He had to admit he himself were always giving other people a hard time, he had to be strict so the other soldiers would hold their sword and shield proper.

He would hope no one will called him that. Just Eden.

Just Eden.

Both woman he sought were happen to be in Josephine office, discussing a plan into preparing the Herald and his attire.

“Ah Cullen… I take it you and Eden finally had make peace together?”

The commander surprise, “…And you know this because…”

Cassandra offered, “You and the Herald having a wonderful dinner at tavern. It’s doesn’t surprise me if anyone’s there talking about it.”

Right. Dinner. At the tavern. In public.

Leliana smirk, “Something we could help you as well, commander?”

He remembers Eden’s request, “The Herald told me to ask you two about his condition. Do you know what it is?”

The Right and The Left Hand look each other, and the Left Hand proceed, “I see Eden given you the chance, now that he began to trust you.”

Then The Right Hand joined her, “but I will warning you, knowing his nature will change your perspective towards him, and his life.”

The Commander of the Inquisition Force began to worry. _His nature?_ “What happen to him? Is he sick?”

“May I offered him this knowledge?”

Both woman turned to look down at the ambassador. They nodded in permission for Josephine to continue.

“Cassandra and Leliana just told me just now, about him. And I assure you he never caught any disease, just part of his condition… a same condition like us who experiencing the same. ”

Cullen began to confuse. The same condition just like three of them?

The ambassador provide him more, “Did you know about woman monthly cycle?”

He blushes, stutter, “W-What… why are you telling me this?”

The woman trio snickered. Leliana approach next, “He could’ve thanked you for filling his craving last night.”

Cassandra dryly humor him, “Two plates and a bowl of stew… and he even manages to finish it like a pregnant woman.” Cullen’s cheeks went red.

Josephine joined their laughter, “Eden also likes dark chocolate, yes? I happen to have one of them with me.”

“Josie… you don’t happen willing to share your secret stash with him? Not even me?”

“Yours are even sweeter than mine, Leliana. Off your hand please.”

The trio went happily discuss about his needs, while Cullen existence is seems to be forgotten. He coughed to gain their attention.

Leliana smiled, “Will you still see him as a friend?”

“Of course I am. Why would I think otherwise?”

Cassandra replied, “And that is good to hear. I’ll tell you this, if someone hears about his cycle, it is no doubt some others might decide this as unnatural. If any of us weren’t there, we would hope for your help as well, Cullen. Be his support, and a trusted friend who accepted him. No matter what he is.”

The commander realized this. Being different as a mage isn’t always easy to come by, being born with an extra part of his body isn’t his choice either. But it seems Eden handle it very well, and the three woman before him support him as well, Cullen couldn’t help but smiled.

“I will. Thank you… all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Summary:  
> The Iron Bull seems to have more, “…this might piss you off when I’m telling you the reason of me joining you.”  
> “It will pissing me off either way if you don’t, which is never.”  
> The Qunari smirk.


	5. Mercenary and Honest Spy… Sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull seems to have more, “…this might piss you off when I’m telling you the reason of me joining you.”
> 
> “It will pissing me off either way if you don’t, which is never.”
> 
> The Qunari smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit warning; I sometimes added up with a bit other story references, thankfully not a game spoiler, just a story plot.
> 
> Back from playing canoe, and swimming at the salty river near my home, my back aches and sore until I cannot even get to sleep. My neck hurts and my shoulder too! I can only continue to write this when my body is not hurting. I’m too passive for my own good. And worse… El Nino.

The Storm Coast is a sparsely-populated stretch of shoreline along the Waking Sea, and don’t forget it is full of Ancient dwarven ruins around the beach.

Eden loves the sea, always finding the horizon in the morning quite beautiful and…

“…Wet.”

He didn’t mind the rain, to be honest. But how the place had not gain quite the flood with all the water pouring from the sky for days, even months, is beyond him. The only problem is he feel a little bit heavy with his ‘wet’ armor and trousers… and very cold. Good thing he wear a coat…except it’s not quite covering his bottom, and that is why his trousers get wet, and clung like a second skin.

“That is why Storm Coast named for a reason.”

Eden begrudgingly agreed with Varric.

The Herald sigh, “come on, we still have to catch up with the Bull’s mercenary though, and then we can go investigate the missing scouts and…”

Just before he finish his sentence, there is a loud roar in the sky and when they’re look up…

“… a dragon.” Varric cursed.

“Let's try not to get eaten, shall we?”

“Experience with a dragon?”

“Just once…wait…twice. One dead and one left alone I guess.”(1)

Eden faced him with disbelief, “A dead dragon I can accept, but left alone?”

“…A witch happen. Don’t ask.”

_Interesting._ The Herald silently contemplated him, reminding himself to ask Varric about them in the future.

“Alright then. Let’s go find those mercenaries.”

And ‘those mercenaries’ not far from their camp actually… and already started a fight with a group of unknown soldiers, and it is definitely not a group of rebel mages. Among the fight he found the leader of the Bull Chargers.

… He kid you not, this qunari is huge… and strangely cheery… for a qunari.

The first qunari he ever met in his adventures is Sten, and the second he hired for his investigation of blood mages happen in Kirkwall. He even likes the Maraas better than Sten, _no offense Sten_ , his accent is intrigue, he is also kind to help others, even him.

Then he offered drinks in the aftermath of a battle, Eden raised his eyebrows in question.

The leader chuckles, “You might like it. This is Golden Scythe 4:90 Black. You spill it, you’ll kill all the grass.”

“I’ll pass. I’m a lightweight.”

“Really? You’re loss then.” Then he calmly introduce himself and his lieutenant Eden have met at Haven, professionally explain about his group capability, and arrangement of their payment, of course. Then later Eden learn from a group that attacking earlier is from Tevinter, from what purpose they’re coming here he didn’t know.

“And you’re not just getting my boys, you’re getting me.”

Eden tilted his head, seems confused. “Oh?”

“You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is… demons, dragons? The bigger the better.”

_He sounds like he is enjoying a good fight_ , Eden mused.

The Iron Bull seems to have more, “…this also might piss you off when I’m telling you the reason of me joining you.”

“It will pissing me off either way if you don’t, which is never.”

The Qunari smirk, “Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

_Oh._ “Several times. Whenever I’ve met the other Tal-Vashoth or not, they’re always mentions that name. A little bit I’ve heard from one mercenary I’ve hired sometimes… like some kind of special enforces.”

“A qunari mercenary, I bet?”

“Also a Tal Vashoth, except that he hates violence. I suppose you’re not mentioned him to them hopefully.”

“Nah, if that Tal-Vashoth didn’t go mad, he’ll live. But I’d go closer to spies, but yeah, that’s them.”

Not all of them are spies, he knows by the time Eden hired the qunari for a simple mission like a bodyguard for his investigations, he remembers Maraas bitterly explain about them, and also the cause of him leaving the Qun.

No. Maraas is too kind to be gone into madness.

“Or… well, us.”

Shit.

“The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

Eden blink. Slowly.

“…Didn’t expect you would be that honest. Totally.”

The giant shrugged, “Part of my charm. Still, whatever I am, I’m on your side. ”

“You still could’ve hidden what you are, you know.”

Iron bull snickered, “from something called The Inquisition? I’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me. Besides, you let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some mind at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

_Clever qunari_ , he thought. “All right, fair enough. Welcome to the Inquisition, The Iron Bull.”

The leader beamed, “Excellent! Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Charges just got hired!”

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up… with axes.”

Eden snorts in amusement. The Iron Bull notices him with a grin.

This will be interesting.

==============================

The Iron Bull take a good look at the supposed to be Herald. The man he talks seems to know quite enough about his people, even have an experience with some others like him, even the Tal-Vashoth. Well, the man said just a few of them.

His features is too beautiful for a man, smooth cheeks, serene eyes, full lips, were not for his slight muscles and his voice, he could be mistaken as a woman. Plus, the rain is also have a side effect.

The qunari couldn’t help but to ogle his wet form, even if he’s not of red heads.

Damn, he looks good from behind.

His lieutenant stares at him with disapproval. Krem seems to have caught him drooling at the sight of Herald’s fine and drenching ass... in tight black leather.

The dwarf names Varric Tethras also notices him, and offer his advice.

“You might want to scrutinize him from far behind… Wonder Boy will have your groin kicked if he caught you looking at him like that. He don’t appreciates perverts.”

The Iron Bull raised his eyebrow, then smirk. The dwarf groaned.

This will be fun.

==================================

It didn’t took long to find a missing soldiers. In an abandoned house no less.

Varric cursed, “Murdered. Shit.”

Eden couldn’t have agreed more. There is a table along the way, stacks with wet journals and map. Good thing the soldier had marked the map though.

“It looks like the bandits are camped further along the beach… wait… they called themselves as The Blades of Hessarian.”

“A cult?”

Eden considered Varric’s guess, but he shook his head, “…I don’t think so. The note says they seems to only following orders.”

Blackwall offered, “They have traditions. These men were just following a code. If the Inquisition can win their loyalty, we could steer them on a better path.”

Eden reread the notes twice. Looks like they can challenge their leader. He had a feeling this group of people didn’t really like their leader. It’s clearly explains from the note.

Also, the leader they met is a fucking bastard. When Eden challenge him alone one to one duel, that man brought his dogs to ambush him.

_You fuck…_ The Herald wasted no time, leaping backwards by using the wall in front him, pass his dogs, abandoned his staff and reaching a bow on his back. He takes a good three shots through the leaders face, right across his eyes, mouth, and his neck.

Good thing the dogs were taken care of by his companion. Also, Iron Bull easily launched them away…to the sky.

To the Iron Bull point of view, Varric’s not lying about the Herald’s capability of not only he can handling some magic, but quite agile as well. He wonders how flexible he is when in bed.

To Eden, he is oblivious to the Iron Bull’s appreciation of his bottom. His companion notices it, but they didn’t say it. Varric on the other hand, he had to inform this to Cullen.

The Blades of Hessarian is now loyal to the Inquisition. Well, the Herald, actually.

===================================

He found a scattered documents while searching for a sign of the warden. He even hopeful if he could find Aedan as well. _No, that’s impossible_ , he thought.

“They’re searching for someone.”

Varric guess, “On ‘Warden Business, ‘maybe? Secret missions or whatever it is they get up to when there’s no Blight.”

Whoever the wardens are seeking, he’s led them away from here.

Eden turned to Blackwall, “Have you heard of the Warden they’re talking about?”

The man shrugged, “...can’t say I have.”

Eden sighs. This search prove fruitless, for now they have to stop.

=================================

He landed in his bed, finally a dry bed, in Haven.

Sure, he likes the rain, soaking wet, and also a cold too. But he is more appreciate of a dry shelter when he needed. A wet camp at the Storm Coast is very uncomfortable and he is tired of casting his fire spell to dry up. He had to makeover a better camp for scouts in the future. Especially on heavy rain like that.

He heard a knock by the door, and find Cullen when he answered.

Eden looks at him questioning, and then he found the commander holding two mugs of warm cocoa. Cullen notices it and smiles.

“For you.” The commander handed the warm drink to him, and Eden hesitantly take it with thanks.

They stayed in front of the Herald’s lodge in awkward silence. Eden then remembers how rude of him and offer Cullen to enter his small house, but the commander regretfully rejects his offer and appreciate it for he is still have a job that needs his intention, Cullen’s also remembers, “Varric said there is a mercenary company who is now helping us…”

Eden looks at him in puzzled expression, and nodded.

“…and the leader is not quite what we heard. He is also warning me of the qunari’s interest towards you… have he promising you to bed him?”

Eden instantly scowled, disapproving, “Do I look like a whore to you, Jackass?”

Cullen went confused, then blushed red, “What? No, no! I didn’t mean to offend you like that. I’m truly sorry, I didn’t mean…”

The Herald sighs, “What did Varric tells you?” he can’t blamed the commander though, he just began to confuse when it’s also comes from Varric. The dwarf notice something he don’t, when concerning The Iron Bull.

Bed him? He didn’t even thought about it…plus that qunari is following the Qun. Even though he is a good guy, but somehow whoever follows the Qun means their fate is sealed… with the only one religion to live by. And that is a sad thing.

Besides, he rather be in commitment than a loveless relationship.

Cullen explains, “Actually Varric notice the qunari looking at your… hind quarters... please let me finish, and said if he doing something out of your control… do immediately call for my help.”

Oh… _Ooh…_ Eden couldn’t help but laugh, so that is what Varric tells him, then the Iron Bull is definitely on his safe side. He is too much use of someone’s appreciating his ass, and that Bullshit is not the only one. Eden is not worried about Bull’s intention, really, and Cullen didn’t know his capable of reading someone’s aura.

Bull’s aura though seems to intrigues him. For a berserk warrior, his aura is quite peaceful, he even feels comfortable talking with Bull too.

The Herald snickered, “I’ll be fine Cullen, you don’t have to worry about it.”

The said person seemed uncertain. Eden couldn’t help but feel warm at his caring way. He smiled.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll make sure to come for you first when something is out of my hands. I promised.” That promised definitely works, seeing the commander slumped in relief.

“…I just don’t want you to get hurt… I’ve still remember how I treated you in the past and…”

When Cullen looks up and to see Eden pleasantly smiled at him. He blushed.

“I appreciate it, commander, and Thank you. Although, I thoroughly thought about taking drastic measures if someone’s taking me in a wrong way.”

“Which is?”

“Roasting his dick, of course.”

The commander couldn’t help but to laugh, “How creative, Mage-Detective. Remind me not cross you next time.”

The Herald grinned.

 

Pic End:

Rogue Armor Glitch. Check my note in the end. part of a reason I added this up in this chapter. End of story. ///

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is some armor glitch or something… I’m kinda quite enjoy seeing his big ass. Even wet… ehem.
> 
> And 2nd, even if without the mod when playing a rogue I get a same glitch too… a sexy ass glitch. 
> 
> (Picture is shown at the end of the chapter.)
> 
> Further Note:  
> (1) Refer to the comic Dragon Age: The Silent Grove  
> (2) About Maraas though, his story is not much, so I added a bit of my own spices.
> 
> Future summary:  
> This is it.  
> “Cassandra…”  
> The Seeker turns to find him with a small note in his hand.  
> “I think we’re finally had our case solved.”


	6. “…Case Closed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> “Cassandra…”
> 
> The Seeker turns to find him with a small note in his hand.
> 
> “I think we’re finally had our case solved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter… this would be a hiatus for a several weeks as I just had been accepted for a new job in a place outside my country… so finding a place with an internet available seems impossible until I’ll found a way to post a next chapter. And also I think I can write the longest chapter I can spare in here. Very sorry.

My Chapter’s “Chicken-Scratch”:

Eden’s Past with Connor

 

Eden was stunned. There was a “yellow spot”… at the Rift. He nearly crash Varric after he stepped on the “yellow spot” as he moved too fast, then move too slow.

After the Rift closed, Eden muttered in disbelief, “The FUCK… was THAT?”

“We don’t know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it.”

 _Alter the time?_ Eden thought, then said, “There are many mages in Redcliffe. Maybe Fiona will know what’s going on.”

And he found is truly… ridiculous. More dumbfounded even.

Even Fiona claimed she met them first time, despite they have in Val Royeaux. As Eden explained to her, she is also went confused.

This is frustrating. Something is really wrong here.

Even worse… the one he wasn’t expected to meet is… a Tevinter.

A _fucking Tevinter_. Eden silently cursed.

His disbelief went on and on, as he hear of what the magister had done, including kicking out uncle Teagan.

 _And the mage rebels were trapped between facing the Templars attacking them and side with him._ Eden then understood Fiona’s dilemma, even though she rather face the Templars, but Eden realized she’s also had to protect the mage children with her, so that choice is limited even for her.

 _…Then he said it, “When their debts are paid.” That fucking sneaky son of a bitch!_ That reminded him on the events of the Alienage in Denerim.

Surprisingly, during a meeting, another mage who is magister’s son, called Felix, disrupt them by collapsing in Eden’s arms. Somehow he couldn’t help by being thankful, he really doesn’t want to side with this snake, alliance or no.

After the magister departed, Eden then look at the small note Felix had managed to shoved into his hands, “Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.” Interesting.

Varric gleefully added, “Ooh, very mysterious.” Eden snorted.

“We’ll be careful, but we need to figure out what’s going on here.”

_And I’m going to find out how the fuck this things happen, or so help me I’m going to wring his neck for trespassing the territory he doesn’t deserve to lay his feet on. Uncle Teagan and Ali are going to be angry with this…Oh shit._

He realized then, with what the magister Alexius had done, the Ferelden forces along with their king will be marching here. He will have to act sooner before that happen though.

“The perfect apprentice turned into Mage-Detective still alive. And now The Herald of Andraste… wow, you’re really bent into collecting heroic names to yourself.”

Eden tried not to winced, he knows that voice, “Linnea.”

“Oh, good. The Herald of Andraste finally acknowledge me.”

“I have reasons not to “acknowledge” you. Your aura is full nothing but malice and envy for others. No wonder the demons attracted to you.”

“You know nothing about me. I barely passed my Harrowing, and I’m just me.”

“…you’re seriously turned to blood magic then?”

Linnea snorted, “The Chantry says whatever they think will scare us. What’s wrong with blood magic? People don’t like the idea of us controlling their thoughts, but they have no problem with us throwing fireballs in their wars. In Tevinter, the mages police themselves. It works.”

 _She’s a moron._ “Elementals and blood are way far different, you know. And Tevinter policies are not what you’re expected. ”

“Right. And I’m the Empress of Orlais.”

Eden viciously smiled, “There’s an image. Hard to imagine you ruffled your own dress with feathers.” He winked then leaved the red faced woman without waiting for her response.

Varric snickered, “you’re too young to be cruel, Wonder Boy. Who destroyed you?”

Eden blinked at him innocently, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

=======================

His meeting with a Tranquil is also renewed his hope, then crushed when he had been told most of them are also being threw away from this village simply to be reminded them of what mages can become.

And also, even worse, he stumbled along into a hut the Tranquil named Clemence pointed to, asking him to go there to investigate. And there it was… an oculara.

A whole lot of ocularas… and skulls. There is a bunch of notes among them too.

When Eden reads them, he finally founded his match.

This is it.

“Cassandra…”

The Seeker turns to find him with a small note in his hand.

“I think we’re finally had our case solved.” He then handed her the evidence, Cassandra turned into shock as she read them all.

“Every ocularum is made from the skull of a Tranquil?”

Solas’s features went dark, “I had wondered what had become of them when the mages rebelled. What a tragic waste.”

The dwarf muttered into disbelief, “I figured they’d fled with the rebel mages. Poor bastards.”

The Herald darkly hissed, “They are, Varric. Until this fucking magister appear out of nowhere.”

Cassandra couldn’t have agreed more, “I should have looked harder. I am sorry, Eden.”

Eden sigh, “Don’t be… it’s too late now I guess. This case is now closed. Now that I’m finally found the culprit is behind this, I need to send a message to the Circle and also arrange the meeting with the Archon…after this is all over.”

“It will be going to be complicated to discuss of his treachery, we have to get more evidence other than this.”

“I know Cassandra. We need to go to the Chantry then. His son had graciously giving us a clue, and we’re going to find it.”

Even more interesting, not only he find out the source of Tevinter’s sudden appearance is by manipulations of Time magic, he gets more information of the new cult named the Venatori and their intentions of meeting him. He even more surprise when the odd Tevinter mage offer him his cooperation…more willingly.

Eden wanted to believe that this is a trick, but then he found out his aura seems to be… genuine.

The odd mage called himself Dorian said, “Whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.”

Eden nodded in agreement. “Then you’re better heading to Haven now, best prepared for a next meeting… I hoped.”

“I am grateful at your trust in me, even though surprising, but thank you. I’ll be there when you’re needed. ” he then turned to the magister’s son.

“…and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

The other sadly muttered, “There are worse things than dying, Dorian.”

The Herald secretly wished what illness Felix had, but he kept that for later date.

After they went out, Solas couldn’t help but wondering, “Do we believe that both Alexius’s son and apprentice are turning on him? It seems someone wants to trap us either way.”

Varric disagree, “Judging by the rifts here, I think Dorian was telling us the truth, weird as that is. Don’t you think so, Wonder Boy?”

“Yes. The logics stands there, and he knew about the time magic and the consequences. I’m also can feel him telling us the truth. ”

The Seeker went on, “You read his aura then?”

“Yes. Without a doubt.” Cassandra nodded, satisfied.

Along the way, he found a person he knew for so long, arguing with the other mage.

“…Connor?”

The person looks at him, seem unsurprised, “You’re heard the story, I guess?”

Eden surprised by his forlorn features, “Um… a little I think. Seriously, the only stories I had about you is when you’re insisted asking me to play fetch with our Rocky.”

Varric smirked, “you called a mabari ‘Rocky’?”

“It was Aedan’s given name, not mine.”

Connor, in the other hand went confused. And then his eyes went wide.

“…Miss Eden?”

The dwarf choked in his spit, and then laugh. Cassandra and Solas silently snickered at Eden’s scowled, blushing face.

The boy went shocked, then furiously blushed, “I-I thought you were a woman! I swear, your voice… um… I am really an idiot then?”

The Herald sigh, “I don’t blaming you all the time, really… I was still a teenager back then and my voice are still too far to reach an adults. And my height in the past didn’t help either.”

Connor sadly smiled, “and it seems your features is the only ones doesn’t change, aren’t you?”

Eden smiled, “It’s been so long. And you’re growing up nicely. Like a man.”

The younger man before him slowly bowed his head in shame.

“…Connor?”

“I can’t believe King Alistair thought Redcliffe was the right place to send the mages. I mean, he grew up here. Did he think they would just forget what I did to them?”

Eden looks at him in disbelief, “What are you saying? Are you holding the responsible of what happen ten years ago?”

“Why not? I am the boy with Redcliffe’s blood on his hands.”

 _No_. “That’s not true, Connor. You were possessed. It wasn’t you who did those thing. The other mage did this. Jowan did this… on Loghain’s orders.”

“Wasn’t it? I let the demon in. Sometimes when I dream, I remember what happened. I see the death and destruction, and it’s me… it’s all me.”

“You were a child back then!”

“It matters not. Child or no, it’s still happen anyway.”

Eden went deflated, shaking his head in sorrow.

Remember the meeting the magister, he asked, “Do you know how the Tevinter magister got here?”

Connor features went dark, “…A day or two… after the Conclave. That magister threw uncle Teagan out into the street! He signed us into servitude! This is my home, Redcliffe, Ferelden. No matter what evils I’ve done, I would never have invited Tevinter here.” Then he look down shamefully, “We are monsters. We need to be controlled. If it wasn’t for me…”

Eden quickly covers his mouth, coldly hissed to his face, “I’ve heard enough.”

The younger man’s eyes went wide.

When Eden silently letting him go, he sadly continued, “Child were like a white sheets, waiting to be painted with colors. Back then, yours are still a bright white, even after possessed, you didn’t know anything. Your father is still loved you, I was there in the Fade… witnessing him… he is very determined to find you…”

Connor shaking his head, “he should’ve told me…”

“He should… Connor?”

The sad mage hesitantly looks up, and met his eyes. Eden smiled.

“Do not degraded yourself in this. Whoever said that to you is a moron, for they didn’t know everything you’ve been through. I know you’re a good man. Aedan knows you’re a good man…even Ali.”

The younger man went trembling. The Herald took his chance and hugged him tightly.

“So please… no more unpleasant thoughts. If you’re a monster, do monsters ever feels a regret of what they’ve done? Do monsters ever have a tears to be shed?”

All his hears is nothing but quiet sobs.

Behind them, Solas contemplated his words with sorrow.

==========================

As Cassandra, Vivienne and The Iron Bull take place to go met his brother at Therinfal Redoubt, Eden took Varric, and Blackwall to the Redcliffe castle, alongside with Dorian, of course, to have a “second meeting” with the magister.

Cullen seems to be objected with this, then he suggested that Eden would rather go to help his brother instead. The former Templar then realized his mistakes when he silenced by Eden’s sickening sweet smile, while his eyes says otherwise.

After his ploy is exposed, the problem had just to begin as Eden and Dorian got sucked into the future.

And the future itself he witnessed is NO FUN…. AT ALL.

Eden disappointed as he look at ghoulish Leliana, she became ruthless after been tortured for so long, Varric and Blackwall though… not so good.

He wondered of what become of his brother… and the rest… _Cullen_.

The magister he found in the future though… became pitiful and dejected. And his son… oh sweet Andraste… his son.

Thank the Maker they finally make it out from that miserable “future”.

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

Just after the funny mage ended his word, Eden gave no time giving a magister a hard punch to the face, breaking a man’s nose.

“You stupid… irresponsible… moronic… imprudent… idiotic… fucking ASSHOLE!!!”

The rest is stunned.

“In the future, you’ve said you do this for the country, for your son… but what have you DONE is EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE.”

The broken magister looks at him in disbelief, denied, “No…”

“Yes you ARE, DUMB-ASS.” He furiously continued further, “THE ELDER ONE promised you nothing but LIES. You’re in the future are nothing but a pathetic ASSHOLE who’s wallowing over his own son that he FAILED… TO SAVE.”

Dorian warned The Herald in disapprove, “Trevelyan…”

“You be quiet, Twirly. Let me talk this time.” The said-mage choked at his name called.

Eden takes his chance to continue, “You said you do this for your country, but I see nothing but floating rocks and ash, and I knew from my heart, you did not just destroying them, you managed to destroy ALL. THEDAS. And you said for your son… but instead…”

He grabbed the magister, and hissed coldly to his face, “You KILL YOUR OWN SON, BY TURNING HIM INTO A GHOUL.”

Magister Alexius stumbled after being released, turned to his son, shaking his head in denial, “Felix…”

“I am here, father.”

“You’ll die…”

The said man smiled at him sadly, “Everyone dies.”

Alexius then knew he is defeated. He then turned to Eden, “You won. There is no point extending this charade.”

Eden seems do not satisfied by the magister’s words, and went on, “You’re also will be put trials in responsible for missing Tranquils. The available Circle of Mages will have to ask for the Archon if he knew about this. ”

The magister shakes his head, “No. Only me and the Venatori. The Archon didn’t know of this.”

The Herald nodded, silently gestured the Inquisitions soldiers take him away.

Dorian added after he recovered from his shock, “That is pretty much a serious cases… I take it?”

Eden regarded him with a tired smile, “Even though they are Tranquils, that doesn’t mean they don’t have families… most of this case requests comes from several civilians who are many husbands, wives, brother or sisters, even parents.”

Dorian look down in shame, “Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t know...”

“It’s all right. I’m sorry too.”

The Lightning mage chuckled, “But… well… I’m glad that’s over with!”

His chuckles died by the sound of footsteps of Ferelden soldiers march in the castle.

“…Or not.”

 _Oh shit. I knew it!_ The Mage Detective froze when the King Alistair and Queen Anora appear to have a little chat with a certain mage. Fiona.

 _Poor Fiona_. Suddenly the thought of punching a magister to the face is not enough.

“Grand Enchanter, we’d like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality.”

Fiona is stunned, “… Your Majesties…”

Anora continued, “When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give the right to drive our people from their homes.”

The Grand Enchanter implored, “King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you, we never intended…”

“In Light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough.”

“You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we’ll be forced to make you leave.”

Eden sighs in remorse, “…Really, Ali?”

The King turned to the Herald in surprised, his harsh demeanours vanished, “The only person ever called me that is an uncouth youth with a voice isn’t matured.”

The Herald smirked, “Fortunately, the “uncouth youth” is finally growing up along with his voice improved. Sorry to disappoint, big brother.”

Alistair smiled, “Eden.”

Eden returned back, “Hey.” then turned to bow to Queen Anora, “Your Majesty.”

Queen Anora smiled, studied his features, “You’re tall now, even though your beauties hasn’t changed.”

Eden smiled, “I take it as a compliment. Thank you.” He then switched into serious face and began to tell them about the situation of Fiona’s predicament and Magister’s manipulation of Time Magic.

When he finished, Eden continued to explain further, “Fiona faces her misfortune while the snake manages to manipulate time himself and also manages to drag a whole lot of renegade Templars to the villages, leaving her choice whether to join him or fighting the Templars. She didn’t have a choice while the civillians are also involves, that magister’s threats is working. Tevinter had becoming even more cunning this days.. no offense, Dorian.”

The said mage shrugged, understood.

He then turned to Alistair, “If you still decided them out, then I can’t blame you.”

The king sighs, “We have no choice either, Eden. Uncle Teagan was coming to the castle angrily demand for a justice. Even Arl Eamon is surprised.”

The Herald turned to the Grand Enchanter, “I will make a choice then… Grand Enchanter Fiona, the Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages.”

The Grand Enchanter warily asked, “…and what terms of this arrangement?”

Dorian offered, “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

Fiona considered this, then surrended, “It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” Eden smiled.

“We are willing to have you as an allies, Fiona. No more traps.” The grand enchanter went surprise.

“That is… a generous offer. But will the rest honor it?”

“We cannot afford to divided again now, wont we? While the Breach threatens us all of Thedas…” he continued, “We can’t fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support.”

King Alistair and Queen Anora nodded in their approval. As the Grand Enchanter silently think about this, then agreed, “We accept. It would be madness not to.”

=================================

At Haven, Eden went surprised when he saw Cassandra and Vivienne came back. Without his brother.

“That was quick. Where’s Max?”

Cassandra offered, “You do not have to be worried, The Iron Bull and his group were helping him, so we came here faster bringing good news.”

“Good news?”

“Yes. Your brother is right. There is no rift to be worried, and also we have manages to save several Templars there.”

“Oh, good. And the bad news?”

The Seeker went oddly calm, darkly reported, “Lord Seeker Lucius is not there, instead we have facing an impostor, an Envy demon.”

 _Oh shit_ , he panicked, “…then… my brother?”

Vivienne smiled, “you don’t have to worry, my dear. Your brother is capable of taking care of himself, especially with the Bull’s Chargers.”

The Herald sheepishly returned her smile, relieved, “Right…yes. Thank you Vivienne.”

And not long after that, their discussion about the alliance with the mages turned into a hot debate as Eden groan in frustration.

The commander interrupt, “It is not a matter for a debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!”

Josephine dissatisfied with his comment, she protested, “If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst.”

Cullen turned to the Herald, angrily accused, “What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn open!”

Eden frowned, “we need them to close the Breach. It’s not going to work if we make enemies of them.”

“I know we need them for the Breach, but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves!”

Eden scold him, “The only thing they ever met with a demon is when they are in desperate and despair, even worse that when they are being forced upon and bullied. You’re might not realized this yet, but there will also be most children’s involved too. Thankfully Ali is there agreeing with me that they will have to remain at Redcliffe Castle, along with a protection with Queen Anora.”

Cullen went anxious, asking, “You didn’t even send some Templars there? They are even becoming more dangerous without the sight of Templars.”

The Herald eyes went dark, coldly reprimand him, “A promise is a promise, Cullen. If it is makes you’re happy, my brother is on his way and he is more than willingly helping this children.”

The former Templar looks down, he then looks at Eden angrily, “You’re still don’t understanding the consequence of what a mage ever done to you, even they are children, they are still an abomination…”

He then abruptly shut his mouth, realizing his mistakes.

The former friend of Hero of Ferelden closed his eyes, acidly hissed, “What **_Baldy_** is doing to you is nothing more but a _fucking Illusion_. I’m disappointed that you’re even succumb to his charade… Don’t ever mention **_that_** to me as if **_I didn’t suffer the same_** … And you let him win by corrupting yourself and your heart with such negatively impossible things happen to **_children_** …”

Then Eden looks at Cullen, and the commander flinched as his voice turned into an arctic blizzard,

 “ **YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING… JACKASS**.”

When he finally had enough, he turned to the Seeker, “I’m done here.” Then he quickly turned to his way out from a Chantry, determined to seek his solitude to clear his head.

Cullen is stunned when he saw Eden angrily walking out, he then turned to the three woman, and he cringed.

Leliana and Josephine glare at him with disappointment. Even Cassandra.

The Seeker broke, “…we cannot afford to second-guess our people here, commander Cullen. The sole point of the Herald’s mission was to gain the mages’ aid, and that was accomplished.”

“The voice of pragmatism speaks! And as much as I thought that I am starting to enjoy the circular arguments here, is he always so keen to antagonize our dear Herald? Because of what… being a mage, or taking care of many children who is happen to be a mage?”

Cullen balefully glared at the mage, “Your accusation is baseless, Tevinter.”

“Aren’t I? Gave him the chance of making a hard choice, and then barking at him for making a mistake and taking a consequences himself? There’s an image, bullied him to cry in tears and then profusely apologize to you for making a wrong choice and then promised he will change it later? Well, he didn’t seem a little bit sorry here, and he himself nearly becoming an abomination just like you’ve expected, yes?”

The Commander growled, “I want nothing of that! I know I’m going to criticize him just because I am really worried for him, and I hope that he would understand about the choice he make… I simply wanted him to see… ”

Leliana cut him off with harsh remarks, “he is also in the same globe Uldred had conjured, Cullen.”

“…What?”

The spymaster looks at him in sympathy, then continued, “Even worse, his place is where the Uldred himself turning the other mages into an abomination, in front of his eyes.”

Cullen went speechless. He didn’t know any of that. The one who is truly know about the events of the Broken Circle in Haven, is him, Leliana and Eden.

He couldn’t help but feel ashamed of his harsh behaviour towards Eden. He truly don’t know if he could ever apologized for his own mistakes… again.

Leliana smiled at him, assured, “Give him time, for now. You’re also need some time to think for yourself, then you’ll apologized to him when the time comes.”

He mournfully nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I’ll never stop at writing a few chapters while away though. I’ll promise to come back as soon as possible. And I don’t do well in dramatic argument, just in case.
> 
> Future summary:  
> "You weren't happy with how my dear brother brought in the mages. Do you have a problem with him as well?"
> 
> The commander blanched in dismay, "Of course not!"
> 
> Maxwell regarded him in suspicious, "I find it hard to believe...."


	7. The Golden Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> "You weren't happy with how my brother brought in the mages. Do you have a problem with him as well?"  
> The commander blanched in dismay, "Of course not!"  
> Maxwell regarded him in suspicious, "I find it hard to believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> I had a chance on typing this chapter even though while not in internet… so there.  
> I got my new job as a cashier and the salary is really good…for me anyway. Also a good thing I can only type a little bit when I got a time. Wifi in the city is good and free but connection is shit...during bad time…almost every day. Still determine to have my own wifi the next time I’m planning for a chance after my first money…which means the next 2 months. From now.

My Chapter’s Game Pics:

Eden and Maxwell

 

\-------------------------------

The Herald slammed his door loudly after the heated argument with Cullen. The villagers and other visitors of Haven quickly giving him a wide berth, afraid he would explode if any chance of them accidentally crush into him.

While he locked himself alone, he couldn’t help but wanted to block any sound he doesn’t wanted to hear right now, his tears couldn’t stop flowing as he couldn’t banish a horrible memory of an angry man with uncaring heart.

His harsh words really stings.

As Eden curled himself in misery, he silently cried for a long time until he fell asleep.

==================================

_Following the Warden Aedan, the bard and the other group manages to get to the highest level of the tower, under the guidance of Wynne._

_In front of them, they found Uldred changing the other mages to a horrible monsters._

_“No matter, if I can’t have Irving’s star pupil with me, at least I have Wynne’s accomplished student.”_

_The woman enchanter gasp in shock, as Uldred pointed to the glowing barrier, which contains a person inside._

_“Eden!” the person inside hear her, and shouted back. But his voice went mute under the influence of the globe around him._

_As Leliana studied him, this man is quite young…too young. He is also trapped just like the other man downstairs._

_As they finally defeated Uldred, the young man wanted to follow Wynne, his mentor as part of his training, with Irving’s permission, and Gregor’s request._

_But Leliana knows that Wynne wanted to protect her student from the broken Templar who cause him hurt. When the bard look at Aedan, and the Warden just shook his head in disappointed albeit sympathy to Cullen._

_That is the last time Eden faces Cullen… until after the Conclave._

==================================

The spymaster knocked the door twice, until she founded the doors unlocked. She met with a sight of a sleeping man curled to his side, his face leaves a stain of a dry tears.

She couldn’t help but feel sympathetic towards him as a young man frowned himself in his sleep, as she leave him quietly but not before she kissed him on his cheek. Other than Aedan, Eden is like a little brother to her even after their adventures during the Fifth Blight.

===================================

The former Templar got a door slammed to his face. Twice.

**First day.**

“Herald…” the first “bang!” sound was quite loud as the first door shut very quickly after Eden looks at him.

**Second day.**

“Eden, I…” the second slam went quicker, along with the sound of muffled hissed “fuck off!” which he won’t missed after that. It’s a miracle he don’t broke the door.

The Commander of the Inquisition Forces fall in silent despair.

In the evening of the second day his hope begin renew as the Herald’s brother Maxwell Trevelyan is arrived, along the other Templars, including Knight-Templar Delrin Barris. But before he go to greet the other Trevelyan and Templars, he heard the gate open not far from him and found Eden running towards his brother.

His renewed hope went short-lived when his brother…his twin brother giving him a warning glare after a brief conversation.

Cullen’s hair were a bit shiny, but Maxwell Trevelyan are more golden and shinier, almost making him a perfect statue with golden embedded from Orlais.

He looks like a golden version of Eden.

After a small introductions, and a brief meeting between Templars and Mages, with a little bit difficulty for their cooperation, the twins went relief when Fiona and Ser Barris shake their hand in agreement to help for closing a Breach.

When his twins went to confront Cullen while Eden went with two factions, his question goes straight to the point facing towards to former Templar.

It’s seems Eden’s brother already knew his history with Eden.

"You weren't happy with how my brother brought in the mages. Do you have a problem with him as well?"

The commander blanched in dismay, "Of course not!"

Maxwell regarded him in suspicious, "I find it hard to believe."

Cullen sag in defeat, “I have no intention of endangering your alliance, but I must ensure the safety of those here. That concern extends to the mages…and the Templars. They are putting themselves at risk for the Inquisition, as is he. Any precautions taken… are meant to aid him, and you, nothing more. I hope you both will accept them as much.”

The golden warrior silently regarded him for a long while, making him nervous. Then he continued to ask him quietly, “do you often have nightmares?”

Cullen silently relented, “Yes. Every night.”

“Even though we faces horrors and demons every single day, there is always a forgiveness in our heart. Eden also faces his nightmares every day, but thanks to the elven clan who helped him, he recovers miraculously. ”

The former Templar closed his eyes in bitterness, “….Will it ever be a forgiveness in my heart?”

Maxwell smiles, “How do you managed to stand here, Commander?”

He slowly raised his head, and met with Maxwell’s soft features while he continued, “You have to forgive yourself, and it will be alright. So, Cheer up, tough guy!” while cheerfully smacking his back,  “Your maiden maybe a bit difficult, he can be softened if you’re serenade a little bit. He loves music.”

The golden Templar winks suggestively at the baffled commander, and then when Cullen realized the ‘maiden’ Maxwell referred to, he whitened.

“ _I’m not that dumb, Asshole_.” Maxwell quietly whispered to his ear, and then gleefully left Cullen to his own device.

Great…now his twin brother calling him that. Colourful.

=========================================

Eden raised his eyebrow when he found his twin cheerfully walking towards his lodge.

“…What were you talking with the Jackass over there?”

“Nothing you want to know, don’t you worry.”

The brunet frowned in suspicious, but shaking his head then head towards Solas’s hut for further guidance.

“…you are certain you experienced time travel? Could it been an illusion. A trick of the Fade?”

Eden looks at him in bafflement.

“I’ve been to the Fade before. I’d know it.”

“Point taken.”

“Is there something wrong with time travel?”

“No. It is an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed.”

Eden bowed down, and shaking his head, “It is amazing…I just hope I can help.”

Solas’s features softened, “you are always eager to help everyone here, Herald. It calms my heart.”

It is indeed. When he sees Eden’s face lit up and smiles, the elf couldn’t find other words to describe how well familiar with his… old friend.

His very… old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 May; my rooms got another argument make my mood go down for writing. I have to write apologize message for my roomate’s behaviour (unfortunately)… I gotta find a good time to write my next chap…as soon as possible… and post it as soon as possible.   
> 18 Jun; Holy shit, I’m still don’t know when I am able to write! It’s a bad thing to do on hiatus, still on blocking my mind, I… I don’t know how to get my own ideas…  
> I have to post this first… fast.  
> ...and I realized it is too short for my liking. wonderful T_T.
> 
> Future summary:  
> “You look tense, Boss. Want my hand to make you happy?”  
> …wait, what?  
> The huge Qunari flinch at Eden’s blank face, realized his mistakes.  
> He stuttered sheepishly, “That… came out… wrong wasn’t it?”


	8. Rekindle Your Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look tense, Boss. Want my hand to make you happy?”  
> …wait, what?  
> The huge Qunari flinch at Eden’s blank face, realized his mistakes.  
> He stuttered sheepishly, “That… came out… wrong wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally Im back with writing thankfully I have time to steal while Im working as a cashier....have a notebook ... a decent book to write while have no customers to deal with. Lets just say this chap is unedited and I have no time to correcting it unfortunately. As I said...Im not a good writer. Also...Im writing this chap with my phone...ugh.

The trip to the abandoned waste of the mine isn't fun either, as he trips into the sand covered hole after he tested by jumping over the planks three times over. Others expressed their concern while Sera snickered over Eden's sudden downfall accident.

 _I think I broke my ankle,_ he mused.

"You live, Boss?" The Herald grimaced.

"I can hear your mirth within that words, you know." He deadpanned. The Iron Bull gave him a full grin.

Eden sighed, knowing it hopeless, "Just help me out here... oh."

"Finding anything interesting, WB? (1)"

"Yes, old man...and since when did my name call suddenly became an initial just now?"

"Since you' re calling me that."

Eden smirked, "Point taken."

The chest he found underneath wasn’t that useful to him, but he planned to put into a good use later. By the way, that huge sword looks really awesome. (2)

Right now, he need some health poultice to treat his broken ankle anyway. Good thing this accident occur just after he arrive at the scene near the campsite (it’s not that far) they could use a little rest tonight to continue searching a clue tomorrow morning, about the purpose of the shards he found in entire Hinterlands.

As he groans in pain while he rubbing his aching feet, waiting for his treatment he requested, a huge shadow suddenly loom above him bringing his full attention.

“You look tense, Boss. Want my hand to make you happy?”

…wait, what?

The huge Qunari flinch at Eden’s blank face, realized his mistakes. He stuttered,

“That… came out… wrong wasn’t it?”

The Herald couldn’t help it, he chortled, and laughing.

“Are you really funny that way, eh Bullshit?”

Bull hopelessly shrugged, “Also part of my charm, or so they say… so… I brought you a poultice.”

Eden saw the item he requested in surprise, though it was Solas might bring it to him. The Herald looks at him in questioning. The Qunari sheepishly explained, “I thought I might want to help, besides I’m good at massage… especially treating someone’s feet.”

“You do? You don’t look like a healer…”

Bull smirked, “Wanna bet?”

“No thank you.”

Bull laughed at Eden’s sudden deadpanned response, he added, “so… you need me or Solas instead? That elf is still on his patrol for a clear path in morning.”

After a long consideration, Eden sigh, “Alright. Come on Bull. If you can help treating my helpless ankle, healed up faster, you have my gratitude.”

“Don’t worry, Boss. I’m good at ‘handling’ your helpless ankle.”

“Quit with the ‘hand pun’, Bullshit. It’s getting creepy.”

Bull grinned at Eden’s cheerful spat, he began working at his injury.

“Ow…” _That hurts._

He chuckled, “that will be painful at first, but it will be over soon.”

The mage grunted, “Yeah… soon.”

“Patience, Herald. It just a sprained ankle.”

“Yeah… a sprained ankle is not fun….” He hissed.

“Are you whining?”

“Just continued doing it, Bullshit.”

Bull chuckled and shaking his head at Eden’s grim face as he is quietly tending his injured feet. A comfortable moment of silence is quite nice… to Eden, as he quietly watching the Qunari ministrations. He had to admit, that man is good.

And to the Iron Bull however, is a bonus as he hears Eden’s quiet moans as he working on The Herald injured ankle.

It was quite delightful.

“That’s enough, Bull. Thank you. I think I can heal my wound now.”

The Iron Bull hesitantly let go, and watching in enthralled as Eden muttered his healing spell, healing his ankle nicely. The chiming sound of a healing spell is truly beautiful, just like what Dalish says to him, even though she’s heatedly denied she’s a mage.

“it’s quite beautiful, is it?”

He quickly glanced at Eden, realized that the Herald is smiling at him, causing him to blush. The mage chuckled,” I didn’t know any Qunari were this sweet, other than the kind one I’ve met. Thanks… for helping me out, plus, treating my wound.”

The Iron Bull held his breath. There… was his beautiful smile.

“No problem, Boss. Anytime.”

*************************************

**_Next morning…._ **

“…. Why, is HE, here?”

His twin brother, Maxwell shrugged, “Rutherford says he needed here, so I brought him.”

Eden didn’t seem to be amused.

“And you?”

“Go back in Haven, now that I know you’re alright now.”

“Good. Take him back.”

“Nope.”

 _You fuck._ “Why?”

“Commander’s orders.”

Cullen instantly flinched at Eden’s quick and menacing glare, saying nothing, fearing his response would be no good.

…. There was a long stretching silence between them. Even Varric didn’t dare to break them. Finally, he angrily relented.

“Fine.”

The mage suddenly pointing his finger at Cullen, while he didn’t care seeing the former Templar flinched for a second time.

“You. Talk. With me. In private.”

Maxwell glance at Cullen in apologies, and he takes off back to where he came from.

“Oi! Don’t you need a rest?!”

The Golden Templar waves his hand, still continuing his path.

“That overwork shithead…”

“I admire your brother eventually. He handles the veterans quite good, especially when they’re working together with the mages.”

“Yes he is. Come.”

The Former Templar didn’t need to be ask twice as The Mage-Detective turned around to the secluded places, which is where the statue might be. As they are nearing the statue, Eden asked, albeit reluctantly.

“How are they doing just now?”

“The mages?” Eden sighed. Typical. Shook his head.

“Both of them, actually.”

“… They’re doing great with your brother. The Templars and The Mages cooperate very well…well, there is a little fight over small things… but still well.”

Eden nodded, “That is… good to hear.”

“Is that all?”

“No.”

Another long stretching silence… but a sound of a wind across the sand.

Finally, Eden broke, “I’m sorry.”

The Former Templar went surprise.

“What?”

The Herald continued, “You were right. Mages should’ve been contained. Maybe Templars can watch over them, but please doing quietly…. So the mages would think they were free to do by themselves.”

“Eden.”

He stops, even though he is not looking at Cullen.

The Former Templar softly asking.

“Is that alright for me to do just that?”

Already knowing his answers, he saw at Eden slowly shook his head. The Commander slowly approach him, and carefully turned the Mage around to face him, despite being aware of a tense body of his once long time ago friend.

“Eden… look at me.”

The said mage shaking his head.

“Eden…”

He whispered, “You’re scaring me… Cullen.”

“I know… and I am sorry. Will you please look at me?”

His heart went crumbled as he looks upon Eden’s features. Tears falling down to his cheeks, as if he looking at the wounded child from beating.

He couldn’t take it anymore, as he quickly put Eden’s into a sudden embrace, surprising The Herald.

“I am the one who should be apologize…”

Eden becoming confused. “…. Cullen?”

“I didn’t know that you’re also trapped, like mine. I should’ve looked harder.”

The said mage went shock, “What… you know? Who tell you?”

“Leliana.”

“… Oh.” _That would answer everything_.

As the Commander hesitantly letting the mage go, he asked, “Will you forgive me?”

“I…”

“Please… I didn’t wish for our relationship broken like that… and I’m still like you to be my friend, Eden.”

**_“I um… like you to be my friend, Trevelyan.”_ **

Suddenly thinking of a past life, Eden chuckled,

“You are already a friend, Jackass.”

Cullen laughed.

Good to know that their friendship is now rekindle, as they’re laughing together as they’re playfully berating over their silly jokes.

As Varric watched them from afar, he smiled knowing their relationship is finally mended.

***************************************

“I forgive you… for now.”

Cullen sigh, “Really, Eden?”

He scowled, “you’re being a jackass. Besides, if you’re doing it again I’m not sure whether I’m going to deal with you again…”

“I promised you, I won’t be doing that again Eden. Trust me.”

Cullen suddenly went uncomfortable when he given a long look from Eden, finally relieved after he reluctantly agreed… after he muttered ‘you don’t just go promising like that you know…’

“Alright… I trust you.”

“Really?”

Eden sighed in annoyance.

“Yes. _Jackass_. Really.”

Cullen smiled, “Thank you Eden. I… this is… your trust, means so much to me.”

Eden blushed, saying nothing in return.

“Have you two lovebirds finally done?”

“Oh, Fuck you, Old man.”

“Watch it, WB. This Old man are now betting who getting fucked instead… Ow!”

Other companions laughed at Varrics’s predicament, as his trousers lit on fire, obviously being attacked by a fire spell as Eden saying “whoops.”. That’s included Sera who went guffawed and yelling, “Dwarfy on FIRE!!!”

********************************

Back in Haven, after a long mission at the abandoned mine, even though it still hasn’t finished as they have to find more shards in the future, as Eden had presumed.

He found Maxwell in his lodge, raise his eyebrow in question as his twin brother suddenly went to him… with a very cheerful face.

“So, Ed… I trust you and him finally reconciled?”

The mage didn’t seem to be impressed, “I take it that was your plan, Goldilocks?”

He shrugged, “Well, it works, don’t you think so?”

Eden sighed, “Yes it is. Why you ask?”

“Great!”

The Herald went startled as his brother suddenly departed. The Mage-Detective went confuse of what is he doing after receiving his answer… he wondered.

Oh well, knowing that he would not getting his answer right now, he letting it go.

For now…

*****

As the Former Templar would know that Eden’s twin would come to find him, Cullen went to the cottage where the Grey Warden Blackwall lend him. At least for now, … he could find some peace.

“Rutherford, my friend!”

 _Shit…_ He instantly cursed at Maxwell’s sudden cheerful greeting, knowing what the Golden Templar wanted. On a contrary, he wished for a little bit more solitude himself would get without Maxwell’s meddling… just for today.

The Grey Warden give him an apologetic look as he helplessly shrugged in defeated… outside.

“So… I take it my plan worked?”

He relented, “I…. Yes. He finally forgives me for my stupidity, and we are now reconciled.”

Maxwell smiled, “that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?”

Cullen snorted, “Truthfully… it quite hard getting him to talk to me. Eden is quite an hardass, but don’t get me wrong, he is quite admirable in his own way… I know now. I am not surprise even the Templars and the Mages taking liking on him.”

The Golden Templar agreed, “It is, that is why the title ‘Mage-Detective’ coming from not only Mages and Templars, but from other grand clerics at Ostwick as well. Even our parents approved. That is why I’m proud of my little brother.”

“It is a big title.”

“Yes it is.”

Cullen could see at Maxwell’s proud features, just like him, no matter what trouble he faced, he is still has his support from his family as well, especially his brother.

_You have a lot of people look for you. I’m glad._

“You really love your brother. Is that why you want us to mend our relationship that much?”

Maxwell went surprise, “You don’t like him?”

He blushed. “… That’s not what I meant.”

After a long brief pause, Maxwell finally speak, “I know you are his friend a long time ago, Eden never stops talking about you all day…. Until the whole shit thing called the Blight went wrong. You were damaged, he was damaged, and after the whole Blight is now gone, he went home and doesn’t talk a single word about you.”

The Former Templar’s heart lurched in guilty.

As Maxwell looks at him, sadly smiled, he approached Cullen with grace, “and here we are… working together to stop the Breach… and I asking you something… just a favor.”

The Commander suddenly tense at Maxwell’s low voice.

**_“Hurt his heart, I will fucking shoving my spear up to your ass.”_ **

_Oh Maker…_ “That’s not asking…”

“Oh yeah… It’s not a threat though. It’s a promise. So!”

As Cullen startled at his sudden shout, he quickly registered at his pleased face, dreading for his next plan. “Want to come to the tavern? We’re going to celebrate your success, of course. My treat.”

“… Thank You, but I’ve somewhat busy right now…”

“Nonsense! Meet me at the tavern after dawn. See you!”

The poor commander didn’t even have a chance to protest as the cheerful Trevelyan quickly exits the cottage.

======================

1) Wonder Boy

2) Greatsword name verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I admit that the twins are a completely opposite. The way of Maxwell attitude... he is very cheerful and carefree person, and with a sunshine attitude...albeit a little bit too much.  
> Also, as Varric call Eden as Wonder Boy. He will call Max as Charming Boy.  
> Future Summary;  
> Maxwell desperately shouted,   
> “Eden!”  
> “Trevelyan!”  
> Disappointed at other’s decision, he immediately went for Eden, hoping his brother made it alive.


	9. Interlude; Plans and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An info for future chaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chap 9, I have to wait to finish download the GOTY version of the game, and played into a chapter I’m supposed to write, so it’s quite a long while I have time to play and write. So sorry…

During in my work, I could steal my time doing my fiction...if I can remember every plot I get...

Also my save game is also disappearing in my computer, (I’m not a type save it in cloud because of internet went shit.) so I have to repeat it again.

I played once and finished, but played again because I want to write about my character.

And also I have some short-term memories that I’m not remember any scene quite well… so sorry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I will also added my chicken scratch.
> 
> Update 12 aug; right now im on phone. If someone consider I would post a picture of my writing on a paper... which is a bit lazy but faster or as usual on typing but slower post cause now I am too busy to type on laptop... (my workplace doesnt allow laptop and gadgets.) But I have time to write on a paper... like that pic at top. Please comments if someone wanted a next chapter on a paper or with usual typing method. Right now chap 9 on the way but I hadnt type yet because of busy work. Sorry guys and thank you for reading!


	10. Fate is Smiled upon You... NOT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maxwell!”
> 
> “Trevelyan!!”
> 
> Disappointed at others decision, he immediately went for his twin, hoping his little brother are all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> My picture MAY CONTAIN SPOILER. Because I will mix them between my scratch and game pictures. If you’re a gamer who doesn’t finish the mission “In Your Heart Shall Burn”, or a non-gamer who only reads. So read at your discretion. I’m not taking responsibility anyway. Bah…  
> There will be a changes on previous future summary. Instead on his twin calling Eden, his name will be called by others instead.  
> As for the next future summary, I have to fill this first before I thinking some ideas.  
> PS: My scratch isn't upload yet though, bare with my game pic please... Also, this chapter you will know more about my character's background, he is not a normal mage as you would've thought. I'm being imaginative.

"You did it."

The Breach is finally closed.

The villagers at Haven are all celebrate the closing of the Breach, making a song of the Herald who did finally close the Breach in the sky.

That is what Eden would expect. As he looks upon the villagers and pilgrims at the Haven as he is mulled to himself. He should've join them; he feels the air so intense like there is something big awaits him. As Cassandra had confirmed it was finally permenantly close, with Solas help, including mentioning that his heroism will be spread to the world. Eden protested, that is because he is not alone. He had help, from the alliances. Not only from her, but others as well.

In his wondering, he frowned as his body cries for him to run away, or rally to defend and prepare the village, which gives him shudder when the wind is changing course.

Something's not right.

"Forces approaching! To arms!"

Surprised at Cullen's sudden shouts, Eden and Cassandra turned towards him across the panicked villagers who is approaching the gate. Eden went baffled foe whats happening, as his thoughts went crying that his guts is right, just right before Varric exclaimed, 

"I knew it was too easy!"

Eden grimaced. He is right, damnit.

 

****

As he and his entire group goes to the main gate, as Cassandra is nearing the Commander.

"Cullen?"

The Commander replied," One watch guard report ing. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?"

"None." Josephine went surprised, “None?"

Eden approaching towards the gate, hearing the loud smashing through the door, nearly knocking them open, before the familiar voice is heard along with a new one, in desperate tone.

"We can't come in unless you open! "

"If someone could open this I'd appreciate it!"

"Please!!"

_Dorian! And who is the new voice?_

The Tevinter mage before that making a request from him to investigate further about a "time rift" at the Redcliffe Castle, mentioning the remaining trace of "time magic" left there.

The Herald signaling the soldier to open the gates, and found them outside.

"There you are! I just came to tell you what happened with the remaining mages at Redcliffe.  They are saved, thankfully, thanks to our dear king and queen for their quick thinking. As long as I've manage to get here, I met this boy on my way here..."

The mysterious young man wearing a hat went on as Dorian turned to him, "I'm Cole, I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

Eden frowned. He turned to Tevinter.

"What's going on, Dorian?"

Dorian replied, "The boy suddenly came to me on my way here. He said the Templars came to hunt you."

The Commander went confused, "Templars? But we have them all here. Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly? "

Before Eden could reply, Maxwell interrupted, “That's not the 'normal' Templars we've known. That is the Red Templars.

The Herald went confused, “Red Templars? "

"Yes."

Cole went on, "The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him. He knows you. You took his mages. And you took his Templars."

Eden grimace. _Why I am not surprised?_

"There."

Cole pointed the way where the Elder One make his appearance, along with a woman he didn't know, but the man looks familiar.  And also the Elder One is...

Corypheus. _But he is dead! In front of himself._

The Commander seems looks surprised, “I know that man... is he look familiar to you, Eden?"

"Yes. Samson."

The man who was once addicted, begging lyrium on streets, then stationed back as a Templar after he helped Barrett and the Templars, by finding a group of rebellion back at Kirkwall.

Why is he suddenly turned into serving Corypheus, he really doesn’t want to know.

" That woman... who is she?"

Dorian replied to the curious Golden Templar, "That woman is Calpernia, she is the one who command the Venatori, in service to something called the Elder One."

"So both of them serving that one."

"How is that fucker came back alive, I wouldn't know."

Eden's angry remark surprise the others, except for Varric and Cole says, "You know him for a long time ago."

Eden confirmed, by replying to Cole in grim determination, "Yes. I know him. Hawke knows him. Varric knows him."

The said-dwarf grimaced in agreement.

"He looks angry. To both of you."

Eden and Maxwell turned to look at Cole, then to each other.

They slowly beginning to smirk.

"Brother dear, you took his Templars."

"And you took his Mages."

"And... he's angry."

"Ironic, don't you think?"

"Ironic my ass. Those people we took doesn't want to follow him, they went with us. End of story."

The Golden Templar chuckled. Eden's stubborness is legendary. The people who he determines to save, he will save them.

Ugh. So do Corypheus. _Fucker don't know how to stay dead._

Suddenly he heard hundreds of footsteps coming towards them.

"They were already marching in Haven!"

The Herald wasting no time, turned to the Former Templar.

"Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!"

Cullen quickly reply," Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!"

Then Cullen turned to Maxwell, “with me, lead the soldiers. "

The Golden Templar nodded, and shouts," Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!"

It's Cullen's turn, "Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy!"

Eden couldn't help but feeling prouder of Cullen who lead them with his brother, with strong and determine voice;

"Inquisitions! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

As the army is getting ready for a next wave, the boy named Cole approach him, suddenly said, "You're her..."

The Mage-Detective went confuse of Cole's sudden remark.

"I'm sorry?"

"Beautiful, sweet, shining, bright, longing voices softest as silk... like a Maidens Song... yet powerful..."

 _...Oh_."You can say that for later, kid. For now, you and Dorian best get to the Chantry, helping people as you could, as we go handle that big fucker over there. Hurry!"

Dorian nodded and take Cole towards the Chantry, along with the villagers in tow.

**********************

The second trebuchet had been set, waiting for the launch.

"Fire!!!"

The Iron Bull take his moment to pull the lever with his might, and launch the rocks to the snowy mountain. Eden and Varric take a close look towards the path as the avalanche taking place, buried the Elder Ones army.

When the avalanche finally recedes, the joined soldiers of the Haven cheers, Eden and Varric smiles in relief, seeing the armies finally buried under the snow.

But that moment ends with a loud screech.

Varric turned towards the sound and shock for what he had seen. Eden look up, and in disbelief of what he'd seen before is a dragon, which look like a Archdemon across the sky.

It is fortunate that they're escaped from the trebuchet that being destroyed by a dragon's wrath.

Solas went surprised, "That is not possible!"

Varric screams, "Shit! Who ordered the end of the damn world!?"

"Everyone to the gates. I’ll handle this."

"We are not going to leave you here Trevelyan!"

"Brother! Eden!"

The Mage-Detective stops. As he looks at his twin brother, he had np choice but relented.

When they're nearing the gates, Eden heard Cullen shouts loudly,

"Everyone inside! Move it! Move it!"

As they're manage to get in, the Former Templar growled, "We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against... that beast! At this point, just make them work for it."

"Take it easy, Cullen. You go ahead with Max, while we going to make sure the other villagers if they're still didn't make it."

The Former Templar look relief, "Thank you... Eden."

The Herald nodded, and he turned to Varric.

The dwarf smiled, "Lets get people to safety. "

***********************

All of the villagers were saved and made it back to the Chantry.  Eden and the rest of his group finally able to run towards the place as the massive door opened, reveal the Chancellor, with a haggard face.

"Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!"

The cleric immediately collapsed after a few words, colliding with Dorian and Cole.

Dorian sadly evaluates, "A brave man. He stood against the Templar. "

The Cole continued, "The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy..."

As they sat the cleric down onto the chair, Cullen running towards them in worried features.

"Herald! Our positions is not good. That dragon stole back anytime you might have earned us. There has been no communication. No demands. Only advance after advance."

"There was no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One's takes what it wants. From what I gathered from our dear king, it marched all of this way to take your Herald. It is a good thing I came here a fast as I could, to reach you."

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade. But it looked like that."

The Former Templar, growled, "I don't care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald. "

_I wonder if he knows me?_

"I don't know. But even though he's too loud, He remembers you. He knows you. Along time ago."

Eden frowned, while the others were surprised.

"That monster knows you? How?"

The Mage-Detective sigh," I wouldn't be surprised, either. But I think I remember the trace of magic back when I was there... the remaining memories after the Conclave destroyed. Also, this creature is also one of my confidential cases back in Kirkwall. "

he's going to further studied the remains of magic after he is healthy to go at the site he was suppose to close the Breach. With Cassandra as an escort, and a witness, of course. He recognized the figure but he didn't believe it first, that is because he knows that thing was already dead.

Well... now you know.

Cullen lit up with revelation," You were there? with Hawke? "

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Eden turned to him in annoyance, "Cassandra know this. I thought she brief you about this. "

The Former Templar relented,"Is there anymore of this? "

"I will tell you the details about him when this is over. Other than that I don't remember, but I will try."

The Tevinter chuckled, "As far as I am impressed that is might be a cause that incur this much of his wrath, and such promising start with the landslide, too. If only trebuchets remained an option."

Cullen brightened, "They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us. That is the only thing can slow them down."

Eden frowned, "We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

"This is not survivable _now_. The only choice left is jow spitefully we end this."

"Cullen... I don't think this is a good idea. Many other villagers might not agree with this. "

"Should we submit then? Let him kill us?"

 _Dumbass_. "Dying is typically alast resort, Jackass. Not first."

Cullen shook his head," We're dying now. But we can decide now. Many don't get that choice. "

Unsatisfied, The Herald pointed himself,"In case you're forgot, I am also with Aedan during our finding the Ashes for the Arl of Redcliffe 10 years ago. I know Haven still available with many passages hiding behind in this Chantry. "

Then he turned to Roderick, as the one is also widened his eye in realization as what is Eden is going to say.

"I know that you're already made the summer pilgrimage. The path had been made after Brother Genetivi reveal this place to the world. With your help, the people can escape."

Roderick were surprise even further,"You were... with the Hero of Ferelden? Veteran of the Fifth Blight?"

Giving he had no choice, he finally reveals himself, "I was once an apprentice to a late enchanter named Wynne. That time before I am entitled to a Mage-Detective, I was once called the Maiden Song, a mage who acted as an amplifier for defense magic, which mean I sing a song that creates a powerful magic barrier for other's protection. "

"Your voice..."

Eden frowned. "My..."

**_Beautiful, sweet, shining, bright, longing voices softest as silk... like a Maiden's Song..._ **

The Herald suddenly remembers Cole's words, as hw turned to the young man in surprise.

The boy smiled.

 _Well... That changes thing_.

Eden turned back to Roderick, replied in agreement, "Yes, it because I am matured, I don't sing anymore. Even though my voice is changing, it still held the same power. I can still sing for a defense barrier until today, but I only sing them in rare occasions, especially when needed. "

the cleric suddenly exclaimed as he is seeming to remember something important,

"The guardian of the Sacred Ashes... he told me about you."

Great... now suddenly I am popular.

Roderick bow his head in shame, "Forgive me for my past cruelty. I should've known. If I had send you to Val Royeoux... it is fortunate that Cassandra had stop me... Forgive me."

He slowly sat up to face the Herald, his face shown a real pain and regret.

"She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me... so I could... tell you."

Eden raised his eyebrow."What are you on about, Roderick? "

"It is a whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start...it was overgrown."

The Mage-Detective waited for the cleric to finish, " Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only who remembers.... and you too... I don't know, Herald."

" If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident, _you_ could be more..."

After hearing this, he considered the option. He wanted to agree with this, but he remembered something.

" I can bury an army, stop them from following, but that thing is flying."

Cole replied, " It won't stray from the Elder One. He is here for you. He knows you and only you.

The Tevinter agreed, " He's right. You have been his target since he knows you. And also because you took the mages, and the Templars. So long you're here, the rest maybe beneath his notice. "

" Leaving you no escape. "

Cullen seems to not like this idea, after he realize of the consequences Eden had to take, but they have no choice either.

But Maxwell have another thought, "Perhaps we will surprise it, find a way..."

"Max." Eden turned to his twin in surprised.

Maxwell's eyes brightened with determination, "Let me come with you."

Eden closes his eyes, and opened, shaking his head," No. You go with Cullen; in case I'll fall."

Both Templars yells in disagreement, but stops when Eden raised his hand.

"I know what I am doing, and we have enough people to back me up."

He turns to other companion with him, smiling, "Don't we all?"

Varric grumbled, "If there's one thing I know, it's how to get an asshole's attention. "

Solas silently considered, then sigh, “I understand the strategy, but I usually avoid drawing this much attention.”

They all nodded in agreement, as the Seeker smiled, "Right now, our main priority is to get the Elder One's attention, in order to get our people to safety."

Eden smiled back, then turns to both men.

Maxwell agreed begrudgingly, "I hope you will find a way, promise me you will."

"I promise. Goldilocks."

The Golden Templar chuckle at Eden's mock-call, yet his eyes watered in his regret for letting his brother go.

The Former Templar were silent, then he relented, gathering soldiers he needed.

"Inquisitions! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!"

The cleric wheeze before he is taken away," Herald... if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this... I pray for you."

Eden say nothing but nodded in return.

Cullen came back to inform, "They'll load the trebuchet. Keep the Elder One attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance - if you are to have a chance..."

He faced Eden with his voice of promising, sending him shiver.

"...Let that thing hear you."

Eden nodded, "Yes he will Cullen. He will."

Cullen smiled sadly, then slowly leaves him to lead the soldiers behind him.

Eden watched them leave in sadness, feeling alone.

Varric approached, " Let's go, Wonder Boy. We have a thing to distract."

After the door of the Chantry is shut, there is no turning back.

****************************

**_Years ago before the Breach…_ **

**_“Mind if I tag along? I am also curious as well, other than my investigation went scrabbling as well, this is the first. The missing carta I’ve search were also here, so I have no choice but have to know what happen to them as you do, Barrett.”_ **

**_And he turned to the short dwarf, “And I know you know something, Varric.”_ **

**_The said-dwarf blankly turned his head away._ **

**_“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ **

**_Eden smirked, “I may not know your story, dwarf, but I have a suspicion that you know them. I have tons of cases of many dwarfs smuggling not only lyrium, but other weird thing as well. And please don’t mention your girlfriend, I’d already know ‘her trigger’ and your face are getting creepy…”_ **

**_Isabella chortled. She laughs at Varric’s dirty look._ **

**_“Yeah, yeah… laugh it out.”_ **

**_The pirate didn’t seem to stop, “I’m sorry Varric… it’s just… your face…”_ **

**_Varric groaned._ **

**_The mage warden then interrupts, “I thought you’re already finished the job. How many jobs did they pile you in?”_ **

**_The adolescent Mage-Detective replied, shrugged, “Not much. Just about five to ten cases, give or take.”_ **

**_“In one day?”_ **

**_“…Not really.”_ **

**_Anders grumbled, “They should’ve give you a day off or something…”_ **

**_Eden smiled at his kindness, “Already have it. My brother set me of for a month holiday, so this is the last cases I’m on. After that, I’m free.”_ **

**_Hawke went surprise, “You have a brother?”_ **

**_Even Varric went surprise, “You got a brother?”_ **

**_“Yup, and he’s fond of your Ser Pounce-A Lot.”_ **

**_The mage warden went surprise, and relieved, “Oh that’s good, how is my tabby anyway?”_ **

**_“Healthy. And kicking. He is now celebrating his 15 th birthday…”_ **

**_“While you lot busy with friendly reunion talking here, can we move on? We’ve wasting enough time here.”_ **

**_The newly Mage-Detective looks at young Templar blankly, deadpanned, “Hello to you too, Rudy…”_ **

**_He grunted, “The names Carver, not Rudy.”_ **

**_“Yeah well, Rudy suits you.”_ **

***************************************

He remembered that day…

He remembered that day he met Barrett Hawke and his companion for the second time.

The second time he investigated about the missing carta until he and the other group met something monstrous.

That monstrosity called Corypheus.

Ander’s sudden madness, Hawke’s blood hunted, and Varric’s missing contact.

He remembers it very well…

As he finally setting up the rock in the last trebuchet, he suddenly hear a massive dragon heading his way.

"Everyone! Move! Now!"

The others manage to get away from the blasted remain of the last trebuchet, except foe Eden who didn't make it.

Through the fire, as Corypheus appears in front of him, when Eden is beginning to run away, he is blocked by a dragon in his path to escape.

"Enough."

Corypheus power nearly sent him flying,  he could feel his body shivers under creature's intense gaze.

"So you are in my path. Again."

The Mage-Detective disagreed, " I think you're wrong here, fucker. You are in everyone's path. To live in peace. Why don't you stay dead?"

The creature laughed darkly, " Me? Dead? Unlikely. My body will die but my soul is eternal. The body of the Grey is a perfect host to continue my existence."

" What? The Grey? Don't tell me..."

He could still feel his skin crawl when the creature scrutinize him in interest.

"You are the one of the songstress I knew in the past. If only you would join the Grey, I could easily have you as mine."

...Ew.

"Your time of existence are already end. Why are you doing this?"

Corypheus smirks, "You beg for truth you cannot have, it is beyond what you are. What I was."

As frightened as he was, Eden stays in his ground as Corypheus slowly approach him.

"Know me... know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will of Corypheus. "

As the huge creature towers above him, he purrs, "You will kneel... **_Songstress._** "

Eden met his eyes in defiance, "Three words, Fucker. **Go. Fuck. Yourself.** "

The huge creature before him slowly backing away, as if he expecting his answers himself.

"You will resist, you will always resist. "

Then he taking out a strange orb, floating before hos clawed hand,"It is unfortunate. I had hoped for the Anchor and the one who wield it. Now, I will begin the process of removing it."

Eden felt his pain on his hand in surprise, to seen his hand immediately glowed and shaking furiously in response of Corypheus outstretched hand.

"It is your fault **_Herald_**. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose. It is no surprising of how you survived, but what marks you as **_touched_** , what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens. "

As Corypheus closes his hand, Eden silently screamed in shock as his left hand went numb as the _Anchor_ in his hand brightened even further. He fell down to the ground,  groaned in pain.

"And you used the _Anchor_ to undo my work... The gall."

Eden raised his head angrily as he shouted, " **Your Work** **?!** By killing people? Releasing demons? What is your purpose on doing this? And this? What is this thing meant to do?! "

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, **_witch_**... the certainty that I would always come for it."

Corypheus quickly reached and grab his glowing hand, raised Eden upwards with no effort.

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confuse… no more.”

Corypheus then closes his distance, facing Eden face to face, he could smell’s the creature’s breath.

“I have gathered the Will to return under no name but my own, to champion Withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was Empty.”

After that, the creature swiftly throws Eden towards the sides of trebuchet, sending him reeling.

Corypheus continued, “The _Anchor_ is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

Eden groaned but manageable, he growled angrily, as soon as he rise up, “Too bad then, Fucker. If it stays in my hand, it stays. That’s mean it doesn’t want you anymore!”

“So be it, I will begin again, find another way to give the world the nation – and God – it requires. **_Your Song_**.”

Eden wanted to retort back, but suddenly he saw a light of fire flying up the sky pass over the tree line.

_Fire arrow…. They made it._

“But I will not suffer even by embodiment of a past Songstress as a rival. You will come.”

He is still rambling about it and Eden did not even impressed. Embodiment? Songstress? He sings creates magic, yes. He didn’t even know that type of magic was even ancient, which is comes from his own blood, his very natural talent.

_A wheel at my side would do. Time to think, before I’m screwed…_

********************************************

Eden’s other companion has finally reach towards Cullen and Maxwell with the other associates. Seeing as the herald are not with them, Cullen demand, “Where is Eden? Where is he?”

Varric didn’t say anything, as the other two look at each other. Cassandra broke, “We’ve lost him when the dragon’s attacking us.”

The Golden Templar growled, “What?! And you three didn’t go back to save him??”

As the other three hold back in shame. The boy Cole approach him, and interrupt, “I can feel your worries, Goldilocks. Please don’t. at least all of you get out save, it all right. I promise, I will make it out alive. I can escape this _fucking retard_ , I know this creature’s arrogance.”

Maxwell became angry, “Of course I’m worried, you moron!” he then turned to others, “I’m going back.”

“You can’t.”

Maxwell turned around finding Leliana and Josephine coming towards them.

“We knew this would happen. Eden is already told us about this.”

“What?”

Cassandra went on, “At the war table, before we will start, Eden make a request for you.”

The Nightingale continued, “If our Herald didn’t make it, he requests that his brother will be taking his place in Inquisition.”

The Golden Templar went perplexed, “What do you mean?”

“To our decision, if he is gone, we will take you as our Leader. An Inquisitor.”

The Golden Templar went shock, disbelief of what they are saying, “so you say Eden’s demise are no longer important? That’s it?”

“Eden’s sacrifice will be recorded in our memorial as do the other unfortunate souls in Haven. He will not be forgotten; his heroic deed will be spread over Thedas.”

Cullen exasperated, “You can’t be serious…”

Maxwell Trevelyan went silent, seethe at others would blindly follow his brothers request just like that, save for Cullen, like they thoroughly believe that Eden are no longer alive.

He makes a decision. A permanent one.

“I don’t want a hero. I want my brother!” *

The Golden Templar angrily turned around and went away from them, heading back towards Haven, what’s left of them.

“Maxwell!”

“Trevelyan!!”

Disappointed at others decision, he immediately went for his twin, hoping his little brother are all right.

*******************************************

True to his words, Eden finally set them up as the avalanche went down. He quickly manage to kick the crank of the lever, and running to safety.

That is before he pulls that stunt, he shouts.

“Is that all you have to say Fucker?! Too bad then, starting right now you’ll have to deal with a fucking embodiment, A Songstress, and pretender, namely me! And I’m not going with you, dead or no, you _**Fucking Retard!**_ ”

…. Well, he didn’t prepare ever falling down into a damage planks over the hole into a small cavern, after the blast of incoming snow.

**888***********************************888**

_“Eden… Brother!!!”_

Everything went blur, his head spinning, from the fall, he muttered ‘a moment please…head hurt’ before he realized he is not alone.

Eden slurred, “…Max?”

The Golden Templar went relief, “Oh Thank the Maker you’re alive, I was scared that you’re not waking up! I have to take you here from the debris, hopefully nothing is breaking, except your ribs…”

Eden groaned, as if he is being hit by a druffalo. As he is sitting up, he winced. He could feel that his ribs were indeed broken.

" You are lucky you have me, moron. If you alone, you can't defended yourself with your state like that."

"Max ... I thought I told you to stay with the others..."

"Too late for that. And what the heck you make a request like that? I'm replacing you? Fuck you Eden!"

"...Sorry..."

Maxwell shook his head, slowly taking his younger twin to his shoulder to continue their path.

"Come on then. Lets get you out here. How your ribs felt anyway? "

"...Like ribs."

The Golden Templar sighed, contemplating on his brother sour mood. As they are slowly tredge away to the opening of the cavern below the mountain towards the open snow field.

When they are finally reach the camp, Maxwell trusted Eden to Cullen for a emergency treatment, follow him while unable to look at another. Eden looks at his twins as he is sleepily mutters," Don’t be like that. Make amends."

Cassandra and Leliana came and apologize, promised that Eden will never be left alone again.

Maxwell said to them, explaining, "I understand, even though he meant for us to leave him in order for us to live, he is actually frightened when he is alone. I can feel his bond, especially when he is dying. I don’t want that, because we are the same. We are always together in a time like this."

Leliana smiled. Such bond as a twin, if one is falling, other will follow. And that bond will never broke.

888*************************************888

As Eden wakes up, he didn’t surprise to find them arguing each other.

“What would you have me tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!”

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!”

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!”

“Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we’re hobbled-”

“That can’t come from nowhere!”

“She didn’t say it could-”

“Enough! This is getting us nowhere.”

Eden sigh. A few arguments. A few advises. Then a long stretching silence.

Then, a song.

Eden doesn’t know how to react. A song for him? Or for everyone? He didn’t believe it so.

But it’s a song nonetheless. A nice song.

**_“It’s all one world, Herald. All that changes, is our place in it.”_ **

After Mother Giselle leave him and go tend to the others, Solas came behind him.

“A word?”

Eden nodded, and follow.

After finding a quite spot, they were silence for a while, before Eden broke,

“I hate it.”

Solas turned to him.

“The Song. I hate it.”

The elf went silent, consider his remark.

“You didn’t like how people confide in you?”

“Not the people. Just the song. I knew what that means…”

The Herald then turned to Solas, “It’s like a seal towards my destiny, my life. When the seal is done, there is no turning back.”

“… and you knew, your life will change.”

Eden groaned, he covers his face in shame, “Ugh… I’m horrible. Am I?”

Solas chuckles, “No. Just an honest man. I knew right now you’re just tired. Take it slowly, and you will accept it with ease.”

Eden pulled his hand away and give him a tired smile.

“Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Shoot away.”

“You were once… a Songstress?”

**_You are the one of the songstress I knew in the past._ **

Eden grimaced, “No. I don’t like to be called myself that. I’m an amplifier mage, and have a power to sing like a bard, but I loudly sing a song that creates a protection barrier for others. It’s like a supporter mage. I can sing for healing wounds, too.”

Solas lets him continue to explain, "it's like a repels magic against any attacks, arrow, explosion, anything... kind of like... an impenetrable glass orb surrounding us."

"And you?"

"Oh. Including me too. Also protected,  until I am finished. "

"Interesting." Eden went confused.

"What's interesting? "

Solas assumes, "Does it means you are the only one who wield this magic?"

The Mage-Detective frowned at what that means, "I think so...but I don't do sing anymore, and I've already getting used on doing normal magics and sleuths. "

"Maybe that's because that time you're alone?"

After he hears Solas says that, he wonders on himself.

 _Am I?_ Then he suddenly remembered.

That time he protected Aedan and his friends with song.

He also defended Hawke and others with the same power. Even though after he is now a Mage-Detective.

Him alone? He doesn’t have someone to protect. Only him.

“…Oh.”

Solas chuckles, “Yes. Oh.”

He groaned. He never realizes that his popularity is legendary. Because of his voice, everyone thinks of him as a woman. Hence a Maiden Song.

…And that was a long… time ago since he does that. Was he?

“Do you know that magic was once known in ancient time?”

Eden turned to Solas in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes. It was once belonging to the priestess of Mythal, some of them that have song magic called themselves Songstress.”

“A magic creates a musical voices and several notes of rhythm magic, becomes an enchanted and powerful song. Some of them as a Healer, some of them as a Protection, and some of them are also Aggression.”

Eden gulped, “I knew that two, the last one is… pretty much frightens me so after I use that one accidentally I’d stops.”

“Truly?”

“Yes. During... wait. It was after the Fifth Blight… when Aedan became the Warden Commander.”

Wait…no. That was after he became the Warden Commander. It was during that mission when Eden helped him to find a missing caravan traders. Then darkspawn… happened.

_Not to mention an intelligent one._

He continued, “It was an accident. Thankfully _that song*_ I’ve suddenly used had no effect on hurting people, only on the darkspawn.”

He remembers attacking on darkspawn while his friends kidnapped in caves.

“What were you summon?”

Eden beginning to wonder on Solas’s knowledge about his power.

“Some elements. And some pure warrior spirit that willing to come out to fight.”

Solas considered his answers, then replied, “A pure fighting spirits? It’s seems they are the only targeting a corrupted soul.”

Eden nodded.

Solas smiled, “You are blessed with an ancient magic by Mythal, da’len. You are very fortunate human with a pure heart and soul.”

The Herald scoffs, “A pure heart? Like one who say the **_fuck_** word.”

The elven apostate laugh, “A few dirty words, doesn’t affect any. As long as you’re being selfless, your magic is pure as any.”

Eden stared at Solas blankly, “Oh… um, good.”

“In my memories… I’ve met someone like you, she sings an earnest song, calms the children, heals the wounded, protects the innocents.”

“Really?”

Solas nodded, “Among others, she is a unique one. It’s like she belongs from another planes of existence.”

“… And you’ve miss her.”

The apostate closes his eyes, “Yes. She was my friend… until she is killed.”

“… I’m sorry.”

The elf turned to him, smiling sadly, “Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

They went silent for a while, until Eden remembered something.

“Corypheus is also know about a Songstress.”

Solas tensed.

Eden went further, “It’s weird… A Songstress was belonging to an ancient time, much to the priestess of Mythal… does it mean in ancient Tevinter thousand years ago… is there someone practicing the same magic?”

**_“Vultures… all of them.”_ **

The Herald went surprised when he hears Solas angry remark,in his elven words, he went silent.

The elf calms, broke a long minutes of silence, changing his topic, “A wise woman, worth heading. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause… or fracture it.”

Eden turned to him, his eyes questioning. _The hell?_

_ _

Solas explaining further, “The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you… it is elven.”

Eden frowned, “So that’s means…?”

“Yes. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived… nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb’s origin.”

The Herald considered, “so… what’s the orb is called?”

The elf replied, “They were foci, used to channel ancient magic’s. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic.”

Eden’s eyes widened, “Then Corypheus might think it’s a Tevinter-made.”

Solas nodded, “Yes. His empire’s magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance, I cannot allow it.”

The Herald went silent, then he grimly speaks, “I can see how elves be an easy target. Seriously, this whole mess is thoroughly confusing.”

“History would agree. But there are steps we can take such a distraction.”

 _This should be good_ , Eden thought.

********************************************************

**“By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has change it, change you.”**

**“Scout to the north… be their guide.”**

**“There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow…”**

_Easy for you to say…_

Even though it was worth it, he feels like he had walking for so long. But as long as Solas guide him path, he could lead other people follow him to the place Solas will claimed as ‘safe haven’.

_Safe Haven. Ugh._

“Hey, Boss, here’s your hot cocoa.”

“Oh… How kind of you. Thanks Bull.”

“No problem Boss. Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

As Eden takes a sip, ignoring that the Iron Bull is still beside him, looking at him like he is worth of studying…until he speaks.

“So, uh… Boss?”

Hearing Bull’s calling him, Eden glanced, “Hmm?”

“Wanted a massage? Krem seems to notice you’re always turned your head right and left and rubbing your neck…”

Eden groaned, “Ugh… please? I’ve been ringing my neck checking upside-down places I don’t familiar with. But as Solas insisted, I have too.. for the people, we have to find a safe place so the people will have their rest.”

The Qunari chuckled, “Sure, Boss.”

He continued on while working on behind Eden’s long neck, “So… how’s the ribs, Boss?”

Eden tensed, then blankly grumbled.

“Like ribs.”

Bull laughed, “Don’t be like that, Boss, everyone here is worried about you, and I can still see your little wincing part even though you hide it pretty well.”

Eden sigh, “I’m fine, Bull. I can handle a little hurt until I definitely found a safe place, then I can finally rest however I wanted.”

“Just one to two days, Boss. It won’t hurt you to relax. Besides, your stiff next affect your mended ribs, you know.”

_I fucking know that, Bullshit._

Eden groaned. Even though he risks his healed body so he can find a safe place faster, but he can’t risk the hard work the mage and healer had done for him. Thus, Cullen often nagging about him not having enough rest.

_Jackass._

The Herald sigh, “All right Bull. Can I have your tent then?”

The Iron Bull looks surprised, “Uh… you have your own tent, Boss.”

“Actually I’m not even made it yet today. Sometimes I share with Varric and Balckwall. By the way, your tent seems bug enough.”

“You’re not sharing with Cullen, boss?”

The Herald glanced at Iron Bull, raised his eyebrow at his amused looks, “Can I? I don’t want to impose him, giving him himself doesn’t have enough rest. I can see him busy that I thought he didn’t even make his own tent.”

“Believe me, Boss. He has one.”

******************************************

“Sir!”

“Report.”

“We found a nearby lake safe and big enough for others. At the side of the mountains.”

“Good. Send a few people who need them and guard them.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Cullen?”

Leliana almost smirks at the sight of Cullen’s surprise, as he is nearly breaking his neck in response to Eden’s calling him.

“Yes, Herald?”

Eden grimaced, “Will you quit with the Herald thing, Jackass? I can almost hear that thing calling me spitefully and I fucking hate it.”

“Oh… sorry.”

“…You don’t have too. Can I ask you a favor though?”

“Shoot away.”

Eden looks surprised, then he seems to hesitate. But not for long as Cullen patiently wait for Eden to start.

“Can I borrow your tent to rest? I… need to, well, Bull seems so insistent on me to take a quick nap, others too, so…”

Cullen went relief, as he thought _finally_ before he stops, “…You didn’t make one?”

“Actually I was fine with only bedrolls and bunch of blankets but… I was so busy planning on finding places so…”

Eden glanced sheepishly at Cullen, almost pleading, “You won’t mind, though?”

Leliana almost wanted to laugh at Cullen’s reddened features, as the Former Templar stuttered.

“What? No! No… I don’t mind. You can have it.”

Eden smiled in relief, “Thank you. Can you show me?”

“Oh, right. This way.”

Cullen’s tent is not far away from the main camp, just beside the tree. Eden graciously giving him thanks as Cullen handed him a bedroll, before he realized.

“Ugh… I needed a bath. Did we find someplace like waterfall or lake or river or something…?”

Cullen remembered on scouts report, “We did actually. If you wanted, we can go there. Do you need help?”

“Actually… yes.”

Eden and Cullen eventually found a waterfall nearby a lake. It’s a good thing they travel on mountains.

The Former Templar went surprise as Eden conjured a huge tub made of rocks.

“How did you do that? I’ve never seen mages conjure anything like this.”

“A few years of creative mind design and a hard work without a help of a blood magic.”

Cullen was speechless, “That’s… incredible.”

Eden beamed, “Good. Is that mean I can help other people build houses or something?”

The Former Templar laugh, “If you want. And if we found a place to stay.”

“Great!”

The Commander couldn’t help but to stare at Eden’s half naked state as he began to remove his legging. The bandage on his chest looks worn out, not so much but he still began to worry about his chest is about to be swollen.

Cullen sigh, “Can I checked your ribs?”

Eden glanced at the Former Templar, sheepishly nodded.

As he began to check on his wound, Cullen couldn’t help but to express his concern.

“Iron Bull was right, you should take more rest.”

Eden flinched, “How… much long?”

“A day or two, I’ll take mage and a healer to patch you back up.”

“…Thank you, Cullen. And I’m sorry.”

Cullen smiled, “You just somehow have to because you’ll have to lead a whole of us for a safer place, I don’t blame you though. Maybe I’ll go asking Solas to look at you.”

“…Okay.”

The bath went smoothly, even though Cullen went reddened at Eden’s naked body as he is also joined the bath and help him cleaning his wound. As soon as Solas came and patching him up, Eden felt relief, and refreshing.

Inside Cullen’s tent, his bedroll was very comfortable, he could almost smell his scent all over it, made him blush.

_…All right then, What the fuck is wrong with me now?_

“Feel comfortable in there?”

“Ah, yes. Thank you Cullen.”

“You don’t have to thank me that much, Eden. All I could do right now is to lend you a place to sleep.”

Eden softly smiled, “I… appreciated it.”

Cullen smiled back, “Just go to sleep, Trev.”

The Herald widened his eyes. It’s been so long since Cullen called him that.

_Since before the Blight._

*********************************************************

His ribs recover in two days and a half, thanks to Solas immediate remedy, while Cullen’s soldiers guide the people with Solas’s help. They went brightened as Eden comes out from the carriage, looking well prepared his next finding, assured others he is now healed fully and good to go.

As he went climbing rocks at the top as Solas pointed to, and what he found surprising him.

It was a stronghold he’d never imagine to be, like a dream-like castle up in the sky, above the mountains, a castle fits for a sky king.

It was truly majestic, even if abandoned in years.

Eden couldn’t help but gawking at the enormous, almost like fortress, he was practically stunned by it.

Strangely, he couldn’t help but being familiar with the stronghold… like he was already knowing that place.

_Weird._

Solas words beside him describe the building filled him with a welcome warmth.

“Skyhold.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the end of this chapter. Mind you, it was miserable as I writing back then correcting this. I’m still checking this chapter and still updating it, and also thinking on what happen in my future summary. I will update the future summary when I got time. Right now, I have to go to work.
> 
> My own added info if you wanna know.  
> • Did I add an Easter Egg on purpose? I don’t know… (DA2)  
> • The Kingdom Hearts 2 theme song is one my favorites called Sanctuary.
> 
> UPDATE: This is the future summary:
> 
> Poor Eden. Leliana mourned.  
> The Song has ended.


	11. Author's Notes

Right now citizen from Malaysia were celebrating National Day. As do I.

And also, the next chapter is now on progress as I'll be delightful will post it as soon as possible and the progress starting right now.

For Malaysian people, **Selamat Hari Kebangsaan and Merdeka!**

 


	12. Long live Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eden. Leliana mourned.
> 
> The Song has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> My chapter and also picture MAY CONTAIN SPOILER. Because I will mix them between my scratch and game pictures. Also some dialogue I'll copy them, because I told you, My writing sucks. So read at your discretion. I’m not taking responsibility anyway. Bah…

The Herald open his eyes. He could hear everyone's morning routine throughout his door.

So much has happened to him, so much has happened to most everyone. With the Skyhold as their final stops and also their new home. Other refuges finally able to seek their place and another to heal themselves and also getting as much rest they can, without even worrying for an enemy to attack them.

He thanks Solas for that. That elf apostate is truly mysterious. Somehow his aura even makes him... familiar... comfortable even, almost like a long lost family.

Eden closes his eyes, and take a few breaths. He needs to rest as much as he could, but now...

He couldn't shake these feelings. There is so much unanswered mystery about him, his powers, his song... He beginning to worry for what became of him, now that Corypheus is also know so much about him.

He needed answers, about him, his magic, his blood.

Everything.

_Fuck this_. He gets up, and slowly approaching for the exit.

As the morning sun finally warm his form, he found Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine in front of him, discussing something. As they finally done, Cassandra beckon him to follow her.

Curious, Eden went to her.

As they went to the stairs, Cassandra began to speak.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.”

The Herald couldn’t help but to agree, after the Haven destroyed, many people seeks refuge and new path as the Skyhold had becomeInquisitions fortress, and sanctuary.

“If word has reached these people, it will soon have reach the Elder One.”

Eden grimaced. He hated that name.

“We have the walls and members to put up the fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Eden glanced at the Seeker, “I know, but that’s not the only Anchor he wants…”

The Seeker raised her eyebrows, “Meaning?”

The Herald closed his eyes, “Me. He seems to know everything about me… including my powers he called The Songstress.”

Cassandra calmly replied, “The Anchor has power, but your own are mysterious even to us, we will have our answers, Eden. As do you.”

Eden sigh, but nodded.

Then she smiled, reassuring, “But it’s not why you’re still standing here.”

The Herald began confused, she continued, “You are that creature’s rival now because of what _you_ did. And we know it. All of us.”

Cassandra takes his hand, and Eden has no choice but to follow her to the stairs, and up there found Leliana waiting for them, or for him, with a sword adorned with a dragon carved, in her hands.

“The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who had already been leading it. You.”

Eden went surprise, “What?”

She showed him below, and The Herald look down.

A lot of people gathering below him. He sees everyone, they look like they expecting something, even Cullen and Josephine.

Eden realized what had Cassandra meant, “You… trust this to a mage? I… perhaps I didn’t hear you correctly, a mage at the Head of the Inquisition?”

Cassandra smiled, “Not a mage. You.”

“…I happen to be a mage. Plus, an amplifier mage.” He deadpanned.

The Seeker chuckled, “I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead, that must be yours to decide.”

Eden shaking his head, he thought about this. But as he wonders, he found so many people depend on him, needed his help.

Even before the Conclave accident.

The heavy burdens he has to carry… the destiny he will hold by himself.

All of them rested on this sword in front of his very eyes.

_This is it then_ , Eden thought. After Aedan, then Barrett, and now him.

The former apprentice, the Mage-Detective, The Herald of Andraste… has finally decided.

He slowly takes a sword, and he could feel how heavy it is… As heavy as a burden he will going to bear.

As he looks at this sword he holds, he began to felt confidents, determination set in his eyes.

_I’ll set an example as a mage._

“With fear rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right. I’ll defeat Corypheus standing with them, not over them.”

The Seeker happily replied, “Wherever you lead us.”

As the Herald is now decided, Cassandra shouted towards people below.

“Have our people been told?”

The Ambassador cheerfully replied, “They have. And soon the world.”

She turned to Cullen, “Commander! Will they follow?”

What Eden had not expected with Cullen’s inspiring voice boomed through them.

“Inquisition! Will you follow?!”

The soldiers arise with loud roar.

“Will you fight?!”

Another cheers.

“Will we triumph?!”

Eden smiled. He felt more confidence now.

“Your Leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!”

Eden swiftly lifted the sword. Everyone cheers. And in front of them, there stand The Inquisitor.

Eden smiled in triumph. He now holds the power that will shake the world… of Thedas.

_Just you wait, Fucker. I’ll make you pay._

*******              ****************************            ********************

As they went in, Eden could smell the hundreds years of dust embedded through this building.

“So this is where it begins…” Cullen mused.

The bard continued, “It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.”

Eden snorts, “Just like the old times, eh Sis?”

Leliana smiled.

Josephine began to speaks, “but what do we do? we know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark… and your powers… whatever it is.”

The new Inquisitor sighs, he replied, "He called me a Songstress. I have some kind of magic which I sung them to amplify other's defences. It's the same like a barrier magic, but it stays longer, depends of how long I sing."

The ambassador were awed, she asks again, "Is it really that powerful?"

Eden went uncomfortable as he consider he question, "...I don't know... Maybe?"

Leliana smiled, "He have the most powerful magic barrier, Even more powerful than an experienced mages of all Thedas."

Eden seems unsure of himself, "It's not that powerful, Sis. I merely sing and then... Magic happens."

The Nightingale smirks, "You are very modest little friend. It's unfortunate your voices are finally matured, I would love to hear your song again."

Eden blankly turns away, "......I can still sing, Sis."

She nods in amuse, "That, I have no doubt."

The Inquisitor blushes, then sighs. Now that his powers have become widely known among his friends, he has to gather his idea to make a plan for a new song, or to remember well his old song years ago.

_If that Fucker wanted my song that bad, I will show him how powerful I am... wait, no. Not really._

If he shows his arrogance like that creature, his life is screwed. His powers are meant to protect, not to destroy.

Besides, his arrogance is unbecoming. _I'm going to puke if I remember that words_. Where is Aedan when he needed?

Then he remembers the so-called Archdemon.

The Inquisitor asks, "could be his dragon really an Archdemon? What would that mean?"

The former bard grimly replied, "It would mean the beginning of another Blight."

Josephine went on, "We're seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an Archdemon at all, but something different?"

Her words makes Eden suddenly aware, "You're right. If it's really true, Blight will happen. Darkspawn will also emerge with them but I've seen none coming at his back and call. It is truly strange."

_Maybe because of surviving Architect?_

The Commander mused, "Whatever it is, it's dangerous. Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

Eden sigh, "I hear him said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a God?"

Leliana provided, "He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he is wrong."

"What if he's not wrong? If he finds some other way to enter the Fade..."

Cullen's words sent shiver to his spine. He is right. If Corypheus somehow manage to get him, he'll...

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all. Whether he had me or not."

"Eden" He looks at Cullen, seeing his worrying face and he frowned.

He knew Cullen questions.

"Yes, Cullen. I met him before, with Barrett. And no, I don't know much about him now that he's getting more powerfull and I don't know the source... aside from that I'm see him really dead, and unmoving. Now that he resurrected, I'll need more information and new one about Corypheus. Other than the Grey Wardens..."

**_The body of the Grey is a perfect host to continue my existence._ **

_The Grey._

Eden widened his eyes in realization. The Grey Wardens.

"Leliana, I really, really need a scout or two to find Aedan. I want to know if he is all right."

"Inquisitor?"

"I... couldn't help but thought about the dissapearance of them because of **_that creature_**."

The former bard widened her eyes, and nodded.

Cullen sigh, "Even though someone would saw him on the field, but somehow he manage to hide or blend in... Tell him we'll miss him."

Leliana smiled, "I will added to my message."

"Now that I remember back when we confront the mages at the Redcliffe, we do have one advantage of what Corypheus intends to. In the future I'm falling in to, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

The Ambassador went conflicted, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause, with his army..."

The commander grumbled, "An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us."

Josephine ended, "Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, God or no God."

"I will not let him." Eden growled.

Leliana sigh, "As do we, Eden. Now, I feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who can help with that."

Four of them turned, glanced at Varric who just enter.

He continued, "Everyone acting  all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message... to an old friend."

As Leliana and Eden looks at each other, they realized who is Varric's "old friend."

Eden went on, "So you're finally have him coming to us?"

The dwarf sadly replied, "Unfortunately. We've crossed path with Corypheus before, Eden. He knows about you because you sing to bolster our defenses, and he notice it. He even says to us he wanted to grab you once he is finished, however we won in the end, right?"

Eden reluctantly nodded.

"Well um, I think Barrett will know more about what he's doing. He can help us."

Giving his blood link to Corypheus imprisonment. Definitely.

"...But parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements. Trust me... It's complicated."

Eden smiled gratefully, "I understand, Varric. I'll meet him there."

The dwarf smiled in relief, then went on his way.

Josephine speaks, "Well then, we stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

Cullen smirks, "On your order, Inquisitor."

Eden shots him a baleful look.

Leliana glanced at Eden, "Cassandra is going to kill him, you know."

_Shit_ _._ "I know, Sis. But Cassandra will have to understand."

This will be a long day. Wonderful.

***********************************************

Meeting with Barret will take a week, so he had time to check on his companions, and other people outside.

"This is the Inquisitions? A dusty old ruin filled with battered soldiers?"

Eden scowled. What does he expected? A fairy-tale castle?

"If you shut your mouth and opened your eyes, you'd see that the Inquisition is our one hope."

Thank the Maker for the lady.

As he glance to the people he hears, the lady bows gracefully while the man turn his head away from him. Shamefully.

Good woman. Fuck him up.

Eden smiled as he returns the gesture, and continue to the outside.

Now, where to start?

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

Eden stops. _What?_

He turned to the source of the arguing voices, and found them at the campfire below. Cassandra sees him, and called.

"Inquisitor, I wonder if Cole was perhaps a mage, given him unusual abilities."

Solas continued, "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him. These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon."

All three of them glance at Vivienne. Eden was never heard such despise word she uttered.

_Wow, prickly much?_

Solas disagreed, "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Eden groaned, "How much more complex do I need, I'm not really sure, Solas."

The Ice Queen agreed, "Indeed, my dear. He may call it whatever he likes, but it is still a threat."

"I did not mean that way, **Aunt**."

Vivienne went silent.

Solas hid his amusement, "In fact, his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra sigh, "Speak plainly, Solas. What are we really dealing with?"

The elf apostate answered, "Demons normally enter the world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizzare, monstrous."

"But you claim Cole looks like a young man. Is it possession?"

"No. He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects."

Solas turned to Eden, "Cole is unique. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

Eden nodded, "Allright, Solas. I should hear what Cole has to say. Where is he now?"

The young boy is not very far to find. Cole sat by the campfire as Eden went to him.

"Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape. Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wreck me with every heart beat..."

Eden watch the boy with curiosity.

"Hot white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm..."

Cole look at the man laid there, who then now stop moving.

"...Dead."

Eden went surprise, "You're feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close. With so many of them."

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

Cole considered, "Yes? But here is where I can help."

Help? _Oh_.

He followed Cole when the boy go to the nearest wounded soldier who is in daze, as if his life in moment slipping away.

"Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away, smell of my daughter's hair when I kissed her goodnight.....Gone."

Eden could feel an uncomfortable vibe surrounding him. All of them emanating from this boy, as Cole is working on his.... unusual ability as Cassandra put it.

"Cracked, brown pain, dry scrapping. Thirsty. Here."

The soldier below thanks him with her scratching voice as Cole giving her water.

Cole went further after he's done, "It's all right. She won't remember me."

Curiosity won him over, "So you're friendly spirit? You're using your powers to help people?"

“Yes. I used to think I was a ghost. I didn’t know. I made mistakes… but I made friends, too. Then a Templar prove I wasn’t real. I lost my friends, I lost everything. I learned how to be more like what I am. I made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help.”

_…That’s a lot to swallowed._

Eden put his hand on Cole’s shoulder, aware of slight flinch from him.

“If you’re willing, the Inquisition could use your help.”

“…Yes. Helping. I help the hurt, the helpless, there’s someone…”

**_Cole. I know what you’re doing._ **

“Then help. He wants mercy.”

“I…” **_I can’t mend dying people_** _._

“The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. His body is failing.”

The Inquisitor plead, “You say he won’t die for hours yet, but you can’t know that for certain. He could recover, or the healers could find another way to help him.”

The young spirit went surprised, “How do you know?”

Eden helplessly shrugged, “I don’t. And neither do you. That’s… part of life.”

Cole considered Eden’s answers, then he decided.

“Try… I want to stay.”

The Inquisitor smiled, “Thank you, Cole.”

“But will you calm him? Heal his pain?”

Eden is surprised at Cole’s sudden request.

“Calm him?”

“Your song… one of them can mend people. Heal their pain.”

**_My song can mend wound yes, but not if wound is infected, or people in critical condition_ ** **.**

"...I'm sorry."

Eden turned him in surprise, baffled at Cole as if he can also read his mind...and that was twice. Or is it third? He don't remember.

"Yes? Maybe? You somehow spread it to me, like you've wanted me to know."

The Inquisitor smiled, "No wonder you are a spirit, Cole. If you don't have that ability, you might not know the cause and unable to help."

Cole looks down, nodded, "Yes."

**_Don't worry Cole, it'll be easier for me to talk to you in my mind. Of course, I can talk to you better in silence._ **

"But you're right. Maybe I will sing for now. Best be prepared, though. My song may heal other people, but the others... might not make it, but at least they can find some peace without pain."

Eden then went taking a few of his breath, then stops as he remembered something.

"I... might have to talk to the surgeon first. She need to understand and prepared for what I am doing."

Cole nodded as Eden went to see the woman at the nearest camp. But not very long before he came back by the campfire. The Inquisitor have to explain to the surgeon that he is going to perform his magic and spread his enchanted song throughout Skyhold, so everyone is here will have the same treatment and lift up their spirits. The surgeon seem reluctant, but he assured her that his song may not helped, at least some people here will be getting his magic, not s malevolent but only heal their small wounds... and souls.

As Eden prepared, he raised his hand to the campfire in front of him, and Cole widened his eyes as the fire rose up an instant then calm back, the moment he felt something surreal.

Then the sounds of unknown rhythm echoes throughout Skyhold.

The magic circle appears around The Inquisitor, creating bars of light,* dancing in rhythm with an enchanted song he created, until Eden began to sing.

**"Hahren na melana sahlin,"**

**"Emma ir abelas, souver'inan isala hamin..."**

The surgeon crossess her arm, closing her eyes as she is hearing the beautiful deep voice of The Inquisitor, feeling calm.

**"Vhenan him dor'felas..."**

The soldier by the campfire standing awestruck at his song, then felt something on his bandage hand.

**"In Uthenera na revas"**

His hand was no longer in pain. He notices some magic somehow healing his hand. The soldier looks at him in surprise.

The people of Skyhold slowly gathered around, including the children as they are mermerized his song.

**"Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera,"**

The Templars at the battlements are also glanced down at the direction where the Inquisitor standing.

**"Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin."**

The mages at the entrance of Skyhold watch him, and one of the mage felt her tears coming down.

**"Vir sulahn'nehn, Vir dirthera,"**

Leliana coming out from the door she resides in. She remembers the song he sing. The one she sings to Aedan and Eden and all of her old companion at the campfire 10 years ago. And also at Wynne's death ceremony.

**_In Uthenera_**. The Nightingale closes here eyes in sadness. _If only Eden were there_.

Sadly, it is Wynne's wishes, that he wouldn't bare her burden, as he will handle the future which is far greater than this situation in her place. And Wynne had long prepare to face her destiny... and her end.

**"Vir samahl la numin, Vir lath sa'vunin."**

_Poor Eden_. Leliana mourned.

The Song has ended.

When Eden finally stops, he suddenly felt sluggish as he falls to his kness. Other people behind him calling him in panic concern as Cole knelt before him.

"You're all right?"

Eden looks at him tiredly, smiling.

"I'm fine Cole. Thank you. Just... it's been so long since I sing this song."

He felt nostalgic when he sings this song.

The soldier with his healed hand, now free of bandages come to him, with a grateful gesture.

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

The Inquisitor smiled in relief, as Cole joined him, smiling each other.

********************************************************

_**(Author's note: I'm on stress level - makes me don't wanna write for awhile - 22 Sept)** _

That enchanted song really took a lot of his energy. He felt exhausted that Cole have to took him to his quarters,  his bedroom.

Eden grimaced, as he is standing within the lushness of his room.

"...They have certainly spared no expense."

Unbeknownst to him, his words send the boy a small smile.

"Well, at least I have my own coins to spend... I can do anything now, given me a time I need to spread my influence."

**_Influence. Bah._ **

Cole replied his thoughts, "It's certainly is..."

As Eden tiredly laid on his bed, Cole remembered something to say.

"Roderick was sorry before he died."

Eden sighs, "Sorry for what?"

Cole began answering Roderick's thoughts, just as Eden expected, the young spirit explaining the details was not on his favourite list however...

"Blood everywhere, monsters, madness, dying, we're all dying. The Herald stands against it, and heads turn. Desperate and simple. Pure."

_Not truly expected that one._

"Voices in the Chantry. Years since I'd sung the song and felt it flowing through me, but this is real. This is real."

_It is fucking real, you fucking FuckFace._

"So long since I'd felt it, falling, flying. Faith. And I fought him. Maker forgive me, I hope I did enough. I hope he forgive me."

Eden groaned, then he muttered something like he'd already forgiven him before that events, adding some colorful choices of words.

Cole smiled, "I'm sure Roderick will find peace."

Eden snorts, "Good for him."

"There is one more. You're Wynne's apprentice."

Eden turned to Cole in surprise, then nodded, "That is a long time ago... You know her?"

The boy looks down, sadly murmured, "She's also my friend... until she died, protecting her friends."

_Oh Grandmother_... she certainly is.

Eden went quite, sadly remembered his only teacher and 'grandmother' he have, who takes him as her apprentice, in the past.

He remembers the most reason she do that was to redeem herself, as to she did fail once she takes an elf as her student.

Thankfully Aneirin didn't have a grudge towards her. He already forgives her a long time ago. Plus they both became fast friends, always changing messages through their own birds, helping each other.

_Well that reminds me_. Eden had to get his enchanted bird to tell Aneirin everything, after so much happening, from the events of the Conclave, until now.

"She missed your song."

The Inquisitor turned to Cole, "...What did she say before she..?"

Cole continued, telling Wynne's last thoughts, "Oh... I wish Eden was here, so I could hear his beautiful song one last time. Dear sweet child, how I missed him..."

_I wish I was there too._

"...Thank you, Cole."

"...You're hurting. Relief, but still hurting... Why?"

Eden smiled at Cole, reassuring. "Only hurts with regret for not being there, helping her. Helping mages. Don't worry Cole. I'm fine."

"...so, I'm doing all right?"

"Yes."

"...If not for my brother stopping me, I could've save her, and she would live... but her messages really reassuring me that she will be fine, but is it true it's hers? What if it's not hers? But her writing, I cannot be wrong, her writing is real..."

Eden flinched.

"You're hurting more... I'm sorry."

"It's all right...I'm all right."

"Don't worry Cole. He will hurt less if you let him rest for a moment."

Both of them turned to see Solas coming towards them.

Eden went relief, then smiled to Cole, "You've done nothing wrong, Cole. I'll come find you for more when I get better. Thank you."

Cole nodded, but before he moved away, Eden spoke.

"By the way, thanks for telling me about Wynne... and also Roderick."

The silent boy glance at Eden, smiled. Then he disappeared.

"You seem to know how to handling spirits as I."

"That I do. But not as much as you do."

Solas smiled, "You continue to surprise me. Even more so."

"Really?"

Solas grinned, and nodded, "There is something we need to talk about, preferably somewhere more interesting than this."

"Where?"

Solas smiled, then place his hand over Eden's eyes.

The Inquisitor's breath began to slow... and falls asleep.

***********************************

When Eden open his eyes, he found the place he will never forget.

**Haven.**

_Really? Not another place?_

"Why here?"

Solas replied, "Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you."

Eden frowned, "Haven't we talked about that already?"

They arrived at the dungeon, where Eden were once held in captives here, his own very first beginning of life.

His first **'marked hand'**.

Solas began to speak, "I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor."

_That must've been quick._

"How long can it take to look at a mark on my hand?"

"A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique Breach in the Veil? Longer than you might think."

_Didn't expected that one._

"I ran every test I could imagine, searching the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

* ** _Yikes_**."Of course she did. Cassandra's like that with everyone."

Solas laughed, "Yes."*

He continued after they exited the Chantry, "You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?"

That's what I want to know... everyday.

He never believes in miracle...um, not really. If this 'miracle' he expected to be just in convenient...or caught in the middle of someone's doing or brawl that he receives this consequences he had faces.

In the middle of fight... with Corypheus. Well, that sounds about right. It must be.

"I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wish to help, I had no faith in Cassandra... or she in me. I was ready to flee."

_I am not surprise_. "Where to? The Breach threatened the whole world."

Solas grinned, "Someplace far away where I might research away to repair the Breach, before it's affect's reached me."

Eden raised his eyebrows.

The elf snickered, "I never said it was a good plan."

As they reached to the Breach, Eden looks at it, and frowned.

_Didn't I just close the Breach? Or was it?_

Solas reached the Breach with his hand, "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..."

**The first time he met Eden, before he grabs his hand immediately and hold them out to the open rifts.**

"...It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

_You're already told me that twice._

"You had sealed it with a gesture... and right then, I felt the whole world change."

Eden was speechless.

"Wow... That was impressive to see me awake?"

"You had walked in the Fade. I have explored the Fade more than anyone alive, but even I can only visit in dreams."

The Inquisitor felt uncomfortable by Solas's intense gaze. Even though he knew Solas admire the action he'd take, accident or not, he doesn't feel any proud of what he was doing, especially the accident that cause the mark on his hand.

The Mark that held unspeakable power he wield.

_If only I'd remember how this mark happened._

Solas continued, "But you... you might have been able to visit me here while awake."

Eden went confuse, "What do you mean?"

"Where did you think we were?"

Now Solas has said it, Eden realized that this Haven isn't real.

They were in the Fade. Dreaming.

"...Oh." _Shit._

Solas chuckles, "Yes, Oh. Now tat you've know where we are, may I take you to another place?"

_What?_

"During our conversation, I realized there is a gap between your dreams and memories. Perhaps a past? Or something we've hadn't expected."

"Such as?"

"This will explain once we there."

That was very vague. The place they're in now is full of fog, but there is a place, like they were full of...

Plain field.

Not really a plain field. It looks like a field full of green grass, but not really a grass...

As he checked his surrounding, he realized that the grass attached straight to the mud, as if it's... has... been planted for a farm.

Rice... that words came straight to his head. _What rice?_ "We are in... a paddy field...or farm of some sort."

How did he know that name he'll never knew.

The elf went surprise, "Paddy field? I've never heard them. Is there are paddy field like existed in your place?"

"No. I... that's... not in my home, we just have only a wheat farm, but not this...rice... it's something come out from my head. I instantly knew this place."

The elf considered his answers, as he mesmerized the surrounding.

"...Interesting."

Eden wanted to retort, but he felt like he'd be running down for miles, exhausted.

"Solas... I feel... tired."

The elf turned to him, sympathized, "This place has taken quite a toll on you. An open field this big will taken more of your energy if we continue to stay here. Rest."

Eden had no choice but to comply, As he's fallen to the elf's shoulder, his sight begin to darken...

Little did he know there is a silhouette of a woman watching behind them.

*************************************************

He tiredly opened his eyes. It take awhile as he laid on his bed and searching for a reason of why he's here, then he remembered.

His conversation with Solas.

"Sleep well?"

Searching fro a familiar voice he heard, he found Solas is sitting beside him, reading.

He yawned, "How long was I out?"

"It's morning. I'd put you to sleep yesterday dawn before nightfall."

"Oh. Allright." Then he takes a long breath, laid there, relaxing as he quietly admitted, "I've never done everything like that before. Do you regularly talk to people in dreams?"

The elf snorts, "No. Consider that one more rule you have effortlessly broken in your rise to power."

Eden make a face, "I don't know about that. When I asked to talk to you, I didn't think we'd be doing it in the Fade."

"Since you went to the trouble of finding me in your sleep, it was worth the effort of doing something interesting."

Eden smirks lazily, "Still, better than the dream where I'm standing stark-naked in front of the war table. To my disbelief, they aren't even noticed... except Cullen. I can see him blushing, he tried not to. I wonder if he dream the same..."

Solas stares at him for a long time, until he see Eden blinked at him in pretense of innocence, he choke in laugh.

"You... are impossible! Yet interesting man I've ever met. I had no idea that the Anchor would allow you to dream such focus, let alone involve someone, it is truly remarkable."

Then he sigh, "But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

Eden sighs happily, "I would love too."

*******************************

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there."

"Yes, ser!"

"Commander. Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well."

Seeing the soldier hadn't moved, Cullen barked, "Now!"

After the soldier salutes him and on his way, he suddenly aware of the heat and smell of hot cocoa besides him, along with the sounds of Eden voice.

"Do you ever stop working?"

The Commander turned his sight towards Eden, finding the Inquisitor crosses his arm in blatant gesture. He replied, "We set up as best as we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon... or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have..."

Seeing Cullen rubbed the back of his neck like that, Eden scowled, "Do you, ever sleep, Jackass?"

Hearing Eden's voice reprimanding him, he sighs, "if Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw... and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway. Guard rotations established. With your brother's help, we should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

_Geh_. "You won't stop calling me that, aren't you, Jackass?"

Cullen smirked, "As long as you calling me ' _that_ ', I wont stop."

Eden returned, "Point taken. How many did we lose at Haven?"

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

Seeing no point of Cullen stops calling him Inquisitor, even though he sounds like he openly admired him. Eden unable to hide his blush, he is not used to that title.

Covering his red face, he joked, "Inquisitor Trevelyan... it sounds odd, don't you think?"

"Not at all."

Eden instantly scowled, "Is that an immediate 'official' response?"

Cullen laughed heartily, "I suppose it is. But it's the truth. We needed a leader, and you have proven yourself. No matter what it is, you and your brother had achieved so much that the other soldiers praises you with their song, and don't forget I've even hear you sing beautifully in the midst of crowd here yesterday. I can feel myself healed, and more calm. So you don't have to worried about me getting on working so hard. I have your brother. Helping me."

Eden raised his eyebrow in amazement, "...That was a long speech you gave me. I'm surprised you didn't take the role of Inquisitor yourself. I'm a bad spoke-person myself."

Cullen slowly smirks, "That says differently when you're disperse the crowd, and Chancellor Roderick."

Eden blushes, "...Don't remind me. I have no choice given that situation."

The Former Templar laugh, seeing him blush was a moment he cherished in his moment. No matter of Eden's bad behavior of colorful choices of words, he is an honest and humbled man he'd met.

Speaking of Chancellor...

"Even though he's a bit of an ass, I'm glad he's finally sees reason... before he died."

"It's true."

They went silent for awhile, even a soldier beside Cullen could feel the awkwardness between them, untill The Inquisitor broke the silence.

"I... I'm glad we both made it. Thank you... Cullen"

The Commander blushed, and smiled.

Seeing him smile like that, Eden blushed even further, "Our escape from Haven... it was close. I am relieved that you, um... that so many made it out."

"As am I."

Another silence. Feeling more awkward, Eden backing out, starting to leave so he could give Cullen some space to think.

Suddenly aware of Eden's departure, Cullen spoke, "You stayed behind."

He stops.

The Commander continued, "You could have... I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word."

Feeling overwhelmed at his old friend's words, he turned around and looking at Cullen, smiling sadly.

"Thank you."

The Former Templar smile back.

Feeling embarrassed, Eden nervously pointed to the drink at Cullen's table, "You should drink some. Wouldn't have going cold, won't you?"

Seeing where the drinks Eden pointed at, Cullen awkwardly replied, "Oh... right. Thank you."

When Cullen started to sip on his drink, Eden suddenly remembered his talk with Solas this morning, feeling curious about his dream.

So he asks Cullen, albeit quite innocently, "Do you even dream of me, standing at the war table in front of you... naked?"

Cullen instantly choked and spewed his drink.

*********************************************

Feeling satisfied, The Inquisitor continued on his path, now on finding Cole.

He didn't even miss that time one soldier snickering at Cullen's action, then stops when his commander giving him his death glare.

_Heh, good times._

"Good times indeed."

Eden yelps in surprised, then laughs at his silliness, "Sweet Maker, Cole. You've startled me! You could've given me a heart attack, you know?"

Cole sheepishly bowed his head, "Sorry. I hear your happiness and calling me, so I came here to see you."

Eden smiled brightly, "Wanna hear?"

He projecting his thoughts of his moments with Cullen.

"Oh... that is certainly very funny. Even soldier's were cheering up, even though quietly. But at least their pain in mended, thanks to your joke."

“Actually it was an honest accident. I just wanted to know his answer for my curiosity.”

"About you're standing naked at the war table?"

Eden turned red when he shushed Cole, "Not so loud!"

"Sorry."

The Inquisitor shaking his head in amusement, "Seriously though. As funny as it is, somehow that time I could get embarrassing just that."

"I'll... remember that."

"Thank you. Now, I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. It's about how your mind works. Can you walk me through the way you help someone?"

Cole consider Eden's requests, then he relented, "I start by listening. I hear hurt. Feel it fretting. Some you can solve by giving something. Food, a blanket. Sleep. Some are intangible. Terrible tangles that catch on a crack. Fixed, festering, and the person makes a pearl of pain. I shake it loose. No pearl, no pain. They can hope, they can heal."

Well, that's seem easy enough.

"There is a man... a soldier. Will you come with me?"

Eden went confused, "Um... Allright?"

Then he realized the huge bag Cole has carried.

"...What's in that bag?"

"Come on. You can wait outside the kitchen."

_Huh?_

Eden had no choice but to follow Cole to the kitchen, then wait outside, beside the stairs. Then, a smell began attacking his nose. Isn't that smell... a burnt chicken? No, not quite...

Eden began to ask Cole as the boy comes out, "You carry a bag... full of turnips?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

Cole let out a small smile, "You'll see."

Not long after that, Eden found a barrel full of daggers.

"...I'll take it you did this?"

Cole nodded, "It's safe here."

"Okay...now I'm curious. Thank you Cole. I think... I'll found out about this sooner or later. After that I'll happily report to you about your oddities throughout the keep. Allright?"

Cole smiled, "You don't have too... but allright."

"Don't be. Besides, this seems fun."

****************************************

It's been too much fun.

Eden truly admitted himself curious, but hearing from all of people he stumble upon, complaining about missing something, there is something good came out from this event, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Someone emptied a whole bag of turnips into a fire! Maker, the smell is everywhere! I was going to use them for dinner and then... huh, I can't recall who took them. "

The next, there is two soldiers, "Stephan finally died. It was a blessing, really. He's been in so much pain since Haven. He was out of his mind at the end, he smiled, said he smelled his mother's turnip stew, and slipped away."

That would explain the huge bag Cole was carried to the kitchen. Sad, but pleased now that he know the reason.

Then at the battlements.

"Strangest thing. When I reached down, my dagger was gone. Just gone. Know where I found it? In a barrel. The thing was filled to the brim with daggers. I've got strangest feeling. I know someone took it right off my belt. But... I can't recall who."

Eden snorts. But then when he goes down to the campfire, he heard a woman speaks.

“The soldier makes me nervous. Sitting around here, tempers get short. There’s even fighting.”

“I saw one soldier reach for his belt, like he was going to draw a dagger on the man he was arguing with. It was lucky he lost his dagger, or there’ve been more than a bloody nose.”

…And that’s explain the barrel.

Somehow Eden feels there is a good thing in keeping Cole here. He is full of riddles, but he is truly meant it that he wants to help.

There is about sliced plums, and the next about the spider webs that help stop the bleeding, and prevent wounds from getting infected.

And then the missing smoked cheese, and three royal’s worth of crushed mints. And next Eden knew, all of this for the cook that always snappy towards scullery maids.

Eden smiled.

Other oddities he stumbled upon were entertaining as well, other are also sad. He will take notice of this and tell all of his finding to Cole.

“Inquisitor, if you have a moment…?”

_Cassandra?_ “…Yes?”

The Seeker eventually over there, likely practicing on dummies furiously… and the way she took them until became all battered one gives Eden only one thing…

_Oh Shit_. She knew. And very angry too.

“It… had better not be who I think it is. I will wring that little bastard’s neck.”

_Ouch_. “…Why? Who do you think it is?”

She growled, “You know who he is! Someone Varric claimed he could not contact. Someone the Inquisitor, indeed all of Thedas, desperately needed.”

Eden winced, “Yes. I know. No need to be that harsh, Cassandra. He surely had his reason to protect his friend.”

“…Protect?”

Hearing her saying one word like that, he again flinched, “You know Hawke. Varric best friend? The only friend he has, also the only family he had…”

Cassandra went silent. She still looks angry, but eventually she seems reluctantly considered his words.

“…I reserve judgement until I know for certain. I’ll have my answers for why he’s doing this. No need to have that rogue screaming ‘persecution’ yet again.”

Then she left. Immediately to the armory.

Phew. That killing aura of hers is really terrifying. Even he doesn’t know what to do how to calm this woman.

“Ser.”

Eden yelped. “Oh, it’s you Krem… Please don’t do that again.”

The man chuckled, “Sorry, Inquisitor. I just have a moment to bring you message. That Bull wanted to meet you here tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” That got him curious.

“Yes ser. Meet us here. The Iron Bull will brief it during practicing.”

“Practicing?”

Krem chuckle at Eden’s one-word reply, “It’s some sort of his habit, and our routine. Keeping us in shape.”

Eden sheepishly returned, “All right. I’ll admit I’m curious about him briefing his report while practicing. No problem, I’ll meet you both here tomorrow. Morning?”

Krem nodded, “And also, thank you for your enchanted song. You sing beautifully yesterday ser. Makes us calm, even our chief.”

Eden smiled, “Thank you, Krem.”

The Tevinter went blushed, but smiled back nonetheless, “Your welcome, Inquisitor.”

Well, that Iron Bull part is done…even though out of nowhere. Where to now?

“Psst.”

_Huh?_ That sound came up there. Eden look up, and found Varric is already up there…

With Barrett.

Eden raised his eyebrow in surprised. That was quick.

As he got up, he’s immediately greets Barrett, shaking his hand, “I thought the Old man said you’ll be here in a week, but not ‘as quickly as possible tomorrow’.”

Barrett returned his, snickering, “I had my advantage.”

The Inquisitor shaking his head in disbelief, “Anyway, it is good to see you again, Barrett Hawke.”

The former Champion smirked, “And I you, Eden Trevelyan. Varric was right. Your voice is matured.”

Eden snorts, “Yeah well… I’m a late bloomer, can’t stay young for that long.”

Barrett stares at him for a long time, smirking while checking him up and down.

The Inquisitor playfully offended, “Fuck you, Hawke.”

Both of them laugh together. It’s been a long time since they’ve met, and sharing stories.

Eden then continued, “So, how long you have been away, Champion of Kirkwall?”

Barrett snorts, “Long enough… though I don’t use that title much anymore.”

Eden nodded, “I understand, so much happening during your absence, until this creature we’ve surely killed, I figured we might have some friendly advice about it.”

Varric agreed, “We did fight him, after all.”

Barrett joked, “Well, you’re already dropped half  a mountain on a bastard. I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.”

Eden returned his joke, “Oh I don’t know. You did save a city from a rampaging Qunari.”

“…I don’t see how that really applies… or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don’t know about?”

Eden smirked, “Many.”

The Former Champion laughed, “You’re not only being friends with any Tal-Vashoth or others, also with others who still follow the Qun.”

The Inquisitor shrugged, “I don’t think I hate the Qun, but I’m sure I don’t like them either. And that’s include the last one now, and stay here eventually, …for a while. He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he’s on our side. He’s a bit too much of an honest Qunari I’ve met though. “

“Good on you. So, then what can I tell you though?”

Eden sigh, back to the topic they were supposed to discussed.

“Other than fought and killed, imprisonment from the Grey Wardens, using your father’s blood, and uses his connection to the darkspawn to influence them…”

Varric joined, “Well, Corypheus do got into their head, messed with their minds, turned them against each other.”

Barrett shaking his head, “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

Eden grimaced, “That’s not good. Corypheus had the Venatori, the Red Templar, and now possibly the Wardens as well?”

“…I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news.”

“No Barrett. This is worse. I fear for Aedan though.”

“Aedan? I met him. With Stroud.”

The Inquisitor look at him in shock.

Barret smiled, “It was fortunate. They both went investigate something unrelated for me.”

Eden frowned, “You mean the Red Lyrium?”

The Former Champion shrugged, “More or less. The last time we’ve spoke, they were worried about the corruption in the warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

The Inquisitor groaned, “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did they disappear with them?”

“No. Aedan told me they’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood. About the Red Lyrium, you know about the Templars at Kirkwall. I’d hope the wardens could tell me more about it… Well, hopefully they will know more.”

“I agree. Fucker had Templars with him at Haven. They looked like they’d been exposed to the lyrium we’d discussed. I’ll take any lead I can get at the moment, Barrett. It’s worth a shot.”

“Good. I’ll do whatever I can to help. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before this time. I’ll make sure of it.”    

Eden shakes his head, “Barrett, we are all taking responsibility here. Me, Varric, you… and all of our friends involved.”

“Corypheus free from his imprisonment by my blood. And we killed him, when the fight was done. He was dead on the ground. You saw it, Eden.”

Eden nodded grimly, “Maybe his tie to the Blight somehow brought him back, or maybe it’s old Tevinter magic, I don’t know. But we are all know he was dead.”

Varric nodded in agreement, so do Barrett.

The Inquisitor sigh, “so.. Barrett. Change topics, where have you been though? After the mages rebelled?”

Barrett winced, “I heard the Chantry might be sending an Exalted March to Kirkwall to put down the Rebellion, thanks to your ‘Sis’ information. I hoped that leaving would saves lives and force the Divine to divide her forces to come after me. As it turned out, I wouldn’t needn’t bothered. All the Circles started rising up, and the Exalted March never came.”

“Sis knows Divine Justinia. The Exalted March never came because there’s still hope. That’s why she convinced all of us to sign up the peace between Mages and Templars. Until that Fucker shows up.”

Barrett then shaking his head, “If only Corypheus had gone, none of this wouldn’t happen.”

The Inquisitor agreed, “Yeah…”

“Still, I was a little surprised, actually. Varric isn’t one for religion in general, but he thinks highly of the Inquisition, mainly You the one who lead it, I’m not surprised. I think the exact phrase was, ‘has a good shot at fixing Blondie’s mess’.”

Eden chuckles at Barrett’s imitation of Varric’s words. That man really knows how to cheering up, even though in dark times.

But then, he doesn’t think he would be bringing up about Ander’s situation right now. Not only Barrett feels betrayed, him too.

Eden knew then, this happens are not only from Ander’s stupidity, but from Justice’s dark influence. If Aedan knew this, how will he react?

“Tell Aedan I’ll be at Crestwood, as soon as possible.”

Barrett smiled, and nodded, “Nice meeting you again, Inquisitor Wonder Boy.”

The trio laughs out loud as Eden vehemently replied, “Fuck you, Hawke!”

 ************

PS on chapter 13;

Cullen also will inviting Eden to his dinner. Again, classy.

But Eden's attire will wear this:

see you in chapter 13, after soo long I made out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll stop here eventually, will continued in the next month… again. Dealing this chapters and a job was a challenge. Time, stress, place to write and type, even one of my supervisor’s aren’t appreciate my fiction. (Yeah, yeah… Life’s not fair to me, but I still manage to find my time and deal with it, so fuck you.)  
> Thank you for your patience waiting for my chaps. And sorry for making you all waiting. Already told you, I’m suck at writing!  
> Well, the future summary just now/ instant idea, just came out, will change or add if had more. - 10 October 2016.
> 
> "...The fuck are you reading, Max?"
> 
> The Golden Templar yelped.


	13. Books and Romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...The fuck are you reading, Max?"
> 
> The Golden Templar yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dateline is at least in a month or more. Also after this chapter, I will also be adding a song which quite similar for My Beloved Inquisitors voice. And I found one. Do guess which I pick for a future chapter that Eden will sing in the event of Crestwood.

========================

Meeting Dagna is a happiest moment in his life. After the events of the Fifth Blight, she was so busy researching something that he nearly curious about. But lately when he heard of one arcanist coming here…

Then he found the said-arcanist behind him, he was floored.

“Edey! I thought I’ve never see you again!”

Eden smiled, “So do I. Never thought an arcanist would be you. How’s thing in Circle?”

“It was awesome! How could I not thank you and Aedan on how you set this thing for me to go there! I owe you both! I owe you all.”

“…that mostly Aedan’s ideas. We never exactly have a dwarf study at Kinloch Hold, even the Great Enchanter Irving went awed by your determination.”

Dagna sheepishly replied, “Shut up! Irving really great teaching me thing about magic and enchantments. Also he shows me something that mostly classified! For me to fix them! And that was awesome too!”

The only dwarf that only knows how to brighten his day. Dagna is very determined to study magic and enchantments, almost all of them instead working on smithy with her father. Of course, her father objected it, leaving Aedan and others clueless to do anything.

Well, besides on sneaking her out from Orzammar.

Great Enchanter Irving on the other hand, was fascinated of Dagna’s willpower on studying magic. During that times, Dagna even interested in studying and researching the effects and what’s happening in Circle.

Eden snorts in amusement. To him, Dagna is really fascinate on everything in her path.

“Is that it? The Hand-Anchor-Mark? It’s pretty…”

“You notice the Anchor?”

Seeing Dagna still awed by his left hand, she nervously chuckles, “The Breach was pretty too. In a ‘Destroy Everything’ sort of way…”

Eden inwardly smiled. _That is Dagna to you_ , he thought.

“So, I see you impressed by the Anchor. What does it look like to you?”

As he hands out his, Dagna studied it, as she beams in excitement, “I heard what everyone says what you heard Corypheus say. That’s a long chain of ‘Who said whats’. To me, it says ‘key’, but key do a lots of things. Open, lock, switch. Some open one thing, some open everything. It sounds like Corypheus made it open. It may be that simple. It sure is pretty, wish I could see through it…”

Well, actually… “If you want, you can come with us, adventuring together would be great.”

“You will?!”

Eden laughs, “If my advisors allow it, I can take you.”

“How could I waste a chance to get so close to you? And Corypheus, my goodness! And actual physical rifts in the Veil? Also, dwarfs? We don’t dream, so when mages talk about it, I can only… well, dream what it would be like. So there’s that, and all the things you’ll probably find, and what I’ll get to make. The rule is different here! Plus, you’re paying me a lot! Like, wow… so much.”

“That’s Josephine, not me. I just… helping a little.”

“Aw, you’re modest! Hey, I heard you back at singing. You sing now?”

“I was just started. Before that, I have to checked throughout the keep first, and that’s including meeting you, Dagna.”

The arcanist happily replied, “Me too! I’ve heard some impossible things. I love impossible things. Those are the best to make, well, possible. I’ve looked at Harritt’s devices. The precision is fantastic… but typical. Mundane, Old thinking.”

“…It’s what now?”

Eden smirks, hearing Harritt's offended reply.

Dagna defended, "No disrespect meant to the classical trades! But you need a new perspective. I've made adjustments. As long as I keep making them, you can craft just about anything. Almost safely!"

Eden smiled, "That's wonderful, Dagna. Welcome to the Inquisition. I look forward to your contribution."

Dagna blushes, but happily replied, "Thanks, Edey. You know, during that dark times, there is light. You and Aedan saved us. You both saved me. I owe you both a lot..."

Feeling lighthearted, The Inquisitor replied, "Your welcome. When I see Aedan, I'll make sure to pass your message to him."

*=================================*

Eden went back finding Cole at the tavern, finding out he's residing at the most top floor.

After he pointing out many oddities he could find, Cole beamed, explaining his attention while Eden begin to summarize the end of his deduction.

Then Cole speaks, "...so many voices hurting, needs no one meets, tiny chances to make them better. You understand."

The Inquisitor smiled, "You're doing good work, but you don't need to hide. You should show yourself, knowing someone cares about them helps, too."

Cole seems to consider, "...not everyone understands, too different, who is that, what's he doing, strange boy."

**_What is she doing? Strange girl._ **

The young spirit seems surprised as Eden's sudden memories flowed through him, as he is responds, "but I'll try."

Eden smiled in relief, "Thank you, Cole."

After that, one more to go. At least today.

The special training for Inquisitor.

Or at least, some training coming for him and his brother. Well, some of it can call it 'special'.

While The Breach just happened not very long in this year, The Rift Mage 'special skill' is already formed.

.... At least some of them hadn't left with an effects of the accident's and consequences.

"Hello, yes hello. I am Your Trainer."

Eden grimaced. That's consequences.

"Yes?"

"I am Your Trainer."

"...You said that."

"Good, because it has been a long journey, the cause is just, and if we don't start soon you won't have time to learn." Then she starts again after she clears her throat, "I am Your Trainer."

Eden face palmed.

*=====================================*

"Impressive, is it not? Fit for a leader, meant to show influence... and the burden of it."

Eden balefully glared at the throne.

Josephine continued, aware of his distaste, "It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement, ... Where you, will sit in judgement."

_To all of people presumes they have survived their initial encounter with me, of course._

He mumbled, "...I kill enough people as it is."

Josephine sigh, "I share your distaste for more bloodshed, but it needn't come to that. The Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it, you are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools, if their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

Eden grimaced, relented, "All right... Let's get it over with."

She nodded, "Take the throne when you're ready. We will bring him before you."

As she goes to the guards and inform them, Maxwell comes to him, "You're all right, Ed?"

"I'm fine. I have endured many test before me in my life. This... is the first. I'm being many things but never as a leader."

"Until now."

Eden sighs, "Yes... until now."

What he is expecting is unexpected.

Chief Movran the Under, who is the father of a moron who is stupidly challenging him with threatening keeping his soldiers, attempting to attacking the Skyhold... with a goat.

Actually two goats so far.

Eden could see Maxwell having trouble keeping his mirth.

He sighs, as he turned to the accused, he lazily deadpanned, "You answered the death of your clan with goats?"

Now he's definitely heard Varric snickering along with Sera.

The Avvar chief laughs, "A courtroom? Unnecessary! You kill my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom by smacking your holding with goat’s blood."

He hardly missed hearing one of the guards mumbling "Well I didn't see blood anywhere..." then quickly avoided the chief's death glare.

Even Josephine said, "Don't look at me." In confusion as she receives his questioning glances towards her.

The accused continues, "No foul! He meant to murder Tevinter, but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat."

...Damn. Eden could have imagined Leliana's scowled face right now...is she hear this.

"My clan yields, Inquisitor. Do as you're earn. My remaining boy share brains still in their heads!"

Annoyed by his demented laugh, Eden even considered him to be punished in the gibbet, but he has other ideas.

_Mr. Horn had problems with Tevinter._

Not that he would assign him to terrorize Dorian. _Just kidding, Twirly_.

"It seems our conflict was accidental, Chief Movran, but it can't be repeated. I banish you and your clan - with as many weapons as you can carry... to Tevinter."

Hearing this, the Chief guffawed, "my idiot boy got us something after all!"

_Yeah, yeah, Mr. Horn. Karma loves you. Happy Hunting._

_ _

"...Shut the fuck up, Max."

The Golden Templar quickly clears his throat, ending his snickering.

*****

The next judgement is... depressing.

Josephine supplied, "You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Fereldan has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination... on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

_Typical Tevinter bastards...no offense Dorian._

Eden grimaced.

_I thought Ali and his wife were punishing him enough. Instead, they pick me. Wonderful._

He continues his judge, "Remind me, what's the precedent for nearly ripping apart time space at the seams?"

Alexius snorts, "I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?"

"Including others involves, I presume?"

The magister angrily replied, "You won nothing! The people you save..."

"Twice."

Flinched, the magister still continued, "...The _acclaim_ you've gathered... you'll lose it all in the storm to come. Just… render your Judgement, Inquisitor."

Silence befall around the courtyard, and Alexius beginning on having second thoughts as he's be given by The Inquisitor's intense glare. He silently considered if his answer were a mistake he'd made... again.

Then it broke as The Inquisitor calmly replied, "At least Connor is alive. Arl Eamon would have a fit if his son is dead... or worse, a slave. Mage or not."

Then he continued with such solemn clarity, "After some mistakes you're made, I don't feel inclined for having to see your face again. What you are implying are not exactly what you're expect. In your pointless narcissism, all you did was to save your only son, this I am aware."

Then he gets up, slowly closing his distance between him and the magister, he coldly spoke, "At a cost of lives of Redcliffe villagers that I and Aedan promised to protect, and including the innocent children who barely know the basics of magic? Must I remind you the consequences of your mistakes, and his lies?"

Alexius still denied, "That doesn’t concern me..."

" **Oy.** "

The magister inwardly flinched. He knew fighting with the Mage-Detective who is now The Inquisitor is futile. With crimes he'd committed, no less.

As Eden gave him one final glare, he continues his judge.

"While your magic was theoretically impossible, Alexius. I could use people like you. Your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher on all things magical for The Inquisition."

The defeated magister sigh, "No execution? Very well."

Eden snorts, "Cheer up, Asshole. Dorian would be pleased to see you again."

"...That, I am not surprised."

******

Dorian found him outside the wall of Skyhold not long after the Judgement towards Magister Alexius. Judging by his grim face, the Tevinter knew Eden still displeased by his former mentor’s confession. But in the end, not only letting him alive but giving him a second chances, Dorian would know other’s plan of punishment were not so good if not Eden been here.

But Dorian were still not sure about him. Is he doing this to pleased his companion… or something else?

He froze when Eden turn his head to look at him with a features of sad disappointment, as if he knew what Dorian think.

“The Inquisitor’s work is never done, I see.”

The said man features soften, and turn back to the scenery in silent.

Awkward, Dorian continued, “I’m told you have Alexius researching Magic for you? Research is always what made him happiest. One word of advice, if he suggests altering time to solve all your problems, give it a pass.”

Eden slowly turned to him, realized there is a letter in Dorian’s hand.

“Already did. Anything interesting?”

As Eden pointed at what’s in his hand, Dorian look at it, and showed it to Eden.

“A letter regarding Felix. Alexius’s son. He went to the Magisterium. Stood on the senate floor and told of you. A glowing testimonial, I’m informed. No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word.”

Eden frowned, “was?”

“…He’s dead. The Blight caught up with him.”

 _Shit_. That took him by surprise, “So quickly? It’s barely been any time at all, was he so ill?”

Dorian sigh, “Honestly, he should have died a long time ago. Alexius was using magic to keep him alive. Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father’s study. ‘Don’t get into trouble on my behalf.’ I’d tell him. ‘I like trouble.’ He’d say. Tevinter could use more good mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves.”

Eden smiled, "Then Felix should be an example for others to follow, or his death is in vain."

Eden's claim bring smile in Dorian's features, pleased as he would have expected from The Selfless Inquisitor as he. He joked, "Should I spread the word? We could spawn The Cult of Felix within a matter of days."

The Inquisitor laughed, "Seriously? There are worse things."

"Probably true... and you're right. His action should not be forgotten."

They went silent for awhile, watching the scene of the outside world in contentment.

Finally, Dorian decided to go, he added, "Thankfully Felix wasn’t the only decent sort kicking around Thedas. By the way, you sing beautifully yesterday. I could kiss you that time if I were there."

Eden laughed, blushing, "Fuck-off, Twirly."

***************

Meeting with advisors somehow make him a little bit better. They provided support when he is stressed out and take care of some mission he easily decided for the choice of their suggestion.

_Yeah right. Making choices is one of my specialties._

"Inquisitor."

Eden glanced at the spymaster as she handed him a letter of corresponded of his choices. That letter from Alexius, a job handed by him to researching magical effects and the spell he used in Redcliffe. That spell was incredibly complex, and the reason of possible to cast because the Breach has thinned the Veil. Good thing Alexius is here, narcissistic bastard.

He read the letter;

**Inquisitor,**

**Here are the results of my research. I trust they're satisfactory. Your spymaster said she might let me stroll around without my shackles if they please you, but sing no false praise on my account.**

**Gereon Alexius.**

Eden look at Leliana, then he gave an evil smirk.

Leliana smiled, "a letter for yours corresponds, Inquisitor?"

"Yup. Here is my reply to him, and make sure he reads aloud to you."

As she receives his letter, she reminded, "I hope you did not tease him cruelly, Eden."

"Nah, Just once. After he read that, just tell him I'd already forgiven him."

The spymaster nodded, smiling. She already knew the content of his reply, just a simple 5 words;

**Too late. Great job, Asshole.**

After that, he decided to take those papers into his room before Josephine suggested a service for him, when he is choosing for a marble bath, he didn't expect she seriously into it.

"...I was just kidding, Josephine."

The ambassador laughs, "So am I. Though, I might've saving your suggestion as a gift of a well done job, if you're prefer."

She smiled at Eden's blush, thinking that The Inquisitor can be cute sometimes. Then she asked another questions.

"Does it... hurt? The Anchor, that is?"

Eden stares at her, then smirking.

"Only when I laugh."

She snorts in amusement, relented, "Very good, Inquisitor."

*****

"Don't follow Andraste's path into the bonfire, Inquisitor."

_Actually I'm already bathing with fire. Several times._

Vivienne ruthless words unnerve him. But he couldn't help of what she is saying is quite true.

Meeting Leliana also didn't fare better. After a few arguments with her, she relented by Eden's decision that she herself is not to be blamed, and she made a right decision.

"...I was angry. I felt betrayed. But I shouldn't have let my emotions get me better of me. I'm sorry."

Eden smiles in relief, "Don't apologize. You were grieving and upset. I understand."

The former bard returned, "Thank you, Old friend."

Then Fiona... the next thing she tells anything surprise him. He never knew she 'was' a Grey Warden... until now.

"Mine is... an unusual circumstance, Inquisitor. Normally one is part of the Order until death, but long ago I found myself stripped of what made me a Warden. They tried to re-initiated me, but nothing worked, nor could they figure out how it happened."

Eden made a face, "Like they would have given you drink the darkspawn blood several times? Yuck."

Fiona's features went amused, a little bit surprise, "In part, yes. I assume the Hero of Ferelden - Warden Commander of Ferelden telling you about the Joining Ritual to you?"

"After the revelation on Ostagar, yes. Aedan tell me a little, while Ali- um, King Alistair willing to provide the details while we on a hunt searching for a late King Cailan's body. If we're lucky, they both also went searching for Duncan."

Fiona's features went sad, "Ah...May the Maker rests his souls. The death of King Cailan are never forgotten throughout Thedas."

He nodded, "I'm glad to hear. Thank you Fiona."

"Before you go, Inquisitor, a question? In Redcliffe, after we left, did you perhaps speak with King Alistair? Considering who you are..."

Eden considered, "Ali is willingly open his ears for me, he is always being my friend, King or no King."

Fiona nodded, "It's just that... I knew his father, Maric, back when I was a Warden."

Eden raised his eyebrows, "That is... rather interesting. Does he know that?"

The former Enchanter relented, "No... he doesn't. And he shouldn't. I only wanted to know if he was happy. His... father had such hopes for him. Don't mind me, Inquisitor. The concerns of an old woman, nothing more."

_Actually, he's already met his father... in a horrible way.*_

He didn't dare to tell her that, of course.

*****************

"That's... a nice set-up you're made on Mage Tower."

Eden look up from his sketches to see Cullen appear from the ladder, wondering the place surrounding him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You have a problem with that?"

"No! No... it’s quite... welcoming."

Eden snorts, back to his design, "It will be a bit disaster, but I assure you, with Dagna around, things will be going smoothly."

Cullen grunted.

Eden look up, amused by Cullen's reaction, "Something bothering you, **Jackass**?"

The former Templar still winced, by Eden's version of his nickname, even though he'll getting use of being called since the beginning. Letting it go, he had other things to do.

"Actually if you have some free time, I... would be delighted if you would join me for dinner."

He went blushed as he saw Eden smirk.

"It's a date?"

Cullen sigh, "No. I'm inviting you as a friend."

A little bit hurt by his reply, but Eden smiled anyway, "A date between friends, then. If it is a dinner of friendly reunion, should I call others as well?"

"What? No, no! Just... me and you."

Eden sniggered, "That's a date, dumbass."

“It’s… a date between friends then.”

As he said that, he slowly approached Eden.

The Inquisitor went uncomfortable when Cullen kneeling beside him. He could feel his breath at the other side of his face.

“If you don’t mind, will you?”

Feeling awkward, Eden replied, “I mind… but I join you anyway.”

Cullen look down, sadly smiled, “Even though you’ve forgiven me last time, you’re still afraid of me?”

Eden look at the forlorn Templar, feeling slightly guilty. He still remembered the last time spat they went through. Now, he feels trapped between his decision. He knew a past is already done and he still feeling wanted to avoid Cullen for some reason.

Eden took a deep breath, closes his eyes as he’s contemplating of his dilemma between him and the conflict, he also knows of second chances. If Cullen is really yearning for his friendship, Eden welcomed it, but it will take time to mend a cracked bridge between him and Cullen.

“I… to be honest I still am, Cullen. Given our hardship in the past I could only do nothing but letting time to mend this. Please Cullen… you have to know, having me with you, are you still all right with that? Me, being a mage? No matter how or what I do?”

Cullen held his breath in surprise, realizing of what Eden meant, “Eden… you’re The Inquisitor. I didn’t mind having you, now that you are the one who will be leading us, guide us. You’ve made the hardest decision we cannot, and I myself cannot. And also…”

Eden felt warmth of his gloved hand as Cullen taking his head to look at him.

Cullen continued, implored, “Have you and Aedan agreed with me, killing mages… I would not be the same man you’ll see in ten years. I’ll ashamed of myself and you… wouldn’t even look at me. That act would drive me mad…”

There was an immediate response.

The former Templar realize his undoing as he looks upon Eden’s sudden blush and wide eyed, he quickly corrected his mistake as he stuttered, “I-I meant… you are the only one I like… have! As a friend! Yes, friend… trusted friend.”

Seeing Eden’s blank face, Cullen immediately apologize, then next he felt a hand come caressing behind his head and then…

Cullen shouted in his shock, rubbing his aching forehead, “What was that for?!”

“Are you thinking clearly now?”

Cullen stops.

Eden continued, “Back then, you weren’t thinking straight. You just being an asshole with **capital A** with the only emotion you could bare that time, angry, scared, paranoid, and betrayed…”

The moment Eden take his long breath, then sigh before he said, “We were young. Many bad things we’ve experience during the Blight. The choice that Aedan made, it doesn’t matter now… You’re here now, repenting… right?”

Cullen could only have nodded as he is seeing an earnest concern mage before him. Even though his friendships, he is still knowing little about Aedan… and especially Eden. The young man experiencing hardships between companion and suffers great betrayal between them, Eden is the one who went through without getting insane, and paranoid, instead he accepts with open arms, helping mages and Templars without any grudge he bears, but with Cullen…

“You are afraid of me.”

Eden winced,not much for his bruised forehead, avoid looking at Cullen’s eyes, “Maybe a little…”

“Then I wish you to renew our friendship… with me, an ignorant and cruel Templar.”

“…Now you’re making me sound like an asshole.” Eden deadpanned.

That took a moment of silence before Cullen broke it with a laugh. Truly looking at Eden smirking at him, he realized the mages response to his words are on purpose, to be horribly put, a ridiculous joke he laid without any shame seems to be working.

The former Templar chokes, “Maker preserve me, you… are impossible.”

“Yup, I am officially an asshole.”

“No. Simply being an idiot by ignoring my confession to you.”

“Wow, thanks. Wait… you’re confess?”

Cullen sigh, “Yes.”

Eden went confused, silently muttering “damn” to himself, unaware of Cullen’s observant, that he hardly missed the word him saying.

“I’m sorry.”

Cullen shaking his head, “I’m just inviting you to dinner tonight as a friend, Eden. No need to feel bad about it. So, will you accept my invitation?”

The Inquisitor tiredly sigh, “Allright, I’ll come.”

He blushed as he saw Cullen smiled I return, “Thank you.”

“Whatever. Now scatter.”

****************

"...You sure she doesn't own the place? Acts like it."

"No offense! It needed work!"

Eden couldn't help but grinning, "No need to worry about the work space, Harritt. She's doing her job quite admirably. With you both, there is no blacksmith I could find to do a very fine work and an arcanist to do a very fine upgrades."

The blacksmith considered, and agreed begrudgingly, "And fine work she's done to it, and you." Then he sighs, "Don't mind me, been a lot of change lately."

Eden smirked, hardly missed his mumbling "Cheery as sugared flowers, she is..."

_Very smooth, Harritt. Now then..._

"Can you make it?"

Dagna looking at his sketches in awe, "I've never see this design in my life. You said your idea comes from a dream? Like...a Fade?"

The Inquisitor sheepishly confessed, "Actually the only place I could sing freely when I was in a Fade. And since I am a mage I somehow befriended a spirit who's willingly offer me ideas and safety for me to maintain my song in the future."

"...A headset with lyrium powered?"

Eden went uncomfortable, "...is that a problem?"

The arcanist laughs, "No! It's actually genius! Maybe I can test it first before I gave to you, you know... knowing the effects of a lyrium on people... well, I know you're a mage, but still..."

The Inquisitor smiled, "It's all right, Dagna. Take you time."

**_And Thank you._ **

********

It was.... tiring.

After designing work, he had to do for his song for a while, he then remembered there is still more people he wants to met, wanted to know more.

What's left is the Iron Bull, Solas, Sera, Vivienne (He don't think he ever wanted to met her again today...) and...

**_Cassandra_ **

He considered meeting her there, instead he found his golden twin sitting on a log...reading.

"The fuck are you reading?"

The Golden Templar yelped, quickly hide a book behind his back.

"I... don't know what you're talking about."

Eden raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Yes, because I suddenly went blind."

Maxwell scowled, blushing, " It's just a reports of mine, you wouldn't want to read it, wont you?"

Unfortunately for him, his dark twin seems unconvinced, "I might, considering such a colorful pattern for a report don't you think?"

Defeated, Maxwell handing him the item he hides, "It's a book, Ed."

"I can see that."

Trust his dark twin for being observant, Maxwell scoffs, " What do you expect? I need a hobby to pass time, instead just sleeping around."

Eden snickered, " I thought your hobby is sleeping around."

"...Fuck you, Ed."

The said man laughs, "Come on now, Goldilocks. You have your time in my courtroom, now I can have mine finding out your embarrassing secret. So... Swords & Shields?"

Maxwell scratching his head, "The latest chapter. Some other said this book weren't the best selling around the place... so I went curious."

Then as he looked at the book he read, he confessed, "But sometimes I need a happy stories going about instead of incoming nightmares... don’t you think?"

Eden can feel his twin’s melancholy aura, realized his confession, his brother is always working non stop.

_Just like Cullen._

Eden sighs, “May I see the book, please?”

The Golden Templar went surprised, relented as he reluctantly handing him a book.

When Eden exanimating it, the contents of the story aren’t that bad, just an overrating smut-romance novel…

_What the Fuck?_

Maxwell smirked as his twin brother’s face appears of incoming blush, he joked, “Innocent on love’s stories, brother?”

Still intent on a book, Eden mutters in disbelief, “Did Varric **_seriously_** shipping about Aveline? And who the fuck is this knight-captain woman?”

_Please don’t tell me it’s Meredith. No, wait…_

His golden twin shrugged, “Beats me.”

Finally given up, he handed back to his brother, continued, “You said this book is the latest chapter, I assume you’ve read them all?”

Maxwell seems to be mildly offended, “Oy, oy… when someone just started his stories, he wouldn’t stop if the ending is still far behind.”

“That’s literally just became his favorite.”

The said-man winced, then retort back for revenge, “Me and Twirly-Sticks went on a bet having read the most terrible fiction we could find… and I win.”

So you find this literature of Varrics. Wow.

Dorian chortled, “I couldn’t finish the last one… I actually feel dumber for having tried.”

After the tevinter mage went on his way, Maxwell smirks, “It was funny by the way, he nearly hitting himself on the table with his head while I… practically into it.”

Eden snorts.

“It’s unfortunately discontinued, I guess. I really wanted to know the rest, that would be satisfying.”

“Then why don’t you go to the author himself? He’s right there.”

His golden twin look at him in surprise.

“Seriously? I haven’t thought of that.”

Then he turned to Eden.

The Inquisitor realizes his looks, “Oh no, do it yourself.”

“Please… little brother? It’s a little awkward to ask an author from his loyal fans, so…”

“No, no, and **NO**. and don’t you dare made that face…” **_Shit_**.

You never knew when his brother is already giving him his puppy eyes look.

Eden sighs, relented, “All right, Max.”

“Yes!”

“But you have to come with me. Right now.”

“Aw…”

He had no choice though, considering Eden’s tight grip on his hand.

*************

“You knew where Hawke was all along!”

“You damned right I did!”

The twins recognized the commotion going on upstairs. Max look at them in surprised while Eden expected this would happen.

“You conniving little shit!”

Fortunately, the rogue dwarf easily escapes Cassandra’s fist, eventually running towards them.

“You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?”

Eden sigh. This has to end.

“Hey, you two. Enough.”

The Seeker went offended, “You’re taking his side!?”

Maxwell winced when his dark twin harboring a very… cold deep voice, suddenly aware of his anger.

“ **I said… ENOUGH.** ”

They eventually stop, knowing Eden wouldn’t take **NO** for pointless bickering.

As the Seeker seems unsatisfied, she explained, “We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had vanished. Then we looked fro Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected to you, but No. it was just you, Varric. You kept him from us.”

Varric angrily retort, “The inquisition has a leader!”

She barked, “Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If anyone could have saved the Most Holy…”

Eden cut her of, “It’s the same thing, Cassandra. I still eventually find Divine Justinia and the Conclave still explode, and Hawke… Barrett… will be among other victims.”

As she went silent, Eden continued his solemn answer, “You can’t change the past, Cassandra. What’s done is done.”

Varric eventually winced when he sees her eyes nearly on a verge of tears, her voice wavering, “So I must accept… what? That the Maker wanted all this to happen? That He… He…”

Eden don’t know what to do. Even Maxwell is speechless. The next Varric felt even guilty after Cassandra let out her broken words.

“I must… not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake. Go Varric. Just… go.”

The dwarf relented, and before he goes down, he bitterly spoke, “You know what I think? Eden’s right. If Hawke had been at the Temple, he’d be dead too. You people have done enough to him.”

Cassandra can’t argue with his reason anymore. Even though she explains it, she knows Hawke would not have agreed. He supports the mage rebellion after all. Eden would share his sentiments as well.

“I… believe him.”

The twins looked at her in sympathy, she continued, “He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I’d just explained what was at stake… if I’d just made him understand… but I didn’t, did I? I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke.”

Eden wanted to debate whether he had to comfort her or berate her for Varric’s means to protect his friend. As he stays silent, Maxwell butted him on the shoulder to take place for Cassandra.

“Confront Varric. I handle her.”

Hear Maxwell’s quiet words, Eden relented.

Varric was easily found at the courtroom, as he seen him distracting himself to the book. Eden uneasily scratching his head as he is struggle on searching the right words.

Instead, “Cassandra’s calmed down. I think you can take your hand off your crossbow now.”

Oh shit.

“Define ‘calm down’ for me in terms of who or what she’s punching… right now?”

Hearing the dwarf’s shaking words, he could only have replied one…

“Um… Maxwell?”

The dwarf snorted, “Yeah, that makes him a good sparring match.” Then he sighs, “I wasn’t trying to keep secrets, I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time.”

Eden nodded in understanding, “Was ever be an Inquisition before that when she’s dragged you in abandoned Barrett’s house?”

Varric frowned, “Oh yeah… how do you know that?”

“Sis told me.”

Varric shaking his head as he sighs, “I knew it. I keep hoping… none of this is real. Maybe it’s all some bullshit from the Fade, and it’ll just disappear. I know I need to do better. I’m sorry.”

“Your only crime is befriending Barrett, Old man, and I’m the upstart just because I’m involved on what’s happening after the Conclave… alive. The simple reason that makes us like bigger shits to other people.”

Varric chuckles, “Just me and Barrett, Wonder Boy. You, on the other hand… involved since the beginning.”

The Inquisitor raises one of his eyebrow in question, “Which is…?”

“Look at you, one of the Hero of Ferelden’s famed companions, veteran of the Fifth Blight at the young age, a Mage-Detective known in Thedas praised by mages, and even Templars, and still be praised until now… called The Maiden Song because you being an amplifier mage, whatever that is, by singing an enchanted barrier with The Hero of Ferelden and then us, for a time. And now…”

The young Mage-Detective went uncomfortable when Varric still went on, “Now you’re The Inquisitor, standing here for Thedas after all of this shit happens.”

“…That’s… too much, Varric.”

“I know. Somehow when it happens it happens.”

Eden says nothing but gave a weak smile. In this circumstances, ha had no choice but to accept his fate, whether he like it or not.

“You know, somehow I am also wondered the next new title I am going to bear other than the last one Fucker calls me.”

Varric cruelly smirks, “Yeah, I know. He calls you Songstress. Sounds feminine.”

Eden scowled at dwarf’s claim, “Fuck you, Old man.”

**********---

Thankfully he found Maxwell in his room… in one piece.

And also a good news… maybe?

“So you’re saying that Cassandra… also a fan of a same book you’ve read?”

The Golden Templar nodded enthusiastically, “I kinda found out actually, the book I’ve found at her bedding. When I ask her, she kind of… embarrassed about it. It is kind of cute actually. When I say to her I am also reading the same book, and then went on by each chapter and we quite focused discussing about it too. I’m really am glad she momentarily forget about the last fight and…”

He realized he’s babbling, and then he looks at his dark twin’s amused features, he blushes.

“Don’t… even start.”

Eden smirks, “I wanted too, and I will. You… smitten with Cassandra.”

The golden twin scowled, “Go fuck yourself, Ed.”

The Inquisitor ignores his spat, chuckled, “On a contrary, still wanted me for Varric’s latest book?”

He enjoys the sight of full red on Maxwell’s face, as the Golden Templar slowly nodded in return.

Even better, Varric looks at them gawking, and pretty much wide eyes in disbelief.

The dwarf immediately shaking his head as if he’d been waking up in his dreams, he nervously chuckled, “I... I must have heard wrong. It sounded like you just said Cassandra, read my books?”

Eden widened his grin, as he pointed to his golden twin. Maxwell blanched.

“…You, too?”

Maxwell clears his throat, blushing harder, as he’s nervously replied, “Just… now?”

“They’re a pretty big fan, in fact.”

Varric still shaking in disbelief, “The Infamous Golden Templar? Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things? Wait…”

“…did you say the romance serial?”

Oh Maker. The looks on his twin’s reddening, this is too much. Eden tried to control his snickering…

“I heard that.”

He let out his quiet mirth, “I can’t help it… oh the look on your face…”

“Shut up.”

Varric, on the other hand, deflated as he knows about the reputation of a book, “Yeah, yeah… that book is easily the worst, I’ve ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink…”

Eden smirk, “well, they seem to be hooked on it.”

He ignores the slaps on his shoulder by his offended twin.

Varric shaking his head, “And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So… you want to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial… for you and Cassandra. That’s… such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition!”

The twin tensed as the author held his feathered pen.

“I get to be there when you give her the book… and your Matchmaking.”

Seeing Maxwell further blushing in disbelief, Eden gleefully agrees.

“You’ve got a deal.”

“I’ll get to work, then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worth while, somehow.”

The inquisitor amusingly replied, “You’ll never know.”

The way of Cassandra looks could’ve sent children’s crying to their parents as the twins and Varric approaching her.

Varric sighs, “I get it, Seeker. You’re still sore after our spat.”

She gives him a death glare that’s make them shivering, “I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I’m without reason.”

“All right, all right. How about a peace offering? The next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you’re a fan. Charming Boy?”

Maxwell shyly handed her the book, “For you.”

The Seeker blushed.

Andraste preserve me. The sight of his twin and his ‘girlfriend’ nearly gives him cavities.

“May I joined as well? If you don’t mind, at least.”

Cassandra snorts, “I take it this is your doing?”

Maxwell shrugged, “More or less. I am waiting for a latest book as well, even before I found out… your books.”

The Seeker smirks, “…By accident?”

Maxwell shyly replied, “…Maybe?”

As they’re nearly kissed each other, as Eden would have assumed, Varric intentionally clears his throat.

“This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don’t normally give books to anyone by free, after all.”

Cassandra shyly but happily replied, “Thank you.”

Eden lazily shrugged, “Actually Max the one you should be thanking, even though Varric would take credits as well.”

The dwarf bowed, “I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers.”

Maxwell chuckles as he scratching his head in embarrassment, Cassandra shook her head in wonder, as she started, “I wonder if I have time to read the first part?”

The Golden Templar begin to guide her in, “Shall we?”

As Varric and Eden see them went away with a book, the dwarf and the mage look at each other with a grin of satisfaction.

“Completely worth it.”

“Yup.”

***Night****

As for Commander’s request, the top floor of Herald’s Rest simply guarded by soldiers so he could be having his time with Eden in peace. Downstairs are still having music and rackets going about, patrons will ignore them, except if The Inquisitor went through the door downstairs, people are going to talk.

So he sends a messenger to Eden to come through the door upstairs, at Bull’s room, through The Iron Bull.

As cheesiest as Bull would assumed, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous out there. Even though having dinner as a friend, Bull could tell it’s a long process to fix their relationship between Cullen and Eden.

A very long one.

But, you’ll never know when give it a try.

To add the bonus, he relishes a sight of The Inquisitor form, after his bath.

Yes. After his bath. That doesn’t mean he would be missed the half-naked Inquisitor in front of him.

“Ehem.”

The Inquisitor quickly reacted by throwing a small dagger at him. Lucky for him though, that dagger neatly embedded to the stone wall. The moment he realizes it was the Qunari, he immediately apologizes.

Bull chuckles, “No need, Boss. Nice ‘Bulls-Eye’ by the way.”

“Worst pun I’ve ever heard, Bullshit. Still sorry for not recognizing you. I was… distracted.”

Well, distracted maybe, throwing an enchanted dagger to his face is an amazing trait.

“No biggie, Boss. I’m here for a message from the Commander of the Inquisition. He says; The Inquisitor must come through the door at the top floor where the Commander Cullen will wait for him. End quote.”

Hearing Bull saying with a deadpanned voice, Eden went gawking in disbelief. After he regained himself for a moment he slowly speaks, “Cullen said that?”

Bull smirks, “Nah… just an open letter he gives me, I read, and I pass that message for you… from him.”

“…Wow, you are an asshole.”

The Qunari laughs, “I take that as a compliment. So, now that I’m here, I just wanted to know if you didn’t mind meeting us at the training place? Me and Krem will brief you there, giving us all time tomorrow morning.”

Eden smiled, “Krem are already pass me that message. I will attend, Bull.”

The Iron Bull smiled, “Great! Have a good time with Commander, Boss.”

@******************@

“I’m here.”

Cullen didn’t believe his eyes. The Inquisitor before him, no, Eden…

Attending his dinner without an armor. Just a strange casual wear*. Not an usual outer wear like he wears every day in Skyhold, just… an unusual garment only of Eden’s own design.

“That’s… new.”

Eden smirked, know of Cullen observant, “Just wanted to show my latest fashion this day, good thing some Orlesian had just started their ‘fashion rumors’ about what our Inquisitor wearing for dinner. Plus…”

Eden shows his left ear, revealing a triangular stub shape gold earring with diamond.

Cullen blushed, “Never thought you would wear an earring. It’s … nice.”

The Inquisitor smiled, “Thank you. You look nice, too.”

The Former Templar shamefully shaking his head, “I didn’t wear anything besides my own armor, and I hardly any time to change. I hardly impress you.”

“Actually, being here actually having dinner with me is impressing enough.”

Cullen blushed.

Eden would never have expected him to be this awkward kind of guy, but a satisfying awkward kind of guy. He wondered, what kind of things he did to have Cullen blushed that way?

Just a normal dinner, right?

Yes… just a normal dinner. With an awkward conversation.

“It’s a nice… day.”

“…We’re having dinner at night.”

That was embarrassing. Trust Eden for stating fact considering that right now they are, indeed, having dinner…after dawn.

Cullen sigh, “It’s a nice night.”

Eden snorts in amusement.

The Former Templar really wanted to shrink right now. The man in front of him, The Inquisitor, is laughing at him. At least he thinks so. Looking at him, Eden just normally eating his dinner in front of him… smiling.

Cullen sighs, “At least I can provide jokes.”

“Maybe?”

“Not very reassuring, Eden.”

Eden sigh, “I’m sorry, Cullen. I… didn’t mean it to be this funny. You’ve just…wanted to start a normal chat?”

Cullen grimaced.

The moment Eden look at him; he couldn’t help but sympathized. If Maxwell were here, he would be terribly laughing his ass off and messing with Cullen more.

He continued, “I too… am awkward to start with… conversation and I, well, you know.”

Damn it. Like he too knows how to make this banter interesting.

So to speak, how some new topic?

“So… Cullen. I’m curious though. How did you involve in this Inquisition? Before I get stuck?”

The Commander laughs, “To be honest, It’s been so long since I’m waiting for you to ask that question. Never expected you’re asking now.”

Eden raised his eyebrow in surprised, “Really?”

Cullen nodded.

After that, their banter run through smoothly, and Eden secretly glad for both men went comfortable each other, forgetting an awkward moment of their first start thanks to his quick mind in change of topics. Cullen still snickering over Eden’s appetites and his table manners.

“You really need to change that; the next time we’ve go to the Winter Palace.”

Eden angrily gave him a finger.

#**************************#

“Another satisfying dinner. Thank you, Cullen.”

The former Templar replied, “You don’t have too. It’s been so long since Haven. We should do this more often.”

Eden snorts, “If you have time, absolutely.”

“Don’t underestimate my schedule here. Let us see who gets finish their work early and then call on dinner.” Eden smirked.

“Challenge accepted.” Jackass.

Eden rolled his eyes in amusements. His relationship with Cullen seems to be going well. If this go on, Eden could get comfortable with him, but slowly to put his trust for Cullen even more from now.

Cullen on the other hand, “I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

Eden raised an eyebrow, curious. But soon he went stiff as Cullen getting near to his face, The Former Templar continued, “If there is ever need of help, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m willing to support you, to help you no matter what. Any problem to Inquisitor is a problem to any of us, especially me. If you need for friendly advice, if you need someone to support you, find me.”

Eden blushed, “I… all right.”

That was unexpected. He never thought Cullen would be like that. Somehow he felt… grateful that Cullen wanted to be his support. He really doesn’t understand his feeling now. After he hears Cullen words he couldn’t help but feel… safe.

Eden stands there after Cullen left for a long while, then shaking his head that he had to go sleep to clear his head. Right now he need to sleep.

**************####

Eden came in the morning just as promised, to meet The Iron Bull and Krem at training dummies. Maybe he could too, for wanted to test The Iron Bull’s strength on his barrier. When he arrived, it’s already started. He heard a loud bash, shield by shield from Krem and Iron Bull.

Bull growled, “Come on, Krem! I’m working my ass off trying to get you to see that move!”

“You’ve still got plenty of ass left, Chief!”

As Eden arrived at the scene, Krem began to acknowledge him, “Uh… Your Worship.”

“Didn’t know you would’ve started without me. Here I thought you both didn’t need me for training.

Bull chuckled, “Well, I’m glad you came by. Yesterday I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath, I already verified it with Red.”

Eden frowned, “…should this be private, or prefer to discuss this here?”

The giant shrugged, “Not like I was hiding it from my boys. Besides, right now, I need to hit something.”

Krem sighs while he is panting, “You know they’ve got training dummies, Chief.”

“The training dummy might actually defend itself against the Shield Bash. Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath letter…”

Eden raised his eyebrow, “I was under impression that you were _just_ sending reports… like you’re _just_ supposed to watch.”

The Iron Bull replied, conflicted, “Yeah… so was I.”

“What did the letter say?”

Bull went on, changing the subject in business- like, “The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori, also the Red Templar… and they _really_ don’t like Red Lyrium. They ready to work with us. With you, Boss. The Qunari and The Inquisition, joining forces.”

The Inquisitor scowled, “I don’t like the way they would prefer me _by name_ , and that would be an unprecedented offer, if I believed it was legitimate.” They he frowned, “…Which, I don’t.”

Bull sighs, “Now, ordinarily that would be the way to go. But they’ve identified themselves. They’re not running a game on you.”

Eden expression grim.

“Continue.”

The Iron Bull nodded, “They’ve found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast.”

His lieutenant followed, “They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts. Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action.”

Eden didn’t expected Bull bashing him very, very hard.

He seriously need to test his barrier’s strength on him.

The Qunari growled, “Did you see _that_? Go get some water.”

He then continued as Krem went away, “They’re worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Charger’s you, maybe some backup.”

He considered Cullen’s soldiers. Him too.

“They’re also offering more Ben-Hassrath reports. Naval power. Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori…”

“Pass.”

Bull went sagged in relief, “I was hoping you would say that.”

Seeing Bull’s expression like that, Eden asked, “What’s eating you, Bull? You don’t seem entirely happy about this…”

“No, I’m good. It’s uh…” then Bull seem struggled to explain, “I’m used to them… being… _over there_. It’s been awhile.”

“I thought an ‘official’ Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world.”

Bull reluctantly replied, “Yeah… just… didn’t think I’d see it.”

Eden felt something. The Iron Bull still doesn’t want The Qunari being here. This giant really had soft side on other people.

The Chaotic Good Qunari are rare these days.

Seeing Eden smile, Bull sighs, “Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people. But it’s a big change. And a lot of folks here wouldn’t do so well under that kind of life. I guess it’s not like we’re converting. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front. I think we’re good.”

The Inquisitor replied, reassured, “No need to be worried about converting people, Bull. I’m good. I’ll do it, because I too want to see the dreadnoughts arrived.”

“Good! I’ll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you’re ready. Or maybe we can go meet the Grey Warden first, and then we go there. It’s a long way fro them to come, so they can wait for us. Right now, we can meet someone at Crestwood.”

Eden nodded in agreement.

After that, Iron Bull agreed to test on Eden’s barrier’s strength. Krem on the other hand went back to them with 3 mugs of water.

“Your Worship, why don’t you test them with another barrier? A song type thing?”

Eden then considered, then shaking his head, “I don’t think so. Besides, my song would’ve attracted to many people, and I’m still not ready for that anyway.”

The Tevinter seems deflated, “Oh.”

Bull grinned, “Waiting to see Boss performance, eh Krem?”

The Tevinter blushed.

Eden joined, “Why don’t you all joined us at Crestwood then? I’ll have to make preparation on my song anyway, though not many.”

“If Chief don’t mind…”

“Do I look like your slave driver?”

Krem winced, “Not really a type of that kind…”

Eden laughs as The Iron Bull gave him a finger.

****************************************

Reference note:

Story spoiler:

*about Alistair's dad, if you read a comic about that, you'll know. Varric knows too.

See you in 14th chapter, I'll make up a future summary now;

======================================

_"You're like a walking bad luck at the Fallow Mire. we have to keep our distance from you along the way."_

_Eden gave him an **evil smile**._

_"Be careful, Old Man... I don't want to change your soap... With Lard."_

_The dwarf went stiff._

_Maxwell snickering._

_"You too, Goldilocks."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After searching a good concept of songs for Eden, I found Bastilles album turn out to be match not only on scenery, but on Eden voices as well? I found his voice quite similar, don't you think so?  
> Will starting for research and writing, after done with Chapter 13. This will going to be loooong trip.


	14. First Rhythm, Battle Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like a walking bad luck at the Fallow Mire. We have to keep our distance from you along the way."  
> Eden gave him an evil smile.  
> "Be careful, Old Man... I don't want to change your soap... With Lard."  
> The dwarf went stiff.  
> Maxwell snickering.  
> "You too, Goldilocks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: In this chapter, that Eden will sing first song in the event of Crestwood.  
> Disclaimer: In this chapter, I picked Fake It (Bastille). Definitely not own that song, I pick it because it is inspired and…maybe right in place?

Like in the Storm Coast filled with darkspawn, Crestwood filled with the undead.

…And also wet.

Eden groaned, “I’ll never appreciate dealing with cold rain and soaked.”

Max smirked, “I thought you like rains.”

Eden stared at his twin, nearly considering like, oh yeah…

“…We’ll see.”

Not much to be told, as seeing the place really make him feels… lament with nostalgia.

Unlike Redcliffe ten years ago, Crestwood are already being attacked by the undead. It was unfortunate it happens the time Aedan’s group were still far away, and worse, there is only two Grey Wardens left at a time after the battle of Ostagar.

Ten points of dislike on Loghain’s treachery.

Even Scout Harding looked uncomfortable when she sees the flood.

Max smirked, “Well, if you’re on edge, I should alert the entire Inquisition.”

Harding returned, “Or increase my hazard pay… That’s an option.”

Eden frowned, “Are things really that bad?”

Harding nodded, and then showed them to the site.

The twins didn’t expected the flood are already filled the entire village… or, already filled a long time ago, creating a lake.

Noticing their expression, Harding begin, “Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the Blight. It’s not the only rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You’ll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke’s Grey Warden friend is hiding.”

The Inquisitor replied, “There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake.”

Maxwell grimaced, “Oh ya… preferably without drowning to death… I’m suck at swimming.”

Varric joined, “…Me too.”

Eden smirk, “Not me though. I’m good at swimming. And diving.”

The golden twin scowled, “…Right. Good luck fighting undead underwater… by yourself.”

Varric offered, “Maybe the locals lend us a boat?”

Cassandra growled, “That is a good plan. We can go to the rift and then drowning us all down to the lake.”

Varric nervously chuckles.

Harding helpfully supplied, “Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help.”

He forgot the villagers are still there, in the side of a dry land. Thankful for Harding’s plan, he and his group began to walk, and during that The Inquisitor also sees something beyond the lake, and that’s gives him an idea.

Along the way, he divided people into 2 groups, which is following him, or Maxwell.

Sera, Bull with his Charges and Solas is with Eden, then Cassandra, Varric and Dorian with Maxwell. Vivienne, of course refuse to come because of the village’s condition … and rain. She can deal with snow, but not heavy rain. Said something like that would ruin her garment.

…Bitch.

Eden even consider on “walking support on others and killing undead” but…

The Headset Dagna made for him are on halfway finish, she just about to measure an exact amount of lyrium into it. Eden just expected the work on his design just about on a week or so but as soon as he set out on a course, the headset just finished after two days he lent his design to her. It was pretty amazing.

“I manage to invent a lyrium paper so it won’t go leak into your ears. It’s also water resistant, along with your headset, so you wont have to worry about them when you’re suddenly go dive into pool… or a lake.”

Eden nodded, gratefully, “That’s perfect, Dagna. Thank you.”

And yes, Dagna is also with them along the invention inside her caravan.

The arcanist finished, “Okay, done! Wanna test it while killing undead?”

Eden smiled, “With the right song, why not?”

He had to consider the mood of this place where he had to sing.

Which one though?

Sadly, right now, they encounter not as much as they are expected, so they could hold on with Eden’s normal magic, until then with some encounter with two Grey Wardens and their reason of coming here.

“The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor.”

Eden nodded in acknowledgement, “I see only two of you in Crestwood, what are you doing here?”

Both the Grey Wardens look at each other, then the warrior reluctantly supplied, “A warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning; we heard he’d passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. They have troubles enough.”

That means Barret’s warden friend is here. Stroud? Where did I hear his name before?

“What have you been told about this rogue warden?”

“Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that. I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He’s a good man, I’m sure of that.”

Just as Eden thought, these men were reluctantly went with their orders. If Stroud were found, will they let him go? Alternatively, die?

Maxwell went on, interrupt Eden’s thoughts, “Can you stay and help us?”

The warrior regretfully shook his head, “My order’s forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour. If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many.”

Eden sigh, “It’s alright. We will handle this. You both can continue your mission.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor. And farewell.”

When both continue on their path, the archer speaks, “Ser, are you sure we can’t help the villagers?”

“Our orders are clear. If we can’t find warden Stroud, we return to the Commander with all haste.”

“…Still don’t feel right.”

“I know, but if I judge our orders rightly, harder decisions await.”

Eden heard that, he glance at his twins, “None of those Wardens mention a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order.”

Cassandra joined, “I do not think so, either. The Infiltration in their ranks may be subtle.”

“… Or some of the best liars I’ve ever seen.”

All of people look at Varric, and the dwarf helplessly shrugged, “Nah… you’re right. They’re probably clueless.”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows.

“Well, then. We hope Hawke’s Warden friend has answers for us.”

In addition, just about, he finished his words, a wave of energy suddenly formed in front of Maxwell, and Eden didn’t even have time to warn his twin…

A sudden lightning struck in front of them, nearly at Maxwell’s feet.

“Holy Fucking Shit!!!”

…to be honest, his golden twin’s vulgar curses were never heard by others, until now.

To Eden, hearing his golden twin loudly swear isn’t the first time.

Varric snickered, “Wow, your brother seems to be more creative than you do.”

Eden harrumph, “I tend to have my manners”. He earned a slap to the head by his angry twin.

This situation is very similar to the Fallow Mire. Rain and thunder equals Lightning bolt in Crestwood are not very frequently, and sometimes it’s suddenly come out in front of them out of nowhere… very tricky one.

Just like it happening when the lightning suddenly flashed near Maxwell’s feet.

Unfortunately, he’s still win. His string of curses happens every time the lightning spat in front of him two times, behind him (Thank the Maker his behind is not on fire.) and also at his left and right side.

….So yes, to put it simply, it happens around him.

"You're like a walking bad luck at the Fallow Mire. We have to keep our distance from you along the way."

Eden slowly turned his head to glance at Varric, and gave him an evil smile.

"Be careful, Old Man... I don't want to change your soap... With Lard."

The dwarf went stiff. Maxwell snickering.

"You too, Goldilocks."

The Golden Templar froze.

Exchanging banter with an elven woman who had been saved by two Wardens, as she introduced herself as Jana when Maxwell manages to convince her to join their ranks. To his relief that he didn’t take Blackwall with him, as the warden refused to follow and investigates with Harding to see the change of place. He somehow expecting Blackwall’s reaction if he refused her joining the Wardens.

“All right… This is where we split up.”

Maxwell agreed, where he and his group goes to meet the Grey Warden while Eden and the rest will go to the village to find out the source of this problem. Varric and Cassandra sticks to Maxwell, along with Dorian as backup, while Sera, Bull (of course his charges wanted to be with Eden because they wanted to see his enchanted ‘song’) and Solas is with Eden for helping the village of Crestwood.

“Guess we can’t help it if it is not The Inquisitor coming instead of his brother, no offense Charming Boy-” the Golden Templar shrugged knowingly, “-The villagers is in dire help and we had no choice.”

Eden smiled, “That is why you and Cassandra are needed with meeting him, I’m sure they get along well, considering my twin brother’s diplomacy.”

The Mage-Detective smirks at The Golden Templar. The said man returned the gesture.

Krem joined, “So will Your Worship shows his performance while saving the villagers?”

Bull smirked, “No, Krem.” The Charges groaned with disappointment.

Eden slowly smiled, “Not yet anyway. Somehow I’m sure this will be grand when I find the right time to perform.”

Not the right time, yes. The time is already too late for Eden to save the village. Moreover, two archers were defending the gates quite admirably, but still not enough, while the undead rise right in front of them is not look good.

Eden shouted, “Undead by the gates!”

The archers heard his shout, and found the source of the voice, which is running towards them.

“Maker! It’s The Inquisitor!”

He had no time but acknowledge them by killing the undead, and the moment they’re finished, Eden went to help one of injured victims.

“Thanks for your help, Your Worship, but I fear we haven’t seen the end of these creatures.”

“A moment, Your Worship?”

Eden look up, acknowledge the man who is running towards him.

The Inquisitor stands up, he frowned, “What’s going on here?”

The man pants, exhausted, “Ever since that green light appeared, undead keep rising from the lake…” Then he pointed up to the house, “The mayor can tell you more. I hope Andraste sent you, Your Worship. We’ve trapped here for weeks!”

The Inquisitor nodded understanding.

By the time they reach the house, the mayor is already waiting for them after one of them already inform him of Eden’s appearance.

“You are The Inquisitor? Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood Village. At your service… despite everything.”

Eden went confused by his knowledge, and then he realized that his armor were easily recognized. He nodded.

The mayor being unsure, but continued. “…are you… here to stop the undead?”

“We should. We could. Everyone here is so scared.”

Eden nodded at Cole’s suggestion in agreement.

Judging by his stiff posture, Eden could not help but be aware of his sudden shaking words. He replied to the mayor, “The undead are appearing because of the rift in the Fade, in the lake. How can I get to it?”

The mayor went surprised, “The light in the lake? It’s coming from the caves below Old Crestwood. Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Blight. It wipe out the village, killing the refuges we took in.”

“Then what about draining the lake? I saw a dam. If we use it, I can get to that Fade rift.”

The mayor went surprised, “Drain the – there must be some other way!”

Odd. The mayor features turned dread at the mention of draining the lake. Eden felt he is not the only one who notices this slight change of gestures, everyone with him too.

Also, the mayor’s aura went darkened quickly. Like something made his gut clenched tight.

Bull growled dissatisfaction, “There’s not. There’s really not.” Eden sighs, agreed.

The mayor felt lost, “You- you’d have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can’t ask you to risk your life.”

_Seriously?_ Eden scowled, displeased, “The Inquisition existed for a reason, Mayor Dedrick. And trust me, I’ve fought worse than bandits and the undead.”

“I… didn’t mean to insult your capability, Inquisitor…”

Eden raised his hand, silence the mayor, “Crestwood can’t last longer. I didn’t want to leave without doing what I can. Just, please… let us help you, and your people.”

The mayor went slack, let out the defeated sigh, “…I supposed it must come to this. Then I have no choice.”

Eden raised his eyebrow in questioning, before the mayor handed him the object he kept with him, “This key… unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves under Old Crestwood.”

Eden nodded in thanks, and then turned to his group. “Let’s go.”

Before he departs, the mayor had another word that stops him.

“Inquisitor… I don’t think I would linger there.”

************************

The Iron Bull broke the silence during on their path to the fortress, “That stiff man tells something we don’t know… his rigid shoulders, paled features, his strained sound… like he’s terrified that we would find something buried underneath the Old Crestwood, don’t you think?”

Eden nodded, “Yes. I read his aura. If there is something he doesn’t want us to know, we’ll find it soon enough.”

As soon as he finished, they arrived in front of the building the mayor mentioned.

Eden went impressed, “Nice…”

The Iron Bull checked, “Gate open, no patrols. Risky, but we could rush it.”

_Rush it, huh?_

“You sure?”

“Sure, I’m sure. Rats in every barrel, and not enough food for a week.”

The second voice groaned, “Andraste’s tits!”

Eden stood, unimpressed, “If I want to make a verbal swear, I rather calls for Maker’s Balls over the woman prophet’s… anatomy.”

Bull smirks, “You didn’t mind considering your… anatomy?”

Eden snorts, returned the gesture, “Suck my tits, Bullshit.”

The Iron Bull quietly chuckled, “Love too, right here?”

Eden gave him a dirty look, then grinned, “For a record, the second you lay your mouth on my breast, please don’t blame me for castrate you.”

Krem snickered, and then stop when Bull glared at him.

Eden then turned to look at the keep, analyzing the structure before him, and then slowly smirks as he turned to glanced at the Tevinter.

Krem knew that look. That means…

“It’s time to shine, everyone. Get ready, I will begin.”

================================

The Highwaymen chief busily staring at the flagpole. He considered taking it down just in case some people would claim this keep. Just as about to raise his great axe, a loud sound began to shake the floor below his feet.

An earthquake?

**_Drive around…_ **

“What was that?”

**_Night time, nowhere to go.  
Melt me down, I'm like wax to your jokes,_ **

“There’s a strange song come from downstairs… no… outside the keep.”

**_Lost and found, knocking heads, laying low_ **

“A bard? No bard would sing and play this loud.”

“Remember that one bard in Orlais?”

**_And there's no point reliving crimes to lose this._ **

“…Shit.”

**_Still wanna waste all of my time_ **

The chief stops and demand “Find this bard and kill whoever it is. His song getting my nerves.”

**_I wanna waste all of my time_ **

The men obeyed, and signal the archers at the entrance gate, ready to shoot.

**_Still wanna waste all of my time_ **

Outside, several of Eden’s group not only surrounded by his enchanted barrier, but increased their strength as well.

Bull grinned, “Hell yeah…”

Krem look at himself in awestruck.

**_I wanna waste all of my time  
With you_ **

Satisfied, Eden turned his head towards the large gate. He took a deep breath, there goes nothing…

**_Oh my lover, my lover, my love!_ **

His voice went along with a boom sound, sending waves of energy through the large gate, shaking the door.

**_We can never go back  
We can only do our best to recreate_ **

The large door cracked. One more hit.  
**_Don't turn over, turn over the page  
We should rip it straight out_**

And it finally crushed by his magic for he and his party to delve in. as the door crushed, giving out the smokes of dust, the archers recovered from the blow and ready their arrows to shoot, but not before they felt stiff, feeling that they had been ‘hold’ by some kind of magic.

**_Then let's try our very best to fake it_ **

And a mage appeared, wearing a some kind of head accessory, and also wearing an armor resembling of…

The Inquisition.

One of the archers cursed, “Shit.”

**_Show me joy, flower through disarray_ **  
**_Let's destroy, each mistake that we made_ **  
**_Then restore the color back to the grey_ **  
**_There's no pride in sharing scars to prove it_ **

Eden quickly signaled the attack, the Iron Bull and the Charges rush in, attacking the swordsman below. The archers freed, and then quickly aimed to the mage. But as Eden’s finger’s snaps, sending three rogue’s to disable the archers, Sera and Skinner got them two above, but there is another archer up in the shadows, before ready to release an arrow, Cole suddenly appear behind him and successfully stab him to death.

**_Still wanna waste all of my time_ **  
**_I wanna waste all of my time_ **  
**_Still wanna waste all of my time_ **  
**_I wanna waste all of my time_ **  
**_With you_ **

Eden still went on his enchanted song, while forward on upstairs. As long as he is singing, the barrier he provides remain strong, and impenetrable.

**_Oh my lover, my lover, my love_ **  
**_We can never go back_ **  
**_We can only do our best to recreate_ **

“Cut them off! Keep moving!”

**_Don't turn over, turn over the page_ **

“Where’s the chief!?”

**_We should rip it straight out_ **

“Move!”

**_Then let's try our very best to fake it._ **

On his second chorus, he heard the remaining went on attacking him, but his barrier repel them back sending them fly, crushing to the wall.

**_Help me turn a blind eye,_ **

“Oof!” Eden’s barriers sending another one to the wall.

**_Days and nights we lost to weakness_ **

He then sense a strong aura coming towards him. The large man looks surprise, then confusion, and finally anger.

**_Help me turn a blind eye  
Days and nights we lost to weakness_ **

“Not a bard, but a mage!?”

“Just not a mage, that’s…”

“Maker! That’s The Inquisitor! They’re not lying about the Maiden Song!”

Eden grimaced at the mention of his old reputation.

The large man went straight towards him, attempting to break his barrier, but to no avail. But just as his Great Axe connected to the barrier, he found himself stuck, cannot let go.

Eden gave him an evil smirk. The enchanted rhythms are still playing despite him stops singing. He is trapped.

**_Oh my lover, my lover, my love_ **  
**_We can never go back_ **  
**_We can only do our best to recreate…_ **

Eden’s song still has not finished, he continued and his enchanted barrier suddenly sending a repelling wave onto the Highwaymen chief, sending him flying.

However, the chief recovered quickly, in his rage, he flew towards Eden. His blows still ineffective and the other group watching in awe, as The Inquisitor only standing within his barrier.

**_Don't turn over, turn over the page_ **  
**_We should rip it straight out_ **  
**_Then let's do our very best to fake it_ **

No. Eden doing something. He is not only singing… he is also dancing. Each of his gestures repels his enemy’s blows.

**_Oh my lover, my lover, my love_ **  
**_We can never go back_ **  
**_We can only do our best to recreate_ **

Soon as his song reach to his peak, Eden prepared his spell to overthrown the chief. His hand quickly activated the spell, immediately sending the large man to the ground with his “Punching Down”.

**_Don't turn over, turn over the page_ **  
**_We should rip it straight out_ **  
**_Then let's do our very best to fake it._ **

His last line ended his song, and the enchanted barrier are finally out. The chief saw this as an opportunity to attack, but then stops when Eden lift him up…

Then smash him to the ground, finally knocking him out.

The battle is over.

Eden sigh in relief. He was impressed that the chief is still stand up after being smashed to the ground, even the bastard still quickly recovered from his last Force magic, thanks to Barrett’s teaching… that big bastard thankfully stays still, he weakly growled in exhaustion, “You… look familiar.”

Eden stared at him for a while, and then he replied in curiosity, “Have we met?”

The large man painfully chuckles, and realization, “How could we not forget? _The Maiden Song_ … you are among others at the Lothering who chasing away my little brother, good thing you just knocked him out, I manage to end him for his failure.”

Eden went silent, only looking at the fallen man in silence disgust.

He silently thankful for his instant learning on his Rift spells, then lifted the chief, with his dark rage filled his resolve, he suddenly throws him to the sky…

Towards the lake.

The other people looking up in shock and bewilderment, while Bull jokingly lifted his hand to his eyes to see how far away that person is flying.

“Wow, Boss. Didn’t know you were that strong. Remind me not to get to your bad side…” Sera quickly nodded in agreement.

The rift mage look at Eden in calm disapprove, “You could’ve sent him to the dragon.”

“Even better.”

Solas glared at the Iron Bull. The Qunari grinned in return.

Eden lazily shrugged, “He’s alive. I make sure of that.”

Solas grunted.

Bull smiled, looking around the fortress, “Anyway, good view. The Inquisition could use this place. While new place looks good. What next?”

Hearing Bull said it, Eden looking at the key the mayor give him, “We should drain the lake. The mayor said the dam controls were through the fort.”

**************************************

Maxwell, Cassandra and Varric, along with Barrett and the other wardens, in the cave look up in awe, as they hearing the energetic song outside.

The truth is, the entire Crestwood did hear the song, even inside the cave. Just how powerful that song he went with?

The Warden Stroud let out a sighs, “I take it that is the Maiden Song, the only difference that is the voice of a man…”

Barrett Hawke laughed, “He’s finally matured. That boy is a late bloomer, don’t you think so, cousin?”

“Indeed he is. Finally.”

Cassndra and Varric couldn’t have been lucky. Not only Stroud they were planned to meet, but also three of them. In addition, one of them is the Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander of Ferelden…

Aedan Amell is smiling.

“It is good to see you again, Maxwell. How is Eden?”

The Golden Templar sighs, “Well, right now he’s not telling me you were here, on purpose or not, the next time we’ve met, I’m going to kick his ass… or kiss him.”

Varric chuckled, “I got a feeling like we are having a hero reunion, believe or not.”

Cassandra groaned.

======================================

“That building on the dam must be where we can open the flood gates.”

Bull grunted, “Looks like an old tavern.”

Solas looked around, “Shall we wait for others while soldiers rearrange some equipment in this keep?”

Eden stops, considered. Then he nodded, “All right, let’s wait for them.”

It didn’t take long while soldiers and scouts filled the place, Maxwell and other groups along with the wardens coming along. And they need not worry about others hunting them, considering the two Eden met are already gone to report their commander about it.

Eden went surprised, when he finally met his old friend face to face.

“Aedan.”

“Eden.”

And even more surprised, another warden other than Stroud and Aedan.

“Felix… but the letter says you’re dead.”

While Dorian helplessly shrugged in agreement, Eden uttered his surprise seeing him, on the other hand, gave him a small smile.

“A small price to pay, my sickness truly went worse, thanks to the Blight. But also thanks to him, I’m a Grey Warden now.” He pointed at Aedan.

Eden chortled in surprise, “Don’t tell me… you went to Tevinter just to aid Felix?”

“Actually Felix sends a message for me not long after the events of Redcliffe. Through Alistair.”

Oh. “…Of course.”

Aedan chuckled, “Though your voice really did mature, it still as soft as ever I might say, and you did well with that magister, this time without me.”

“No… not without help.”

Varric disagreed, “No, but that angry speeches is all you. Not from us though, we’re just play cool.”

Eden grimaced, “Don’t remind me. I feel bad enough.”

Felix scratched his head, “To be honest… my father really do need some angry speeches, especially from yourself, the Herald who is also a victim in this war. And good thing you’re a mage.”

Eden sarcastically supplied, “Really? Me, being ‘a mage’ for him on this ridiculous war?”

Dorian snickering at Eden’s mimicking his way of describing himself.

Felix knowingly smiled, “In part.”

Eden stared at him, and then sighs, “I don’t think I want to know the other parts, how about we go to the building and draining the lake?”

Maxwell grinned, “Right behind you, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I have to stop here cause there is still more to write. And I have to post half of them because it's too long on this discontinuation of my fic.  
> Dang it, My job had became harder than I thought and my leaders had slowly become assholes, because of Public Holiday, anyone who have jobs on supermarket really cant find any off days... Why I just cant become a simple clerk?  
> Future Summary will be update after I got any ideas. Right now, I need to sleep. Really sorry about this. :(  
> P/S: As long as this story not finish, I'll never stop writing them, writers block or not.  
> Future Summary:  
> “I assumed you’re not in a mood to knock the door first?”  
> “If the scouts attempt to lock it on purpose, I’ll gleefully accept their challenge.”  
> Cullen sighs, “At least you’re in a mood for jokes.”


	15. 2nd Rhythm - Breaking Walls of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I assumed you’re not in a mood to knock the door first?”
> 
> “If the scouts attempt to lock it on purpose, I’ll gleefully accept their challenge.”
> 
> Cullen sighs, “At least you’re in a mood for jokes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In this story (Bastille) band seems fit because of similarity of his voice and a little bit of an British accent, I want to get Coldplay too, but I’m not very sure. Definitely not own that song, I pick it because it is inspired and…maybe right in place? 
> 
> Warning: This song is Depressing.

That building were indeed a tavern. What was it called? Ah yes…

**_The Rusted Horn_ **

And what inside this ‘decrepit pub’, Eden didn’t expected to stumble upon the foolish young couple in the middle of doing… something.

Seriously, he is not going to say they were making out. Okay, he is already said that.

Solas grunted, “Wonderful” while Dorian is snickering in delight over them with glee. Eden sigh, totally not amused, but he understand their situation after hearing their explanation, he letting them go anyway. Their harmless, what do they expect?

Maxwell smirk, “and here I thought me and Cassandra were a romantic couple.”

Eden tiredly reprimand, “… Go Fuck Yourself.”

They finally reach the control room.

… which is inside them is a large control… seemly in good condition.

He frowned, “The mayor said the darkspawn destroyed these controls years ago. Who repaired them?”

The dwarf growled, “Good point…. Ask the mayor.”

Maxwell replied, “We aren’t getting answers here. I guess.”

After he letting The Iron Bull and the Charges do the job, they went out of the tavern just about in the middle of the bridge, surprised to see a large High Dragon flying across above them.

Good thing that creature didn’t see them. The Iron Bull, however, went joyously shouting, “Today is a good day. Today is a very good day!”

Eden grimaced, “Maker’s Balls, Bullshit… shout another word and I’ll sock your mouth with a dirty underwear.”

************************

Discovery of an Old Crestwood, making deal with a Command Spirit (Solas scoff it as a Pomposity.) and interestingly, he found a still untouched parchment in Mayor’s Old House.

Maxwell exclaimed, “Damp, but eligible, his house is thoroughly cleaned, this note is the only thing we’ve find…”

Eden noted, “Another good point to ask him later.” And Varric had no room to disagreed.

The Golden Templar considered, as he looked upon the direction where the village were, “Well, we don’t have much time here, after this is over, we’ll go to the mayor. There’s so many questions we all wanted to ask.”

Eden nodded in agreement.

Inside the cave below the Old Crestwood, they proceed their searching to the source of the undead uprising, and after a while they dispatch some demons that stood in their path, they finally reach the place they are looking for.

“That is the largest rift I’ve ever saw.”

Varric frowned at the sight, “…Yeah.”

Then Eden sense they are also hidden something else… vibrate with intensity.

And horrifyingly… **thick** with dark emotion.

A seriously dark emotion.

“The atmosphere here are so intense… wonder what happen before the flood, after so many victims we’ve found inside this cave.”

Both twin look at each other.

Eden broke, “Seriously, this is not helping at all. He and us will going to have a talk.”

Max nodded in agreement, “I’m with you, brother.”

Yet, none of them made a single move. He had to admit, this place cries ‘Haunted’ for some reason.

Iron Bull stood rigid.

Varric watch with renewed anguish.

Solas stand with sadness in his eyes.

Cassandra closed her eyes in resentment.

Sera pretend to not listening by covering her ears.

Dorian stood emotionless, trembling.

Cole, in the other hand…

“Demons ahead, they don’t understand it here. They want to destroy everything. Madness, Betrayal, Confusion consume them.”

The twins grimaced.

Eden examined the place where the rift is, the intricate walls telling him this is dwarven place, he might be guessing this is the dwarven cities from the Deep Road, lies in ruins for hundreds of years. Not so surprising, considering the underground.

Something is vibrating on his neck. His headset is glowing with an _intensely_ lyrium glow. Then he realizes with renewed hope, he could subdued the demons by the rift…

…with his song.

“Let me handle them. I know how to suppress them without fighting.”

Others faces Eden in surprise. Cole however, nodded in understanding.

He remarks, “Your Song will ladle them the truth. The spirits here knows this. They expected you too. The undead too.”

Eden looks at Cole in questioning. The spirit boy asks, “What is the thing that always confined you from the world?”

The Inquisitor widened his eyes, answered Cole’s question. It is not only confines him from the world, it is also confines him from the truth. After so many years of his days at the Circle, he came to understood at what Cole mentioned.

His song came to his mind, as the enchanted rhythm surrounding him as the soft sound started to vibrated through him. He slowly walked gracefully down the stairs, as the barriers formed in somewhat of rectangular glass walls around him, and then along in his path towards the rifts, he started to sing, with his heart full with grief.

 **_These four walls to keep you_ **  
**_One floor to sleep upon and only_ **  
**_These four walls to keep you…_ **

His Song vibrated through the Old Crestwood, from the underground where he and his companions were, reached the Crestwood villagers, loud enough for them to hear clearly, including the mayor.

  
****_These four walls contain you_  
Supposed to save you from yourself and  
These four walls in your home…

The Mayor of Crestwood Village reeled in shock… and crushed in defeat.

 ** _To keep you from the sun._**  
  
_He knew._

 _**And now we're faced with two wrongs** _  
_**Now we're faced with two wrongs** _  
_**I don't know, oh, I don't know** _

_**Now we're faced with two wrongs** _  
_**Now we're faced with two wrongs** _  
_**I don't know, oh, I don't know** _

Eden finally reached the rift in front of him, then continued his next verse,  
  
****_We could be born to anything and now, and now_  
What you have done is terrible  
And now you, and now you

 **** _Now you carry it with you_  
You carry it with you  
You carry it with you  
  
**_These four walls will keep you_**  
**_Until you face the rope_**  
**_You've only these four walls before they,_**  
****_in cold blood, hang you up_  
  
Mayor Dedrick flinched.

 **** _And now we're faced with two wrongs_  
Now we're faced with two wrongs  
I don't know, oh, I don't know  
Now we're faced with two wrongs  
Now we're faced with two wrongs  
I don't know, oh, I don't know  
  
We could be born to anything and now, and now  
What you have done is terrible  
And now you, and now you  
Now you carry it with you  
****_You carry it with you_  
_You carry it with you_

_(Now you carry it with you. Carry it with you, Carry it with you)_

Eden turned to his side in surprised. There is one spirit besides him, singing along. The spirit acknowledge him with a sad smile.

**_There's no view from here,  
no view from here, no view from here_ **

Outside the village, the mayor turned to his back one final time.

**_All you see's the sky  
Clouds passing by, clouds passing by_ **

With defeated look and sadness, he turned back and then proceed on his path away from Crestwood, ignoring one of the villagers who come to noticed him.  
  
****_We could be born to anything and now, and now_  
What you have done is terrible  
And now, and now  
Now you carry it with you  
You carry it with you  
You carry it with you  
Now you carry it with you  
You carry it with you  
You carry it with you  
  
__**Now you carry it with you**  
**You carry it with you**  
**You carry it with you**

The spirit beside him then softly saying, _“It is time.”_

Eden then nodded, and proceed to hold his marked hand towards the rift before him.

The moment he closes them, memories of the past event flooded through his mind.

_What the?_

_“Sickness of the Blight spread through the entire Old Crestwood, and the sudden water flows furiously from the dam, flooding the village in a flash. There is drowning, helpless screams from victims._

_There is a few darkspawn, but no darkspawn going through the dam control.”_

The rifts finally closed. The Inquisitor slowly lower his hand solemnly. The spirit beside him is now gone.

Cole calmly spoke, “They were hurting, and we helped. Their lives are better because of us…” then he turned to Eden, “You feel their suffering. You felt them… drowning.”

The others shouted his name as Eden collapse to his knees, chocking and gasping for his breath. Their suffering is overwhelming, and the moment he sees the faces of their dying breath, he couldn’t help it. He gasping for breath… and cried.

His golden twin also felt them, as he is immediately embrace him tightly to his chest, muttering soothing words to calm his crying brother. They held to each other for long as his brother still trembling in his embrace.

Cole begin to speak, but Varric hold him and brought his finger to his own lips, then shaking his head. Cassandra softly ushered the other people to gather the remains and evidence to investigate in silence, buying their time to gather themselves.

Finally calmed, Eden assured, “I’m fine now. Thank you, Maxwell.”

His golden twin nodded in silence. Eden still trembling but he finally stopped crying. Noticing his exhausted and distress, Maxwell offered to carry him but Eden shook his head.

“I can walk Max. Thank you.”

Maxwell frowned, but nodded, “Alright then, but after this you need to rest. I’ll send others to tell to the mayor.”

Eden couldn’t help but grim.

Cassandra agreed, “…The dead will finally rest easy in Crestwood, thanks for your song.”

Varric joined, “And now we’ll find the way to get out of this place.”

The Golden Templar mused, “Now that you’ve mentioned it, I think I’ve found the way out nearby.”

The dwarf frowned, “I don’t want to backtrack, but do you know where we’re going?”

“I feel a draft.”

Varric grunted in disbelief, but relented after they finally found the door leading up, a proof by finding the family of nugs in the light from the ceiling.

Maxwell smiled, “The nugs seem to like it down here.”

The Seeker joined, “You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet. What was its name again? Schmeples? Schmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue.“

“Schmooples.”

Cassandra turned to Eden, brightened, “Yes. That is the name.”

The Inquisitor weakly smirk, “Aedan gave her as a gift, the biggest nug I’ve ever seen, believe me. Didn’t expect her to name that nug so quickly, even though it is cute. I have to keep Oghren from making a move towards it like a dinner.”

Varric snickered, “I bet. Ever tried braised nug with elfroot? It was my brother’s favorite when we were growing up. Taste moldy and dry at the same time.”

Cassandra snort, “Delightful.”

The light of the sun greeted them as they got out, it’s like the nightmare of the undead finally gone and restless spirits rest in peace.

Unfortunately, they did not expected that the mayor already gone, before the scouts could catch him.

However, not before he leaves a note of his confession to the Inquisitor.

 _Shit._ “It says _he_ was the one who flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. To stop the Blight from spreading.” _That explains the visions._

Varric grimaced, “I knew he was nervous about more than the undead.“

Cassandra growled, “It’s monstrous, but if it stopped the Blight from wiping out the entire village…”

The rest of them filled with silent disgust.

Eden sigh tiredly as he handed to the Seeker, “...Fill this in your report. We still have time to find him after this.” Cassandra nodded, receiving the mayor’s confession from his hand.

Along the way to the keep, he found Charter and the rest of her scouts looking for him.

“Your Worship. Commander Cullen has arrived. He is now at the keep, awaiting for you.”

Maxwell looked at Eden, who is went confused, “Well, didn’t expect him to come here so fast, what gives?”

Cassandra replied, “I send him a message about your arrival safely in Crestwood and the situation of the villages. I don’t know he would be interested to come here, unless he wants to see the Crestwood for himself.”

Eden raised his eyebrow, “And here I thought he was busy?”

The dwarf also wondered, “Why do I keep feeling like he just wanted to meet you… just like at the Oasis?”

_…Huh?_

His eyes went slits as he glared accusingly at his golden twin, who squawk in disbelief, “I didn’t force him this time!”

Cassandra sigh, “I maybe also added some notes, _if you still not telling him, right now is the best time._ ”

Eden looked at her in surprise, “What do you mean?”

The Seeker shrugged, “I gave him a chance to talk… to you. When he said that he had something important he can no longer suppressed, so I tell him.”

“To me?”

The Seeker sighs, and then she placed her hand on his shoulder as she whispered to his ear, “You too had the same feeling. I know how you look at him.”

Eden stood stiff as he glanced at her in shock.

**********************************************

“Commander, The Inquisitor has arrived.”

As Cullen turned around, Eden is already appear towards him. By the look of his face, he seems… uncertain.

“So… you want to talk?”

Cullen winced. He knew the situation from Cassandra’s first report on Crestwood, and judging by his face he look like he just about to fall down.

The Former Templar couldn’t help but to ask, “You look tired… what happen?”

Eden grimaced. Clearly, his face would tell everything like an open book. He quietly gestured Cullen to follow him silently, for now he had no mood to talk in front of everyone.

When they’re reached the archive, he found the door’s locked. Frowned, he searched for his lock picks.

Cullen mused, “I assumed you’re not in a mood to knock the door first?”

“If the scouts attempt to lock it on purpose, I’ll gleefully accept their challenge.”

Cullen sighs, “At least you’re in a mood for jokes.”

As Eden expected, there is a group of scout’s playing cards at the end of the room. When they’re suddenly felt someone coming here, they abruptly stand up as if they are caught doing something bad.

“Inquisitor?”

“Ah, piss.”

“We’re, ah… just catching up with each other after an assignment.”

Eden could see Cullen’s face twisted in mild disappointment, as if he had to remind Leliana to discipline this unruly scouts.

He nudge Cullen to keep his silence, as Eden replied them in amusement, “That part’s fine. Just don’t lock me out of my own keep.”

One of the scouts gave a nervous laugh, “No, Inquisitor. Won’t happen again, I swear it.”

“Nose a little brown, Reeve?”

“Quite, you.”

After he gestured them to clear the room, Eden taking his seat, and started, “Cassandra told me you have something important you wished to discuss.”

Cullen went nervous, as he clears his throat, “I thought we could talk. About us.”

Eden nodded, he could feel his anxiety as he say, “Go on.”

Cullen gulped, as he continued, “Ever since I’ve known you back at days, I couldn’t help but feel attracted to you. Do you know the first time we’ve met, I suddenly felt like I’ve met the most beautiful woman in my life.”

Eden snickered in disbelief, “That until you found out I’m a man. That was hilarious at a time when we sneaked out and went into a swim at a lake. Aedan laughing so hard he'd rolling and falling into the water.”

Cullen went blushed as he laughed, “That was embarrassing. I suddenly lectured you for not covering your dignity until you find it very amusing to watch me squirmed… that’s when you suddenly open your shirt and I.. flinched.”

Eden chuckled. “Good times. Blame my voice if you like, most everyone assume me I’m a girl.”

Cullen smiled, and then he went serious, “That is not the only thing I wanted to talk about.”

Eden’s smile slowly vanish, suddenly alarmed but waiting for him to continue.

“After all this years I’m still… thinking about you. Thinking about the mistakes I brought upon you. Moreover, what I might say in this sort of situation we’ve been through. For that… I wished for your forgiveness.”

Eden shaking his head, “Cullen, you know I’ve already forgive you for this. We can take it slow.”

To Cullen, even though he comforted, it’s still not enough.

To Eden’s surprise, as The Former Templar abruptly stand up and taking his hand to follow him, he went on, “I know it seems fast, but I wanted to know… how you feel about me?”

Eden’s eyes hesitantly met Cullen, wince at his earnest eyes, while he was overwhelming but his bright aura…

_Too bright._

“I… I care about you Cullen, and I know you left the Templars the moment we’ve met at Haven. But…”

Cullen pressed, “But…?”

“Even now, do you still trust the mages? Could you think of me as anything more?”

“I could. I mean, I do… think of you. This is sounds stupid but after your forgiveness and accepting me, I’ve always trying to find a way to… let out my feelings to you. But you’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you… I didn’t think it was possible. But now…”

After hearing him confessing like that, Eden silently contemplated about this. Then he asks, “so… you’re like… like me?”

Cullen nodded, unsure, “Is that… not all right?”

“No! no… it’s all right. I didn’t expect you to come this far for… love confession.”

The Former Templar smirked, “I just not wanted you running to several places to avoid me for too long. I’m not letting you go so you know I’m always coming for you.”

Eden tilted his head while giving him a sly smile, “That’s a scary thought, and yet… I’m still here.” Cullen chuckled as he draws more closely.

“So you are… it seems too much to ask. But I want to-”

“Commander!”

They both froze. Eden quickly ducked his head while Cullen silently growled disapproval at sudden appearance of one particular innocent scout.

“Seeker Pentaghast requested this report sending to you immediately.”

**“What?”**

Alarmed at commander’s hostile reply, the scout suddenly feels intimidated as he stuttered, “Seeker Pentaghast’s report. She… wanted it delivered… without delay.”         

Then he suddenly sees the Inquisitor looking away like they are getting caught doing something he should not know of, and Commander’s towering him, he quickly realized that he’s stepped into a lion’s den… at a wrong time.

“Or… to your office… right…”

As the scout slowly moving away from them and then quickly running out of the room, Cullen went satisfied and then proceed towards Eden.

Unaware of his advance, Eden straightened back, albeit too cheerfully, “Well, that was unfortunate. I’m sure we could find a time to-”

A surprised yelp from Eden’s lips as Cullen suddenly swept him around into his arms, and then fiercely kissed him.

Eden’s eyes widened, and then closed as he melted under Cullen’s embrace.

_This is… surprising. But not so bad after all._

As they are finally withdrew, Eden could see him blushing adoringly in his own way.

“Sorry… it’s just… well, that was… ehem… really nice.”

Eden snickered, while he’s too, blushing, “Well, that’s so sudden. Wow, Jackass… you really know how to kiss. Is this really your first time?”

Cullen laughs, “Yes, well… I believe this is yours too?”

He went further red, “…You tell me.”

They went laughing as they went happily continued to kiss.

************************

“I believe the report is sent?”

“No… Seeker Pentaghast… I believe I’ve interrupted their… ehem… private meetings.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrow.

The poor scout nervously said, “Please don’t tell me you’ve sent me there on purpose…”

She amusedly replied, “Not at all, though I’m surprised they settled down pretty quickly, although after a long time they avoiding on confessing each other…”

Maxwell snickered, “You think?”

Cassandra snorts, then went to the scout, “Leave them on my desk, I’ll hand to Commander in person. You can continue to your duty as usual.”

As the poor scout scampered away, Maxwell went hugging her, “You know Cassandra… I couldn’t help but to think you have a knack to tease them. Leliana must’ve influence you.”

“Maybe I am… or maybe Eden.”

Maxwell choked, “You’re joking.”

She smirked, “How do you think the Inquisitor and Leliana knew each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Right now, I need to rest. Truthfully, I say I am writing this while on depression until its dulled after I have to think in a positive way to end this chapter. I feel good now, even a little. Until then, I try to continue this as best as I can.
> 
> PS: That song I put is a culprit, I’m not gonna lie. and editing is horrible, I give up put some on BOLD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience reading this first chapter. Chapter 1 and 2 will major spoiler, then next I'll control my own boundary. Thank you for taking your time! Update - game pic and scratches will also added.


End file.
